not alone
by mangle is female
Summary: after a dark night inside an abandoned hospital that's almost 300 years old the CPU candidate nepgear encounters an ancient species known as B.O.A.T or bringer of absolute thunder. with their disappearance in the human world, the CPUs must stick together with a younger B.O.A.T in order to save game industries, and the human world or the Thunder will come.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night in the abandoned building where the CPUs were tasked with getting rid of monsters that were roaming the place except when they arrived the door slammed shut, and no monsters roamed the halls of the building. They made camp one of the side rooms inside the main hallway about halfway which connected the building's upper floors through the building even though it was a skywalk, not a hallway, but Neptune called it that since it was long. The room was dark without the light, but the cold air was a lot warmer inside which meant it was a good place for camp until they could get out. All of the CPUs were asleep except their sisters who were tasked with keeping watch of the place until morning. they had nothing to do so they just talked about the CPUs in a side closet which was a bit bigger than the main room and had two doors one on the side which went to the main room, and a door on the front which leads out into the hallway. The gang sat on the third level where a fire escape was on the other side of the building which would lead them out of the building. Nepgear just didn't t like this place something felt off they were tasked with killing monsters that were roaming the place except not a single sign of life was detected here it just didn't t seem right towards her. Nepgear departed from the others, and began roaming the building to find out why they were told monsters were detected, and that a monster breeding ground was located here in the abandoned building, but not a single sign showed that life was in this building recently except it looked like life hadn't t been here in over 300 years. The building was used as a hospital which was constructed to house up to twenty thousand soldiers during the great war which was a battle lasting thirteen years that was started when an invading force took game industries by surprise. Ever since the war ended the buildings been sitting here never used again and has been decomposing as time, and nature took it back for herself. The halls and rooms definitely show signs that the building hasn't t been given proper maintenance in a while entire sections of the building have looks that they are unable to support the weight of just one CPU candidate. Nepgear now roamed the pipe room with her flashlight in hand and tried to find some sign that monster has lived here in the past, but there were no signs that came to her eye except pipes that have rusted over time. All though there was one thing that she did notice in the pipe room an entire section of pipes with brand new pipes installed in the middle of the room which ran from the back wall down into the ground, and the sound of water flow came from the inside of them she then just thought that she was hearing, and seeing things from being trapped in the building. She walked from the room, and up a flight of stairs into the patient recovery area with the room being a cylinder shape, and 10 room on the sides of the room where patients stayed until healed. Inside these rooms, nepgear noticed that the curtains were ripped, and falling apart from old age the windows had fallen out of the frame and sat on the bottom outside which allowed the wind to enter the rooms, and blow the curtains back and forth giving the room a creepy vibe which made her uncomfortable. In the main part of the area where the desks were sitting fashioned computers with mechanical boxes under the desks sat rusting as the wind, and age breaks them down they sat on the old desks with the wooden frames molding from moisture created during hot days, and no care for them had been given in over 300 hundred years. The elevators with some of the cars lodged, and at an angle were still attached to their cables which lasted this long in holding, and some elevator cars on the bottom of the shaft broken apart when they dropped exploding to pieces as they plummeted down their shafts. In the hallways pieces of the floor were missing from place as they crumbled to pieces over the years others sections of the floor cracked under the weight of nepgear when she walked on them, and other small sections had collapsed from no maintenance, or repair after many years though some pieces were almost intact which was impressive for the building's age, and lack of maintenance. With the building in this shape after so much time nepgear felt very uneasy with the look of this place, there was no way that something this large, and look would go unnoticed by game industries something just felt off here in this abandoned hospital, but she had no idea what was off. As she returned back to the others everyone was sound asleep peacefully in their beds including the CPU candidates who were knocked out cold sleeping which meant she was in charge of keeping watch until morning, but she was also going to get no sleep. Just then as nepgear was about to sit down one of the motion sensors that nepgear placed on a window frame inside a patient recovery room began going off when she tried looking at the video feed she forgot to turn it on, and saw nothing so she took a trip up to the camera, and see what it saw. As she went back into the room where the camera was it sat on the ground guessing that the wind must have blown it off she picked it up and secured it back onto the window frame. Just then something caught her attention on the window frame she picked up what looked like a red vine that she had never seen before, and as the small researcher she is nepgear cut a small piece off and put in a small vial inside her bag for further research. She then activated the audio recorder, but when she looked at it the audio was already recording so she left it, and as she left the room she could hear something from behind her. As she turned to see what was sitting in the bathroom she saw something moving inside the bathroom not wanting to mess with it alone she took another step forward, but the ground below her cracked which alerted the monster to her presence it then jumped out of the bathroom as it latched onto the wall, and jumped onto nepgear back causing her to fall to the ground, and its strength of whatever it was pinned her down to the ground, and disabled her ability to transform into a CPU. Scared out of her mind as anyone would be she tried screaming out for help, but a tentacle with the skin glowing blue covered her mouth silencing her. It then flipped her around making her face it as another tentacle was wrapped around her body holding her arms against her body, but she still tried to get away from the thing as it did absolutely nothing to her. It had two large legs with horns extruding on each side of its two done hard feet and its torso with a mouth shaped torso like thing with six ribs poking out one on each end, and the third in the middle it moved up, and down as it breathed. On the head of the creature, its head had four eyes with two slit-like blue things on the horn like things extruding from the side of its head which was also blue. Its breath smelled like raw animal meat that had been torn from the body and ripped apart as it consumed the meat saying that it was carnivorous, but friendly towards her, and other animals unless hungry, or threatened. As it looked at her with the supposed four eyes it then had a tentacle extrude from its mouth, onto her mouth as it tried to enter her throat. The other two tentacles then squeezed her body causing her mouth to open wide enough for the tentacle it entered her mouth, and down her throat which caused her to pass out. When she came to her throat felt sore, and no sign of the creature was in sight when she felt her neck their throat had been expanded extremely to where if she tried she could shove a 10 inch long *$%# Down her throat, but why would she want to do that disgusting shit. She picked up her camera which had been knocked down again and walked back to the others who were already awake after a long night of resting now they could leave this building which was a waste of time. As they walked out that same red vine that nepgear found on the window frame was growing along the wall of the building as they climbed down the fire escape. Nepgear took a few more samples before walking with the others back to planeptune where they would say that it was a waste of time except nepgear.


	2. the legend

the sound is one of the most notable features about him the sound that he makes strikes fear into his enemies. The echo and absolute terrible sound that he makes in CPU form make his enemies think twice before attacking. The sounds are created by him talking in a garbled voice that is modified so much the sound is created by him. People who have survived the encounter after hearing this has gone insane, or have gone through extreme psychiatric evaluations. People who survived the sound say that hearing this sound is like listening to the end times. Recorded all the way back in 1600 in the human world where it was recorded that the creature was a dragon like, but created the sounds of absolute terror, and thunder. During this time only a specific bloodline was trusted by the creature, and anyone who threatens its master would be struck with fear, and never survive it. The most famous of these encounters was in the early empire of game industries. Records say that on a foggy night a huge mist covered the empire the entire empire woke up to the sound of the creature which at the time no blood line existed. The thick mist swept all over the kingdom, and the sound of this thing echoed through the city. The citizens of the city sat in their house as the ground would shake over, and over. The legend they heard about it was just stories parents told to keep children in line. Through the window, they watched as the mist became thinner and a creature standing 200 feet tall with bony wings walked through the city towards the castle. The fear grew as sometimes it would stop, and this weird blood vine would grow on the houses from the victims it consumed. As it walked through the city of the kingdom the people's fear grew more, and more by the second. As it walked through the city huge foot marks were left behind when it took a step with one of its six large legs that lifted it into the air. As it approached the other side of the wall its massive legs kicked the wall causing it to collapse. Just as it was about to leave the queen walked out of her room, and lit a torch which attracted its attention. As it lowered its face to look at her the queen wrote this

Queen- the eyes those four eyes with two long ones sitting on the horn like things on the side of the face. The mouth with a massive inner jaw holding thousands of jagged teeth all across it s jaw. The breath of this thing had the smell of thousands of dead corpses all sitting inside it s stomach.

After this, the queen created a bond with the creature to help her, and the kingdom fights other empires that had been attacking defenseless villages. In just 2 weeks without attacking game industries it arrived in twenty different kingdoms with heavy defenses, and millions of guards lying in rubble. After 80 years in 1680 four generations after the empires fall the creature was hunted down and injured because it let them. It was last seen in 2017 in new york city in the human world where during a thunderstorm it s roar came from the empire state building and even caused part of it to collapse. During the next 300 hundred years, the bloodline of lady Victoria was lost in time, and no one ever found the blood line. The legend of what was called the bringer of absolute thunder, or boat was never heard of, or seen since then that is not seen or heard of again in the human world.

HELLO EVERYONE I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATE THIS STORY IN A WHILE, BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH OTHER STORYS ON TWO DIFFERENT WEBSITES FANFICTIO INCLUDED, AND I KNOW THAT AFTER THIS MUCH TIME THAT I'M UPLOADING SO LITTLE, BUT I'M WORKING ON CHAPTER TWWO AS I'M TYPING THIS, BUT THIS CHAPTER IS A BACKSTORY FOR THE CREATURE IN CHAPTER ONE SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY, AND IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE A LIKE, OR WHAT EVER, AND COMMENT


	3. boat

back in planaptune nepgear and the others arrived back in the city's basilican while nepgear departed the others, and went in her room, and laid on her bed feeling the bed made her feel absolutely wonderful. not only that but with monster activity at an all time low there was a very small chance that she would be going on an adventure soon, but she really didn't care ever since they came back home nepgear had also been having abdominal pain. maybe she ate something yesterday at the hospital, or she was just having female pain, but it couldn't be a period since she had her period last week, but who knows what it could be. soon after nepgear took a seat at her desk as she looked back at the cameras video footage, but when she did the camera was broken to the point that when it fell down last night it deleted all of the footage from the before it, so only ten percent of the footage was still available. the

remainder of the footage that was usable, or not deleted was just the camera recording a fog like that footage would be useful in any way. the stomach pain got worst now clenching her stomach the pain went in, and out until it went away then from her bedroom door someone was knocking on her door. when she opened it uni stood there with her hands behind her back and staring at her nepgear let her come in as her stomach pain came back, and went away. uni sat on her bed as nepgear sat next to her, and sat there in silence until uni broke the silence

uni: "it's been a while since we spent time together nepgear"Nepgear: "y-yea it has been a w-while"  
Uni: "so how has it been in planaptune"  
Nepgear: "Neptune has been looking for monster quests all the time while also evading the work historie gives her"  
Uni: "noire has been constantly working in lastation, and I haven't been able to talk, or even play with her so I've been sitting in my room while she works which is all the time".

nepgear grabbed her stomach while uni was looking the opposite direction the pains were getting worse as time went on maybe she had food poisoning or an after effect of a period.

Uni: "hey nepgear can I ask you something"  
Nepgear: "h-hu oh y-yea sure"  
Uni: "how do you tell someone that you like them more than a friend"  
Nepgear: "Oh r-really who is it that you l-like Uni"  
Uni: "hey nepgear you alright you sound like you're in pain"  
Nepgear: "o-oh it's nothing it's just a p-period"

nepgear grabbed her stomach as the pain got worse, and worse, and wasn't going away uni watched as tears came down her face She then quickly ran out of the room to get histy, or nep who ever she found first. as the CPUs ran into her room where she sat on the ground holding her stomach as she screamed in pain she didn't-have a period effect, or food poisoning it was something else. as nepgear helped her sister up a large fog began rolling in, but as the paramedics set nepgear in the ambulance the earthquake alarms began going off, but something was off there were no signs of an earthquake happening. in the ambulance, they began driving past abandon roads, and the same red vine that was growing on the hospital was growing on the buildings as they drove through cars littered the place. some of them in the middle of the road, some with their doors opened like the people just got out where they stopped, and took off, but in a few places some of the cars were on fire, and flipped.  
as they stopped at a road crossing Neptune, and uni sat near nepgear, but she wasn't doing well nepgear began sweating bullets, and looked like she was about to die so they had to hurry. uni then looked behind the ambulance as the red vine grew three feet every three seconds, or a foot every second just then something then hit the back of the ambulance as it was then knocked against a bank truck killing the drivers, and knocking both Neptune and uni out cold. nepgear with the amount of pain looked at them both as they sat on the ground then both back doors were ripped off as the ambulance was pulled back a little. a large worm like mouth lowered down as it crawled up against nepgears back small tentacle like things that glowed a bluish color than wrapped around her body knocking her out cold as they touched her skin.  
nepgears tracker collar was then activated as two of the tentacles wrapped around her neck, but they didn't strangle her and within seconds the other CPUs arrived, but before they could get to the ambulance a large creature stood over them. standing at least three hundred feet tall stood at the end of its tongue held nepgear, and retracted back into its mouth while the mouth was closing the CPUs were attacking, but with the things massive size made it seem to not feel or even get affected by their attacks. as the CPUs tried bringing the creature down its tongue then came back, and split apart as it went back in the ambulance, and grabbed both uni, and nepgear what ever knocked nepgear out was also made both the main character and the second tsundere does not wake up. as the CPUs attacked, and the others were retracted back in its mouth noire then did one of her powerful attacks causing the health bar to appear and managed including the other CPUs, and the army to cause ten million health points to drop, but the bar didn't move now it was the monsters attack, but as it turns appeared it actually began moving as the fog was dropping. the creatures massive size was hitting some of the buildings as it was moving not to escape, but to leave with nepgear, Neptune, and uni in its mouth the news of the creature was being broad cast through all of the game industries nations. as the monster was leaving the CPUs managed to lure it into a corner, but before the military could get a shot with their main weapon the creature then began jumping through building collapsing them while people were sitting in the buildings bunkers. as it left the city the military then stopped chasing as beyond the walls the military didn't have the right equipment to continue the chase plus they had a new job to rescue the citizens that were trapped under the collapsed buildings. as the CPUs kept chasing the creature it then stopped as it then sent a burst of energy which some how deactivated their CPU forms causing them to drop down before they landed on its tail without it noticing. as blanc tried sticking her ax into the creature's tail the ax barely did progress, and apparently, in CPU form, they can actually damage it. as they climbed the creature's tail they found an opening in its skin where they entered inside it was like sitting inside a vein without blood, but the walls of the holes where transparent. as they exit another hole inside the caverns they were then right above its eyes, but something just felt like that they shouldn't attack it again. the CPUs watched as it walked across the land for almost three days straight without rest, and soon they arrived back at the hospital as they walked past it the red vines on it were gray, and dying what ever they where they weren't normal plants. soon they arrived at the edge of the world's edge, but the creature kept moving as the CPUs grabbed onto one one of the four horns it walked down the side of the drop, and into a cave entrance that was being held up the bay a metal door where they then entered a dark cavern. the two main horns then began glowing blue as the cave then it up like the Fourth of July, but the walls of the cavern where covered in skeletons that were extremely old some of them having holes on them like something burst from their chests, or stomach maybe what ever burst from their bodies was in nepgear things just got a lot worse.


	4. conection

The cave was extremely dark without the creature's light this cave would probably be so dark that not even a flashlight would be able to light up the place enough to see where you were going. The creatures shaking was getting both Noire, and Blanc sick to where once blanc had to go towards the edge of the stand, and do her business, but soon after Noire did the same thing vert somehow was not affected. something about this thing of how it took their powers and took nepgear while she was having stomach pain, and took her perhaps the pain, and this thing had something in common, but if they had something in common why was uni, and nep took perhaps they were still alive, or something else. vert was also observing the tunnels in the creature's body what were these holes, and access points for they seemed to serve no purpose, but maybe they served a purpose for something else. vert was looking through her creature book, but nothing was showing up that matched this things behaviors, or size for that matter this shouldn't even be alive right now then she pulled her extinct book out and found its name, and age, but it was extinct and lived in only one dimension the human dimension. as she looked through its description very little info was given on its history, and age the name was also initials but spelled the word boat meaning it's shortened species name was boat.  
as they approached the end of the cave, and into a large cavern with a hole in the ceiling of the cavern plant, and wildlife ran all around the place, and on the front half of the cavern an abandoned city covered the walls, and ground which made up half of the caverns landscape, but some of the buildings looked intact like they were homes for people in the future to live in when they found this place. the creature then lifted its body as its front legs then held onto a ledge that sat above a large arena thing it opened, its mouth as it then set both uni, and nepgear down, but not nepgear. it then learned it's head back, and with max force, it launched vert blanc, and Noire onto the arena where it stood there breathing as it stared at them uni, and nepgear began waking as it then set rom, and ram down vert commented

Vert: "it must have gotten rom, and ram before it came to planaptune"  
Blanc: "like hell, I care how it got my sisters I'm going to beat its brains from its skull even if it means I have to tear it apart from the inside"  
Noire: "you do have to compliment it that it gave us mercy when we took that much from its hp and is still currently trying to not fight us"  
vert: "it did take the CPU candidates, and Neptune for a reason, and plus it came to planptune for nepgear originally maybe her stomach pain, and it is

connected some how".  
Blanc: "shut up, and let's fight already"  
vert: "how do you plan on fighting it, or even getting out of here it's still taking our CPU powers when they try, and recharge"

just then a wave of energy came back to the CPUs as their CPU powers went back to full strength, but as they did the city's weapons also came back on allowing the use of them to be used. as the creature stood there it's chest then opened as it revealed nepgear in a flat pose while veins and parts of the creature were connected to her like her, and this thing where connecting or being absorbed. the chest then closed again, and as it did one of the harpoon cannons then fired as its metal hook went through the creature arm, and pulled it against the wall as it retracted. as it did another hook fired grabbing the other arm, and trapping it blanc then formed her ax as the others tried to stop her just as she was about to swing it the creatures tongue grabbed her as it slammed her against the walls of the arena, and lifted her into the air before throwing her down to the ground. the arena walls then opened up as four harpoon cannons came it

Vert: "if we can't kill it maybe we use those to force the things to chest open, and grab nepgear"  
Noire: "if we do that we're gonna hurt something that didn't want to kill us"  
Rom: "but Mr monster hurt Blanc"  
Ram "The only person, or thing that messes with our sister is me, and rom"

from behind them, uni tried telling them something, but they took off with Neptune, and the twins four of them would sit at one of the cannons while they tried to get the monsters attention so they could take their shot. rom ram Neptune and blanc took the cannons while vert and Noire tried diverting the creature's attention away from the harpoon cannons so they could take their shot or else they would miss the weak spots on the flaps. uni tried calling nepgear on her phone, but it wouldn't connect until it connected, but nepgear was asleep, and out of pain, but not responding uni tried yelling that the monster was healing her, but the gears that operated the cannons, and the sound of striking the monster weren't working. soon after the two left harpoon cannons fired hitting their mark and began pulling causing the creature to scream causing part of the caverns spiked rocks to fall down, but it didn't collapse the cavern. as uni watched this she remembered something that vert once said in a cave

Uni: "I guess where the bullies here"

uni watched as the creature screamed in pain while trying to fight back to stay alive, but the harpoons were holding its arms against the wall, and the others were using the cannons to literally force it's rib cage open so they can take nepgear by force. soon enough the military began arriving as the CPUs activated their tracking devices so they could have help to both get nepgear back, and kill the creature. as the guns went off uni watched in horror as the creature was being shot, and beaten so badly, and that there was nothing that could be done, or was there. uni looked up at both of the creatures if uni could show that she was a friend maybe she could get nepgear back, and not have to kill the creature, and maybe give it a chance to escape to a new home. as uni activated her CPU form Noire yelled back at uni to stay out of the fight, but she disobeyed as she flew up the creature's torso, and soon the second harpoon canons, but uni sent a shot of energy so the hooks would miss their target, and drop back to the ground. the synths and automated turrets then began firing at uni seeing that she helped the quote on quote "enemy" as she approached the creatures left arm she then shattered the chain, holding it in place but as she was holding onto the chain that was on the creature it then threw its arm back as it slammed onto the ground while it was bleeding, but it still couldn't fight back it was getting too weak to fight back. as she flew up to the other chain one of the turrets fired a bullet into her CPUs wings as she landed on the chain her CPU candidate powers deactivated, and now she was over one hundred feet in the air dangling. as she dangled the CPUs didn't notice as she dangled, or even that the turrets were shooting her when they could as uni tried shattering the chains nothing was happening, and she couldn't go back into CPU candidate she kept hitting she was wishing that one day she could tell nepgear that the person she liked was her nepgear was a dear friend of hers when ever uni needed someone to talk with when she was bored, or depressed nepgear was always there.  
just then uni felt a burst of energy, and as she was hitting the chain with her first the chain the dematerialized, and as it did its right hand went across its abdomen detaching the harpoons that were connected to it. uni dropped onto the walk way right above the creature's chest as what ever was happening was creating a blue color then lifting its arms to pull its chest over uni its chest then began opening as nepgear was now in some kind of translucent egg as it lowered its chest as the egg thing burst to let nepgear land on the ground as two arms on each side of its chest lowered her body down to the ground. it lifted its body as the army, and CPUs stopped fighting as it lifted its body it then fell down to the left as it dropped down as it's heart beat went silent an awkward silence resonated in the cavern as unit helped nepgear who's clothing had melted. as the CPUs tried coming towards them both uni yelled for them to get away from them, but after she did uni then sent a burst of energy which threw the CPUs away from them, and at the same time nepgears eyes opened.

Uni: "n-nepgear "


	5. her origins

six hundred years before game industries came to the land that gave birth to leanbox lowee lastation, and planaptune the land was ruled by monsters ever since the cretin of life in the world except they praised the species of boat, but they were god like to the monsters. with sizes getting extremely huge from the amount of oxygen in the atmosphere of the land, a large amount of the species couldn't move one of the famous remaining skeletons of the species ancient ancestors were the land its self. in the making of the lands originally the islands were pieces of land from the human world in the planets Jurrasic the period when the boat species was the alpha species one of the ancients known as gi as game industries called it after their own names. gi was a god to every living thing and was extremely large at full-size gi was bigger than the modern day Alaska and was so large that if it walked on land the earth's crust would crack under its enormous weight so it was a good thing that she was a flying water creature that was believed to create land, and was the cause for the continental drift by certain groups that was in search for her, but she was no longer in the human world when the gods sent her to the dimension universe where she went into a deep coma, but the gods created four large different keys that would be able to awaken her from her slumber, but if she did the corruption of old age would give her enough power to completely destroy every living thing in the human world, but the hyper dimension universe would live her on her skin.  
in the mean time while they lived their lives on a creature where the days were always red from the burning ground below them, and in her destructive rain she would increase in size until she was large enough and powerful enough to crack the earth's crust and ever overload the earth's core, but she has been asleep drifting in the hyper dimension universe as a large island grows on her back, and she acts as the core of a planet while the islands drift in the endless dimension. the islands that she holds on her back did have a group known as the concomp a group of humans that were transported to the island to act as guardians for the keys so that one day the gods could find a way to kill her, but until the day the group built cities to live on the island so they could guard the keys. as time went on the gods gave the civilization a gift so they could guard the keys even further the gift was a sacrifice of their lives so they could give enough to split the island into four section that would stay connected to gi, and her piece. each part gained special attributes for each other one became a snow biome that would be a snow rock until future people on the islands found a way to live there in future years the snow rock was named lowee. another rock to be named lastation grew a forest on it, but under the surface, lastation held a lot of resources like oil minerals, and other underground resources after many years to this day the amount keeps growing as the minerals are a converted version of gi's life became the new birth home of monsters before the city of leanbox was built on the island leanbox was a luck, and beautiful plus everything in leanbox was one of a kind including the island it's self-being the second largest island of them. the center was the center of the lands before planaptune came to the island it had a central volcano in the center that over time eroded away after having the environments weather destroy it over the course of millions of years since gi was sent to the hyper dimension. the volcano was a very important part about gi and waking her up, but since the people sacrificed their lives the documents of the volcanos importance has become theories by humans that have had the privilege of coming here to hyper dimension. thousands of years after the guardians sacrifice the four islands came back together as the islands grew in size from gis magical powers resonating from her body the islands formed one super continent that equaled to the size of a small super continent aka one-eighth of the size of Pangea the super continent that was broken, and made up the humans 7 continents.  
the boat species was a creation from gi, and the gods mixing in DNA, but the boat species had one thing that gi didn't have what they had was the ability to both have freedom, and teleport into different dimensions, or teleporting into a different location if they so desire to. the boat species was originally made in the human world so that one day they could hatch from their eggs, and destroy the human world and serve their mother, but after the gods found this out they destroyed all, but two eggs as a punishment to gi, and her children even though they had done nothing about. one of the two eggs was banished to the hyper dimension universe where at the age of two thousand years she began dying, but for being a hermfidite species she laid one last egg, but after she laid the egg game industries found her while in the middle of giving birth, but for some reason what happened is not currently available for eyes that have not read the story. the egg in the human world was born as an angel species she helped humans with work, and end wars before they began, but before the fantasy age, she mysteriously diapered into thin air and has not been seen except in sightings. two hundred years after the first death of the boat species game industries sealed every important document that was recovered the reason for this action has never been discovered. three hundred years after the discouragement is when the nations were built, and every time they were built the lands entered a shift period where for the first four months of the cities excitement everything acted the opposite way, and it was always for exactly four months. one a document from a man who died mysteriously had been hidden by him and hid one clue to his works location about how certain event, and geological shaping has been showing that something large he called the awakening was coming, but only he knew the exact date when the awakening was going to happen. with the recent earthquakes that had been happening on certain days, he calculated that every ten years the earth quakes happened at the exact the same day, an hour. by subtracting the month from the day he could calculate the date that when the awakening was going to happen he also took soil samples from three different locations, and was the only man that lived in the hyper dimension that the land was once split into four pieces, and was combined with some sort of energy that the land was building, and collecting over time. he was also the only man in thousands of years to discover the ancient city and anchors that sat in the land he also calculates that the anchors may have been a way for the islands to not drift away from the central island of planaptune, but he also discovered something that no one else had known of. once every thousand years from the year that hyper dimension netunia was created in the Jurassic period of the time of the awakening the islands would have something called a split where for only three years the islands would split apart for a brief period of time for an unknown reason. ever since his death the research he has done sits in an unknown location awaiting to be discovered, but there is one thing that will be happening before the awakening the last split will occur exactly ten years before the awakening, and if something is not done to stop the awakening the destruction of both the hyperdimensional, and the human dimension may see their destruction if there is something that can be done to stop it. 


	6. i'm not evil

nepgear looked up as uni as she sat in her arms her eyes glowed like she was just born, or something though nepgear looked up at uni who looked back down at her while she held her in her arms. nepgear felt weak as uni held her so weak that she amazed her self that she could do certain functions like breathing on her own because of how weak she felt, but nepgear had no memory, and the last thing she remembers is walking away from the hospital, but she was scared. all she knows is that there is some kind of underground city, but her mind changed when she managed to lift her self up with out uni help and look to her left as she looked at the creature where she just emerged from, and it wasn't breathing. out of know where nepgear jumped at as she ran towards the creature nepgear just felt like she had to do something to save it from death, but she had no idea how to do it.

nepgear lifted her head as tears came down her face she turned to look at the Neptune, and the others as they were sitting in the air in their CPU forms nepgear just felt like there was some kind of connection between them and the creatures death. suddenly nepgear teleported behind Neptune as she then punched her in the back of the head slamming her into the ground rage filled her soul as she began piecing the situation together, and felt the creatures last amount of pain, and had rage build up extremely fast.

Nepgear: "how dare you hurt him"

Neptune: "he kidnapped you, and was going to kill you"

Nepgear: "you hurt him because you wanted to get me back well sis here I am"

Vert/ noire/ blanc: "nepgear calm down"

Nepgear:"no you killed him now you're gonna be punished"

nepgear felt the energy building up inside her, and it was rising quickly. using her hand she moved her hand to left quickly while slamming the CPUs to the left the side of the cavern she then moved her hand to the right doing the same thing except she got the CPUs to turn back to normal, but she wasn't done letting out her anger. she moved them in front of her, and while grabbing their necks she threw them down to the ground wearing them down and draining their hp to ten when their original was ten thousand.

Neptune: "nepgear stop your hurting them"

Nepgear: "I feel it's pain you tried to force open his rib cage you literally tried ripping him apart to get me back does a real CPU do that Neptune"

nepgear then set her foot on Neptunes throat and began suffocating her

Nepgear: "well Neptune does a CPUs act like that... WELL NEPTUNE"

Uni: "nepgear please stop"

nepgear looked over towards uni who was now standing nepgear then dragged her over, and into the air

Nepgear: "I'll deal with you later uni first I'm going to torture the CPUs until they feel the same amount of pain he felt"

Historia: "nepgear I order you to stop this instant before I take your CPU candidate powers away from you"

as this was going on the creatures health points was rising back up, and was looking over at nepgear as she held her foot to Neptunes neck while her sister was

suffocating. just then nepgear formed a long blade as historia was trying to stop nepgear, but the CPU candidate powers were being interrupted as nepgear

was about to throw the blade down at nepgear her powers then dropped down from twenty-five thousand to just only eight the blade dematerialized, and just

then the creature began shrinking until a man was standing with his eyes gone, and a blue fire in them both.

Creature: "nepgear is that your name for someone who is one of the only four living blood lines still alive you sure are taking this a little bit too far"

the man then flung her away from Neptune before helping Neptune stand up two guards then hand cuffed her, and took her away as Neptune looked

behind her, as nepgear tried wrestling the men to get away she whispered.

Neptune: "nepgear what got into you"

Creature: "your sister is experiencing something called memory dilution with how violent she was when you and your friends tried forcing my chest open

while it was fixing something that one of my impregnators did. She felt the pain you gave to me so she had the pain, and anger build up in her with that

much she's going to be violent for the next three weeks until the anger goes away".

Neptune: "I'm sorry that I and my friends did that to you I hope we can be friends, or forgive each other"

Boat: "just call me boat, and I will forgive you all over time, but right now I bet you have a lot of question like who, or what I am I'll answer, and help in any

way I can to repay for destroying part of your city

Historia: "um excuse me Mr boat do you mind if you can give me the power you took from nepgear"

Boat turned as he held a small box with nepgears CPU candidate power inside

Boat: "you seem familiar history"

Historia: "how do you know my nickname"

Boat: "I don't know how histy, but I need to heal your nepgears damage to the CPUs"

boat walked over to the CPUs as he moved each of them next to each other he then touched each of their heads while a tentacle emerged from his chest,

and after a moment their wounds and bruises healed up. a few medics came over as they were moved onto a transport, but the remainings six hundred

people still in the cavern where stuck until another transport could pick them up, but as the transport holding the CPUs exit the cavern boat went back to his

normal form as the creature

Neptune: "hey boat can you hear me still"

Boat: (looks down) "yes I still can, but in this form, i must talk to you inside your head since my normal form has no vocal cords"

Neptune: "so tell me what did you do to my sister while she was sitting on your chest"

Boat: "while in the egg inside my chest I heal, and fix people who have gotten diseases, or infections in your sister case her blood has matched a log lost

blood line from the queen of game industries the same person that my mother's sister meet, but since that her, and her kingdom moved to hyper dimension

I've been looking for the blood line so that I could keep the blood line alive"

Neptune: "moved to hyper dimension... what do you mean"

Boat: "hyper dimension is a separate dimension from the human dimension I've been here since game industries moved here during the human fantasy

age renamed the medieval age"

Neptune: "okay that can be explained later what are you a CPU, or something"

Boat: "no I'm apart of a long lost group called the guardians this city was built to trap me down here, but when I came here this city was already

abandoned, but I am connected to CPUs in a way. To be honest I'm technically a very old ancestor of yours that was apart of creating the CPUs, and more

specific I was used to making your mother afoire, but I don't know any more of that part".

Neptune: "one more question what's your actual full name boat is just a strange name unless its initials"

Boat: "my full name of bringer of absolute terror/thunder, but I'm guessing that boat is better to say"

Neptune: "why can't I just call you boater it's easier to say".

Boater: "I guess you can call me that"

Historia: "excuse me boater may I ask how long you've been here"

Boater: "to be honest I don't know how long I've been here, but I do know from someone who claims to be my mother's sister that my mother came to this

land when it was first born and that was so long ago"

Historia: "you mean that there a second creature of your species here in hyper dimension"

Boater: "since that we're going to be down inside the cavern for a while I can show all of you where my aunt says that our species came from, but you'll

have to be touching me, and for Neptunes, and your safety I suggest that everyone comes with that's if you want to".

histroria and Neptune had everyone get on boats back as they agreed to see where he came from, but if he's not from hyper dimension then he lied about

not being from here hyper dimension, and the other dimensions of hyper dimension are all that exist. in a flash, they teleported in the middle of a forest

where it was dark outside, and the weather felt a lot better on their skin, but there was no place in any of the dimensions that were like this until they looked

over to boats left side where a small city was sitting with its lights shining through the night sky. everyone gazed at the city while sitting on boats back

never had the nations in their world looked like this neither will the nations ever look like this at night.

Boater: "the human dimension the birth place of my species only me, and my aunt are still alive, and for the next million years if we don't ie we'll inhabit

both the hyper dimension, and the human dimension I've always been looking for why my species was created, and why only two of exsist well why there

are only two of us".

Neptunia: "so this is the human dimension I never thought that it was like this I heard of in legends from where game industries came from, but so much

was left out from the legends"

Historie: "I wonder what kind of histroy exists in this world"

Boater: "if you want I can bring you to this dimension so you can learn of its history I'm connected to both this world, and the hyper dimension I'm the only

one other than my mother who remembered how to teleport into different worlds, and dimensions".

Historia: "I would like that... I think we should get back to hyper dimension'

boater: "before we do I want all of you to grab on tight since that I'll be teleporting off ground level so I'll need you to hang on to something, and if you get

air sick please don't puke on me".

just then they teleported back to neptunia, and sure enough they appeared off the ground, but boater had it covered as they began falling his back then split

along the middle as two massive boney wings emerged from his back as they allowed them to fly above the ground. the soldiers were amazed at the sight

since no one has ever been able to go up this far due to at this height none of the ships would be able to sustain the height and climbing, but on boater

the height and altitude were not a problem for some odd reason. as they approached planaptune Neptune historia had already called ahead saying that

they would be arriving on boater, and to not shoot no matter what unless something goes wrong. boaters enormous size was incredible when standing oh

his back legs boater has a greater height than the basilicom tower which is planaptunes HQ and largest building in planaptune.

Boater: "excuse me histroria where do you want me to go I can't walk around planptune without doing damage from my size, and I could cause mass

panic since when I exit the city I destroyed part of the city".

Historia: "well until we can find a location for you I'll need to go into your other form so you can fit perfectly inside the tower"

boater activated his stasis mode which turned him into his human like form, but even then he was still a bit too big standing eight feet tall with most of that

height in his legs as boater walked into the basilicoms entrance hall Neptune was down there to show him around, but Neptunes heart was beating a little

faster than normal pace.

Boater: "Hey Neptune are you okay"

Neptune: "y-yea why do you ask"

Boater: "well your sister just tried murdering you so I thought that you would be a little upset, and angry at her"

Neptune: "well I am, but she did have a point to try and do that we tried ripping your chest open plus... never mind, but can I ask you something"

Boater: "sure if I can answer it I will"

Neptune: "which do you think is sexier purple heart, or me"

Boater: "if you want me, to be honest, I don't really care who is sexy, or not to me if I ever did fall in love I would only like people who are good people, and

not stuck up bitches or dicks"

Neptune: "hehe thanks, i've had that question on my mind, but I think you just answered it thank you"


	7. Christmas kiss

it's been a month since the city of planaptune was fully repaired, and it's been a month since the CPUs of the other nations woke up from their injuries, and it's been a month since nepgear was put in a mental hospital from trying to kill the other CPUs. with boater helping nepgear it was expected that shares in planaptune would raise back up after boater destroyed a few buildings they have, but not in a good way the citizens have been throwing riots because of boater living, and working with the CPU. called a monster that should have been killed when he was being hunted, and that he should have been ripped apart by the CPUs when they were saving nepgear since he corrupted nepgear, and put her in a mental hospital. boater was also being treated by everyone except the CPU their sisters, and historia they've requested that he get out of the city before something bad happens, but he says that the hate from the citizens is not a bad thing he did destroy part of the city, and during the time raised panic levels to dangerous levels. the panic from boaters existence has also been affecting other nations in a negative way riots erupted in the streets to the execute boater, and the CPUs ask him to get somewhere, but he won't for two reasons. the first reason is that the citizens have a right to be angry he kidnapped the CPU candidate, and planaptunes goddess without telling them how, he was going to. the second reason is that well he hasn't told them, but they're the closest friends that he's had in his entire life for years he lived on thought that the CPUs were heartless people that killed because they wanted to, but now that he's gotten used to them that image of them has been gone for a while. he ever told them when they apologized to him that he understood why they were doing what they were doing that they just wanted to get nepgear back, and what happened to her she became a psychopath for an entire month, and plus he's done nothing but mess with everyone's nation in a bad way.

December 25th it was Christmas day everyone including nepgear who was back to normal and had no memory of the event neither the entire month she spent in the insane asylum. they were inside planaptunes basilicom celebrating Christmas opening the presents they got for each other and were having an amazing time everyone in hyper dimension was having an amazing time. boater sat outside on the balcony while everyone was celebrating Christmas with their family boater just didn't think it felt right he also asked that no one get him anything. boater sat outside as he listened to everyone inside having the time of their life while celebrating the holiday they called Christmas boater never learned of the holiday until a week ago when Neptune explained it to him. Neptune walked outside while putting her coat on, and walking over to boater

Neptune: "hey buddy come back Inside even though you never knew your family you can count on us that your apart of our family"

Boater: "hehe thanks, Neptune I guess that your correct Neptune"

Neptune: "Hey when everyone's knocked out or gone can I ask you something"

Boater: *I'm extremely confused* "um... sure"

Neptune: "hey don't look so confused buddy it's only questions like age and such"

Boater: *oh I thought you were going to ask something else* "well if it's something that I know I can answer it"

after a few hours of celebrating Christmas, everyone fell asleep from eating, and drinking so much to celebrate a holiday but let's be honest if you pass out during Christmas you may have gone off the board in the celebrating part. as everyone had passed out boater, and nepgear were the only ones left still awake

Neptune: "okay since they're asleep let the questions well request be asked"

Boater: "request what are you talking about Neptune"

Neptune: "well is there any way you can show me the other world, or even take me out"

Boater: "Are you asking me on a date"

Neptune: d-date no I-I'm not asking that (blushing)

boater turned Neptune towards him as she blushed at his response, and at his gaze, and small smile she had no idea why she was feeling weird around him right now.

Boater: "I know that you like me more than a friend you've acted a lot different around me when we're alone you're extremely quiet, and when I respond a certain way you blush so hard sometimes you look like a rose"

Neptune: "n-no I'm not blushing w-what you want me to kiss you, or something"

Boater: "no I'm not expecting this thing you call a kiss we've only known each other for only a month now, and soon things might be happening"

Neptune: "what do you mean of boater"

Boater: "when we go on quests I've noticed that you lose a lot of health in fights so I've I'm going to be leaving tomorrow for a while I travel somewhere for a while"

Neptune: "s-so you're going to be gone for a while, and how long do you plan on being away from us"

Boater: "I don't know, but before you ask no you can't come with me either do I want you to your nations shares have been at an all time decline state, but with me helping I've been helping to decrease that rate, and a few times I've helped it go up, but it drops back down soon after".

Neptune: "hey you say that like it's your fault"

Boater: "because it is nep nep ever since I came to your home the people have feared me so much in fact that riots have been erupting in the streets all because I'm here"

Neptune: "hey boat can you come closer to me".

boater was confused at the request but did as she asked as he did she grabbed the sides of his face, and pulled his head right into her chest, and hugged him she then letting go as boaters face had turn blood shot red. she then pulled him back once more, and kissed him lips locking in the position for a few seconds, and let go then jumping into his chest she hugged him locking her hug so tight that when boater stood up she still sat on him hugging him all though you need to be very strong to hold nep on your chest while walking without a problem. boater had no response, but to hug her back, and maybe drop a few tears, and knew one thing

Boater: *so this is what love is hm I guess I now know what love is* "hey nep can you look at me for a second"

Neptune: "Hm... *4-second kiss, and harder blushing*... *kiss back*... hehe I guess you got used to kissing"

Boater: "I guess a very nice woman taught me what it is"

Neptune: "aw I'm flattered by you"

Vert: "Aw you two look so cute together"

Neptune: "v-vert where you j-just recording"

Blanc: "I was to you two are so cute together"

Nepgear: *from behind them* "we ever even fell asleep Neptune it was all part of the plan"

Boater: "I don't why this recording is such a bad thing"

Neptune: "b-boater they'll post it on the internet, and millions of people will watch it"

Boater: "so people will watch kissing from me, and you, but if people see that won't they be shown that a goddess trusts me more than some monster who helps her on the quests"

Noire: "he does have a point, but still you two are still so adorable together"

Historia: "yes, but adorable is not the word you two are meant for each of other"

Boater: "Uh neppy are you alright"

Neptune: *not responding as she curls up into a ball of misery, and worrisome*

Boater"... hm neppy is a ball of flesh so adorable"

Historia: "excuse me boater may I talk with you outside".

outside boater stood in front of histy with her small size boater was surprised that she was even alive for being only a few inches tall

Historia: "boater you should already know why I'm here"

Boater: "There are few reasons why you would want to talk with me one you want to ask me something two you need to ask a favor of me three you need to explain something, or your going to ask me to leave planptune for my own safety, or a fourth option, but you've shown a few signs that the fourth option is not why you wanted to talk with me"

Historia: "it has to do with you leaving the city"

Boater: "histy you know that I'm not leaving planaptune just because people want to kill me"

Historia: "no i think I know a way for you to stay with game industries I need you, and the others including the CPU candidates to go to r18 island for a vacation, but we've gotten requests that men have been coming to the island, and are snapping pictures of the women while their naked so do you think you can handle patrolling the area, and perhaps just sit at the beach to scare off men who try to snap the pictures"

Boater: "sure, but what If I scare off the women there"

Historia: "well actually I got a request from r18 that you would increase tourism plus the women would go crazy while you're there that's if you're alright with naked woman all around you"

Boater: "okay I guess that I could help them out even if it means that only naked woman on an island are the only people who won't hate me"


	8. chapter 8

the trip to r18 island was spent on a plane that vert owned, and of course like last time vert called ahead to r18 island to say that she, and the others would

be arriving plus with boater being male she had to do some serious paperwork to allow him on the island, but with him being expected by the island the

paperwork wasn't required. the plane used to get to the island was first class because of boater coming along, but with his height, it was a bit

uncomfortable inside the plane from being eight feet, and the ceiling only being seven feet above the ground. boater was required to go on the plane

because of the islands brand new anti air cannons which would blast him out of the sky on first sight so for his safety he had to ride in the plane. with r18s

new anti air defense if boater tried to go the island in his bigger form he would be shot down by anti air missiles even if they don't kill him they'll sure do

some damage that'll hurt him more than one way. plus Neptune requested that he fly with her, and the CPUs for reasons besides that r18 was expecting

him to arrive on a plane with the others the pus were gonna have fun with him at night if they got the chance. on r18 island the sun shined down on them as they walked into the main airport for security check so that they were checked off to be eighteen, and

make sure that they weren't bringing any weapons into the island. after security check, they went through the security system to make sure they were

eighteen, of course, the system called rom ram, and blanc kids which pissed off blanc to the point where she almost destroyed the machinery again like last

time, but they were let in before that could happen. on the path, boater noticed that Neptune was right next to him as they walked the path towards the beach

Neptune was also acting very weird like the protective, and lovable way he didn't mind hell he would act the same way.

Neptune: "hey boater don't you think you should enter your other form before the other women think you're a pervert coming here just to see naked women"  
Boater: "Very true, but I don't think I should transform just yet not until we get closer to the beach, and why are you girls so fine that I'm going to be

watching over the beach while women like you will be naked"  
Noire: "that's because the island has light beams that cover our breasts, and other women parts so technically you won't be seeing anything while were

naked unless blanc decides to get a rid of the light beams like last time"  
Blanc: "that's only because everyone got carried away so I got a rid of yours so we could get back to the mission plus you know a few thing are missing

from me"  
Boater: "technically sometimes blanc men like women who have smaller things than other women so don't feel bad about it"  
Blanc: "you shut your trap before I shut it for you"  
Vert: (boobs bouncing) "haha oh man it's funny when you get mad about your flat chest"  
Blanc: "shut up thunder tits at least I don't have water melons bigger than my head"  
Boater: "before this gets out of hand can you guys just go have a good time"  
Neptune: "you're not coming with us"  
Historia: "no he has to sit on the beach so that nobody tries to take pictures of us while were at the beach"  
Iffy: "yea I don't want perverts snapping pictures of my clothless body while I'm trying to have a good time".  
Boater: "speaking of sitting at the beach" (transforms back into his giant form while still walking towards the beach) "I need to be in this form while we're

here".

on the beach, of course, hundreds of people abandoned their activities to see boater in his huge form most of the women climbed onto his body while

laying down half of his body inside the water. a lot of people also did stay in their activities while the CPUs and boater arrived, of course, all of the girls

except for nepgear who sat against boater while he was looking out into the distance. people were so glad that when small creatures called pad parasitic

active defense creatures who were basically small fluffy creatures who were leaving his body to stretch and some of them were even with other girls as

everyone found them cute. boater arrival in r18 island had also spread across the island, and people who didn't hate him were arriving especially kids, and

women the kids because boater was basically a huge dinosaur the women came because he was strong, and he had muscles and things with strong

muscles are attractive to a lot of women. instead of men coming to snap pictures of naked women a few hundred girls were coming with cameras to snap

a picture of boater in his b.o.a.t form basically boater was making r18 island very rich today this would also show people that boater isn't bad, or evil

towards them.

Boater: "hey ms nepgear is something wrong"  
Nepgear: "no it's just the last time I was here I took off my swimsuit, and when blanc got a rid of the light beams I went fully naked without protection all

because Neptune didn't put the second swimsuit under my own"  
Boater: "so your sitting against me because you're too afraid to take off your clothes in case the light beams fade away while your naked'  
Nepgear: "y-yea"  
Boater: "hey nepgear if you want I can do one of two options either I can give you revenge for last time on the CPUs, or I can give you a second swimsuit

under your own so you don't feel bad, and join the others"  
Nepgear: "hehe can you do both"  
Boater: "yeah'  
Nepgear: (whispers the revenge plan) "do you think you can do that"  
Boater: "yes, but when"  
Nepgear: "I'll give you the signal".

as boater did his magic to give nepgear a second swim suit she emedietly took off her own when she was told that it was their while also doing the

revenge part on the CPUs with out them noticing. after a few hours of entertainment, and the touch of naked women on boaters skin boater was starting to

feel weird like something didn't feel right he just had a strange feeling inside of him. as time went on people began leaving for home while the CPUs were

about to come out of the water nepgear waved over towards boater giving him the signal. as they walked out the convenient light beams on everyone's

bodies began fading away neither one of the CPUs except for the candidates, and blanc was wearing a second swim suit.

Neptune: (screaming with the other CPUs) "why are the light beams going away I can't let people see my perfect body with out its protection"  
Vert: "why are the light beams fading this shouldn't be possible"  
Noire: (looks over towards boater while trying to cover herself) "Boater did you do this"  
Boater: (lifts his head, and looks over to them) "no you do realize the the sun is going down so the device that creates the light beams just powered down"  
Blanc: "haha oh this is so funny the CPUs who give so much shit the thunder tits the work alcoholic, and the annoying CPU are all here while the light beams

fade away".  
Vert: "boater can you please get us something like a towel so we can cover our selves"  
Boater: "..." *...* (...)  
Neptune: "boater can you get us something to cover our selves"

all of sudden in the distance the ground exploded as the shock wave came towards the island boater then jumped into the center of the island as he

punched the ground causing a huge forcefield to form over the last as large pieces of both dirt, and rock came crashing against the force field. as the force

field disappeared when the rock and dirt slide off boater came over while both picking up the gang and putting their clothes on as he quickly went to the

world wide explosion line. at the sight, both lowee, and lastation had split off the island as large metal chains coming from the inside of caves in the chunk

that planaptune was on were anchored into the chunks of land that the nations were on, but leanboxs anchor had disconnected. as boater flew onto the

opposite side of leanbox boater landed on the rock while vert was freaking out about leanbox drifting

Historia: "mass panic, and casualties are being reported in all of the nations"  
vert: "BOATER PLEASE SAVE MY NATION"  
Boater: "I'm trying to, but your nations... wait for historia how far are we from the atmosphere"  
Historia: "we're currently eight miles away from the atmosphere"  
Boater: "wait for lastation is currently 6 miles from the atmosphere leanbox is eight miles away, and lowee is currently forty-eight miles away 6/8/48, but

Forty-eight plus ten is fifty-eight the year is currently 2048... Vert tell your citizens to hold onto something blanc, noire, and historia do the same"  
Everyone: "why"  
Boater: "it's time to show our similarities in a way".

as everyone was calling their nations to warn them something was about to happen nepgears power locator was going crazy as it's buzzing which get's

louder the power there is nepgear then checked his health points as they had decreased to one health point. just then boater body began glowing blue as

they then began noticing as large tentacles were rising from his body, and his mass also increased as they then began rising above the city skyline. as

the tentacles finished wrapping around the land the sides of the nations then burst open as two large anchors launched out of the sides hitting the other

islands as then four larger anchors fired back at the planpatunes chunk, and then the nations jerked as they began stopping, and they went the other way as

the sounds of powerful engines resonating inside the land its self-began going off as the islands went the other way.

Historia: "Is this what an ancient CPU can do"  
vert/noire/blanc/Neptune: "if so they're no joke"  
Boater: "t-tell y-your nations t-to hold onto s-something"  
vert/noire/blanc/Neptune: "this is the CPU of the nation warn everyone to hold onto something"  
Responders: "understood, but we're detecting a massive energy reading coming from inside the islands especially planaptune their beyond anything we've

seen"  
vert/noire/blanc/Neptune: "hey historia the other dimensions are detecting the same energy reading, and all of them are saying that they've never detected

anything like it".  
Boater: *come on stay steady*  
Neptune: "hey boater is something wrong"  
Boater: "n-no it's just that t-the reason why I t-told you all to tell your n-nations to hold on is that I'm about t-to do something with a sixty percent chance of

f-failure, or great success"  
everyone: "WHAT"

just then a loud boom went through the air as within milliseconds all four nations then crashed together causing every window in the nations to shatter as

massive clouds of rock and dirt went into the air as boaters CPU form then began turning into the stone which began fusing the lands back together as the

anchors holding the islands began rolling back inside. as the dirt, and rubble clouds evaporated and landed back on the ground everyone walked from

their buildings as dust and rubble covered the sky, but soon afterward disappeared as the sun began shining. as the gang looked in shock, and fear as the

dust and rubble clouds began clearing and revealing a large stone statue of boaters CPU form standing behind leanbox. soon enough the military ships

from the other dimensions began warping as boaters statue stood behind leanbox not collapsing like the statue was built to stay standing up. the energy

detected by the dimensions, and nations began dropping back down as the dimensions ships began landing to help those who were injured a ship was

also despatched to the back of boaters neck where the CPUs sat, but boater was nowhere in sight. people from the other nations were also moved to

planaptune while maintenance is done to make repair the damages from the islands splitting up for some reason. for the next eight days, maintenance was done on the city's while body count from what everyone was calling the split, but not only was this happening in

their dimension the other dimensions were also splitting except some of the dimensions had tech that could push the chunks back together. plutia

dimension had the chains connected to the islands, and was able to learn the control of them, and was able to reverse their chains back to pull the

islands back. a search for boater was also sent out while the CPUs from each of the dimensions spent time in hyper dimensions planptunes basilicon

Neptune locked herself in her room while the search was out for boater. boaters hatred had also gone away since he saved hyper dimensions leanbox,

lastation and lowee from total destruction citizens from the dimensions had also joined in on the search which could only go on for the next three weeks

after three weeks the search will have to be called off. everyone had been trying to get Neptune to come out of her room, but Neptune ignored everyone

including her own sister, and other self only boater would get her out of her room. today the group from game industries came to the Basilicon to discuss

the nations property damage everyone except Neptune came to the meeting since Neptune had been locking herself inside her room until boater came

home and she kissed him to make sure it was him.  
as the meeting was going on historia got a call from the Basilicon guard

Guard captain: "this person is asking that he see Neptune, and all of you as soon as he can"  
Historia: "can he wait for a minute"  
Guard captain: "he say's that he know all of you, but we've never seen him come here"  
Historia: "just send him up we're busy, and we'll be done in a moment".

as everyone walked out of the meeting room and was about to go back up the living room historia stayed down stairs to meet who ever needed to see

them urgently. as the elevator door opened he eyes widened as the person who needed to see them walked off the elevator upstairs everyone was doing

their normal thing as historia came from the corner with tears coming from her eyes. vert: "histy is everything alright you look upset"  
Historia: "y-yes please tell Neptune that someone needs to see her"  
Neptune: (thirteen minutes later) "this better be important"  
Noire: "come on historia just tell us who needed to talk with us urgently"  
Boater: (walks around from the corner as everyone's eyes widen especially Neptune who then began crying) "hello everyone"  
Neptune: "b-b-b-boater"  
Boater: (tears begin dropping from his eyes) "well come on Neptune do I look like I'm someone important".

Neptune then jumped onto boater causing him to fall on the ground she kissed him while hugging him, and didn't want to let him go Boater: "hehe Neptune your as beautiful as ever"  
Neptune: "b-boater it's really you" (kisses again)  
Boater: "yes Neptune it's me" (kisses again)


	9. dinner

everyone was amazed that boater was able to survive the encounter, and when they asked how he lived he explained that the only way to kill him is to drop his health to zero, but when he entered the CPU form, and pulled the lands back together that some kind of information awakened inside of him about something that's coming back in flash back, and years of information come when the flashbacks happen plus the flash backs aren't his, and hell some of them aren't even from his species, but a scientist that discovered something important about the land. boater also explained that indeed that when he went into the large form it was his HDD form as being an ancient CPU except that CPUs were a creation of the species of humanoids called guardians the same people who built the chains, and the underground city except the city isn't the only one. it was also explained that his health dropped so much because he transferred most of the magic being used into strength, and size so he could pull the nations back into the lands. boater also explained that when he went into CPU form he could actually drain the other CPUs powers down to zero if he chooses to because of his connection to them. boater was also tested by the scientist and introduced to the others including their CPU forms out of all of them boater, and iris heart when pissed off were very similar, but the only difference was their gender. even though iris heart and boater had similarities iris heart actually took a liking into boater though boater explained that he was with Neptune, and had a strong connection to her, and her sister nepgear because of the royal DNA in their blood. boater did tell iris heart that if she misbehaves that he would give her a spanking, and not in the sexual way plus her attitude was really annoying she thought that she was all big and tough, but she had no idea what strength could do. Neptune and boater had also been going on dates for the past eight months, and so far they've been enjoying it hell once during a thunder storm both Neptune, and nepgear came into boaters room while he was doing maintenance work for lastations security issue since annoydeath was able to hack it when her system had so of the best security protection. they both came into his room, and laid in his bed while he was both awake, and aware of them being there, but to be honest boater didn't care if they did he loved Neptune, and nepgear needed help with sister problems plus she, and Neptune were connected to boater because of royal blood, and his aunt decided to activate the royal blood thing with Queen Victoria. and because of the blood connection with nepgear when ever nepgears needs help or is pain boaters instincts tell him to help her, but he doesn't try to fight back against it. ever since he brought the nations back and made his CPU turn to snow so that they wouldn't drift again his reputation, and respect in the nations has been at an all time high. heck thousands of people have been starting up groups to praise boater as a god to them, but boater just says that pulling the nations back together was just something he did to save lives. besides all of that Neptune, and he has been getting closer so much in fact that they've been going on dates with each other, but historia isn't treating them like a couple when it comes to working. with nepgear Neptune, and nepgear have been going on monster hunting quests to clear area full of monster while boater has been going to each nations basilicon to help out a bit plus he's going to learn a few tricks that one day might be useful for him. in lastation noire, and uni have been needing help with system errors, and improvements to security besides that he's pushed beyond their expectations multiple errors in both security, and server systems were detected pushing their shares up enough to where they wouldn't need system maintenance for a while. leanbox needed help in both maintaining the Basilicon, and work on a new system they were creating to surpass their older system hell they've called it the system that gamers asked for. vert also needed help with her games because boater doesn't know how to play games yet he instead he watched as she played, and began thinking of what would happen next, and what she should do next. he was also the reason why vert is the second best player in four goddesses online, and he told how he did it, and so far she's been doing absolutely fine while boater went to lowee, and back to planptune. in lowee blanc needed help with her stories which she asked that he not tell anyone about them boater being the friend he is promised that he wouldn't say anything. boater oddly had a talent in checking pieces of writing, and checking, and fixing them with out changing the story in the slightest he was also very good at extending most of the ten thousand stories she had into three hundred thousand to a million words long while staying with the story's main focus it even amazed blanc herself which isn't common sense that she always thinks she's better. after lowee, and six months of being away from planptune boater finally returned after being in each nation for two months, and finally coming home Neptune, of course, would jump onto boater to either kiss him or welcome him. plutia and peashy were also staying at the Basilicon since planaptune in their dimension were doing extremely well plus peashy, and plutia were close friends with boater so unless planpatune needed their help for something important, or their shares were low they would be staying in hyper dimension until they had to go back to do something. plutia had also created a plushie for boater in his humans like form, and his giant form. the children version of iffy, and compa also enjoyed boater since that ever since they were put in the daycare their parents never came back to pick them up so plutia is like a mother figure, and of course, boater is like a father figure. they also like his bigger form including other people including news reporters, and scientists plus when in his bigger form the creatures have a chance to leave his body while he in that form, and when he goes back into them another form it they don't shrink too small sizes or anything. kids also love his giant form thinking he's a dinosaur they've taken an interest into him, but other than his live out they're him, and Neptune has gotten really close when their's no work. heck for the past two years since the split they've been going on dates, and couple thing when they're not working they've gotten so close that when it's storming outside, or Neptune has a nightmare she, and nepgear go into his room to snuggle and sleep with him together. boaters never got really angry with them for this since that's he actually loved their company, but not in a weird way though when the other CPUs are visiting Neptunes gotten embraced with them as they've snapped pictures, and videos with them kissing, or them together doing anything romantic. it was dinner in hyper dimension all of the CPUs had made dinner for everyone in the dimension including hyper dimension except the girls wanted to make the dinner while everyone else was staying in the living room while they were cooking. peashy child compa, and iffy including boater with umio who was watching them play video games until the girls were done after two hours of them cooking dinner the girls came out with probably the biggest dinner they would have in a single night. everyone was impressed with the food its taste made everyone feel like it just melted in their mouth as they swallowed the food even boater who didn't need to eat to survive couldn't resist the foods taste it was some of the best food he's had in a long time. not only that the heat from the food warmed him up inside sometimes some of them would laugh as some of the expressions he made while dinner was going on.

Historia: "well we can see that everyone enjoying the food one of us might be enjoying it a little too much"  
Vert from there, and here: "I've never seen someone express food like this it's actually both funny and a little cute"  
Neptune, and older Neptune: "he's adorable like this"  
Blanc from here, and there: "this is gonna get popular"

after dinner, everyone helped clean up as they took one of the rooms to sleep in for the night, and afterward, Neptune went upstairs after boater had gone to the bathroom. as Neptune waited in boaters room to give him a special present for knowing each other for almost two years now soon enough though he walked as Neptune held a small box.

Neptune: "hey uh buddy can I ask you something"  
Boater: "uh sure is everything alright"  
Neptune: "y-yea I just wanted to give you something that It holds something I only want you to open when you think you should absolutely"  
Boater: "thanks, neptune I'm sorry I can't give you anything"  
Neptune: "hehe that's alright"  
Boater: "your blushing which is making you look even more adorable I love it"  
Neptune: "aw don't make me blush even more"  
Boater: (hugs Neptune) "you look too adorable to not blush more"  
Neptune: "you saying so many cute things I don't know how much more I can take"  
Boater: "if you can't take more how can I tell you how much of angel you are to me".

not able to take any more compliments, and flirts she then pushed boater onto the bed while sitting on top of him she stared into his eyes while drolling and setting her crotch near his. Neptune held his arms down as she used her legs to not only take off her panties but she also somehow unzipped his pants which then french kissing him while he did the same thing back. for the rest of the night until four in the morning they frenched kissed and lost both of their virginities they also amazed each other for their first time especially boater since's he's never masturbated, but in her off time Neptune has watched porn. boater was actually pretty good at it also decides that when ever was on top he's kept him self still for an entire hour without getting weak, and seems he was going to fall. he also nibbled on her breasts which made her almost woke everyone up, but before she could he kissed her again while stopping her scream before it woke everyone up. her body was also very smooth, and flexible not in a weird way though no wonder Neptune loved her delicate body as she called it her skin was as smooth as a baby's skin while boaters body was all hard, and muscular. 


	10. investigation

during breakfast, the next everyone was eating breakfast as Neptune was in boaters room while needing help from his research on certain things when in

the reality she was asleep on his bed from the sex both last night, and about four hours ago. though nobody needs to know that unless Neptune either says

it's alright for them to know, or cerin events happen to where they can't hide it like her getting pregnant, or something. Boater had also been getting

headaches, and more flashbacks a few times they've activated his powers in pure fear ever since they began yes he's hated them, but historia says that

they might be forgotten memories of famous people over time since hyper dimensions creation over a thousand years ago. he's also been getting

flashes of something right before a storm happens, or something bad happens while hunting monsters those times he's thankfully activated his power

while killing the monster, but in brutal ways. a few disgusting ways he killed monsters was by turning a monster inside out another he burned them from

the inside out, and a third way he made their own body kill them in brutal ways. boaters also gained the ability to be in human form without getting cold

when they go to lowee during their cold months which is from September to April the next year. Neptune always makes sure that he wears something to

warm himself, and he does only because she and the others ask all though one time when going to lowee he did something that the only Neptune knows

about because if anyone like the police knew he would be known as a murderer. it was a year after they meet the gang was asked that they come to lowee for a party that blanc was throwing for Lowees anniversary for being a nation for

what might have been their tenth year as a nation. outside the city in the snow fields, a snow man competition was being held as group work to build either

the most realistic, or largest snowman half way through the event one of the few royal guards asked that boater follow them because they needed his help,

and his help alone.

Boater: "royal guards is something wrong"  
Royall guard: "yes... we just received word that someone kidnapped lady blanc last night"  
Boater: "you're asking me to help search for her, and bring her back"  
Royal guard: "yes you can search around her room, but please don't go in her closet she's asked that no one goes in there, or they get killed"  
Boater: "okay tell the others that you asked me to help with your hardware and that I'll be gone for a while"  
royal guard: "yes sir here's a key to Blanc room, and you have full access to evidence in her disappearance which isn't much".  
Boater: "that's fine I won't need any evidence I'll find her before people find out".

at the Basilicon, finaciar along with boater went up to Blanc room where the entire bed room was a mess meaning that blanc put up a very good fight like

she has always done.

Boater: "tell me financier did blanc have any enemies"  
Finaciar: "no not really all though she had been looking into odd children kidnapping"  
Boater: "how odd"  
Finaciar: "well the kids were randomly selected both boys, and girls kidnapped at random times, and random locations"  
Boater: "Do you have the name of the children that were kidnapped"  
Finaciar: (hands the list of children that were kidnapped all of them were from each nation including lowee) "that's all of them that we know of"  
Boater: (violently shakes as he gets a rid of a chill, and then pulls a few of Blancs books out)  
Finaciar: "hey those are blanc I don't think she'll be too happy"  
Boater: "when I was a working with blanc on this book has character names that match with one of those kids in that book do you know what that means".  
Finaciar: "it means that who ever kidnapped her works here in the Basilicon"  
Boater: "correct all though now that we know her connection with the kidnappers we need to find out who would want to kidnap her"  
Finciar: "and how would we find that out"  
Boater: "as the saying goes eliminate the people on the list one by one until only one remains"  
Finaciar: "we cant though only a handful of people know of her disappearance, and if word gets out... things wouldn't go so well"  
Boater: (sniffs the air) "well we'll just have to look into the employee background until one seems questionable, but find evidence before we attack them"  
Finaiar: "I have to go now good luck on the investigation".

the sun began going down as boater quickly walked to where Neptune and the others were sleeping for the night boater needed Neptune, and Neptune

only to come with him because he smelled Blancs scent, and with being a monster in a way, and a CPU he could detect the exact location where balnc,

and hopefully, the kids were.

Boater: (whispering with Neptune) "Neptune... Neptune wake up I need your help"  
Neptune: "five more hours"  
Boater: "Neptune you'll get pudding"  
Neptune: "I'll get ready"

outside Neptune walked along while boater explained to Neptune the situation

Boater: "so yeah blanc's been kidnapped by a group of kids with a few dozen kids"  
Neptune: "so you know where they are, and you need my help why"  
Boater: "let's just say I need you to call the police when I ask you"  
Neptune: "wait a moment you're gonna kill people"  
Boater: "no I'm going to be knocking out everyone in this place except the main guy except when we get there I need to go next door until I give you a call"  
Neptune: "okay buddy calls me when you want me to call the police".

at the building, neptune went into the next door coffee shop as boater went behind the buildings, and into the alleys to get inside the building as he

approached the door he could hear someone's mouth being covered as they were screaming in pain deep inside the building. knocking on the door a man

came to the door

Jeremy: "hello can I help you"  
Boater: "yes I noticed that something over there fell out of your window"

as the man walked out boater then touched the back of his neck sending an electric shook into his spine knocking him out he then stripped the man

except for his underwear. as he looked at the key card it read that he was third in charge walking inside the building was still very quiet except that the

screaming had stopped meaning that what ever was happening to them was now over, or they were dead.

Richard: "Hey Jeremy the boss just called asking that you move white heart down to the other kids"  
boater: (in Jeremy's voice) "alright I'll get right to it by the way where is she"  
Richard: "Oh yeah you didn't get in on the wonderful action she's in the garage"  
Boater: "thanks, man".

walking through the living room, and past the kitchen boater arrived inside the garage where blanc sat in pain unresponsive with cuts, and bruises

covering her body.

Boater: "blanc... blanc wake up"  
Blanc: "..."  
boater: "she's in pain I should do as I was told, or things are going to get out of control"

lifting blanc in his arms he walked back into the living room, and down the stairs where at least thirty kids sat in metal cages with at least five in each of

them all of them had bruises, and hand prints on their body signaling they've all been raped it both upset and enraged boater that sick monsters like

these people could do this. in the cage on the furthest side of the basement boater walked in, and set blanc down before that one guy Richard as his card

said walked down as he held a pistol in his left hand, and a metal stick as he dragged it against the metal bars making the kids scared of him, and get as far as they

could from the metal door.

Richard: "Hey Jeremy did you hook her up yet the boss want's her as a pet right now... god dammit hey little bro you think you can do something about this"  
boater: "Yeah... oh bye the way do you believe in God"  
Richard: "what no"  
Boater: "you should" (shoves his hand into his chest, and rips his heart from his body) "you should Richard... kids do you know where the keys are to

unlock your doors your being rescued"  
Nick Valentine: "the keys are with the main boss, and he's on the top floor"  
Boater: "okay sit tight ( in an Arnold voice) I'll be back I'm going to make sure you see your parents".

going back upstairs the stairs to the leader's office was guarded by two gun men boater then electrocuted them knocking them out as he walked past

them, and up the stairs. in the bosses room, two little kids with chains on their neck as they sat by his crotch boater then used magic to send him against

the wall while vaporizing the chains on the kids, and telling them to get out of there as they needed to have a small talk. boater then threw him back into his

chair as he knocked it over, and pulled a pistol while unloading all but one bullet he spun it and pointed it at his head.

Boater: "in exactly three seconds I'm going pull the trigger, and whether you die, or not while decide your fate"  
(what ever name you to want): "hey maybe we can work on an agreement I give you two kids for your own"  
Boater: (pulls his phone out) "Neptune call the cops and tell them that the missing kids and someone special has been found... Now where were we oh

yeah"

he pulled the trigger as a click with a bullet sliding out of the gun dropped onto (h/n)

Boater: "I hope your ready for a life sentence, or the death penalty since you kidnapped, and raped a goddess"  
Neptune: "hey boater the police are on their way with the kid's parent"  
Boater: "ha ha hear that that's your life about to go down the drain congrats".

when the police the remaining gun men were handcuffed and sent the prison as the boss of the organization was put into an armored truck with two men

holding machine guns pointed their guns at his head as he was transported to prison. blanc who had woken up recently had refused that she be brought to

the hospital came up to boater hugging him while crying, and thanking for his rescue. the kids were all reunited with their parents as both the kids and parents

couldn't thank him enough for his bravery, and for reuniting them back together. the crime lord was sent to prison where he was found in his cell with his

throat cut killing him instantly the people in the group were sentenced to death by blanc herself boater was awarded by blanc, and the head chief of the

police the medal of bravery, and honor. after the award boater walked out of the building where hundreds of news reporters stood, but one of them asked

him a question he won't forget about that day.

news reporter: "excuse me, sir, how did you know they were here"  
Boater: (looks over to blanc as she stands behind him walking from the stage with the head chief of lowee police in her royal dress in HDD form) "I read an extremely good book". 


	11. lastation

inside of lastations basilicon boater had to return back as uni called him saying that noire her older sister was having trouble with a few system errors,

and had been working on them without sleep. uni also explained the noire also wanted to speak with him about a research program that she needed him

that would be used to attract monsters to a certain location so lastatios hunters could kill them. all though the only problem that she had was that the device

needed a frequency that would do this so since that he's part monster part CPU, and ancient they needed him to make the noise that would be used. He

agreed, and ask that when they do record the sound that no one is in the same room he's in, and ask that everyone wear ear protection if they need that

frequency since that he would probably kill someone with it. inside the Basilicon, boater sat on the main computer as he input codes, and programs as the virus, and systems problem where both being figured out,

and fixed faster than any normal person, but he wasn't faster than the very elite who were born to do this. after around 10 hours of nonstop difficult work

boater had both found the errors in her nations systems and had gotten a rid of the viruses that he could get a rid of which was about ninety-eight percent

that he could fix. it was eight PM, and boater had a bunch of more work that he had, but the day was getting late so boater rented a room in the basilicon

with his VIP access, and noires permission. the room wasn't big, but it was enough and better than any run down room he would get from cheep hotels

with a small bedroom, and medium sized living room it suited boater even though he was a giant compared to the cpus who were around four to five feet

tall, and the average person was about the same height usually. as boater sat in his bed there was a knock at the door he walked back over as he was about to get comfortable after a long days work even though he

didn't need to sleep the rest was wonderful. on the other side of the door uni stood there with noire in front of reduced, and after opening the door they asked if

they could come in as that they wanted to talk a little.

Boater: "is everything okey you two"  
noire: "oh no me, and uni just wanted to talk a little, and maybe hang out"  
uni: "y-yea I also wanted to thank you for saving nepgears life"  
Boater: "oh well then your welcome uni, and sure we can talk noire" *I'm pretty sure they came for a different reason*.

everyone sat on the couch as they began watching tv in an awkward silence boater then looked to his right as noire sat there watching tv like nothing just

happened looking to his left at uni who was doing the same.

Noire: "is this seriously what you do at night when you have nothing to do"  
Boater: "yes compa and iffy got me into this a few days after we first meet"  
uni: "hm it must get boring after a while"  
Boater: "no not at all actually I find tv very interesting sometimes"  
Uni: "hey can I ask you something"  
Boater: "sure"  
Uni: "w-well... does your... um"  
Noire: "Oh come on uni just spit it out"  
Uni: "d-does your chest open in t-this form"  
Noire: 'how rude uni of course-"  
Boater: "yes all though it doesn't open that way in the bigger version version"  
Uni: "w-well actually I wanted to know if I could touch your heart"  
Boater: "may me, and noire ask why"  
Noire: "y-yea uni what kind of request is that"  
Uni: "w-well... when you released nepgear when we killed you for a short while... uh... I saw that you had no heart so I wanted to see if you had a real one"  
Boater: "uh... s-sure if you want to".

after a moment of awkward silence yet again boater then got his torso flat as he took off his shirt, and the center of his torso opened up as the stomach area

had a weird translucent cover on them with small veins surrounding them while small insect like animals crawled around the area on the other side of the

cover. right there on the left side of his chest sat a heart as it pumped blood around him all though his was a lot different in the back of his heart it seemed

like his heart was two hearts fused together as white, and purple veins sat on it except they weren't pumping blood inside of them a green liquid filled

them.

Boater: "now if I may ask please don't squeeze my heart"  
Uni: (squeezes) "it so weird almost like it's not real, but real at the same time"  
Boater: (moans) "I asked that you not-" (moans louder as his face blushes not in love, but satisfaction)  
Noire: "b-boater what's wrong"  
Boater: (as uni keeps squeezing) "s-squeezing my h-heart gives me s-satisfaction"  
Noire: (grows a smile on her face, an secretly unbuttons the back of her dress) "does in now let's see how satisfied we can get you"  
Uni: (as she both squeezes his heart, and unbuttons her dress while boaters losing it, and not realizing what's going on) "will you like to join me, sis".

noire who now joined in was rubbing the inside of his torso as she moved his nerves satisfying him, even more, uni then moved her hand behind his heart

as she rubbed the back side of his torso. just then historia came in the room to visit boater, but noticing the door was partly opened she rushed in to see

both uni, and noire on the knees with boater having his chest opened, and them rubbing the inside.

Historia: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING"  
Uni, and noire: "H-Historia it's not what it looks like"  
Neptune: (comes out from behind historia) "ew what the hell are two doing"

from behind historia as well vert, and blanc with rom, ram and nepgear came running into the room as uni, and noire sat with their hands out of his chest

as they knew exactly what was next. the next day boater fixed the rest of the problems in lastations hardware, and recorded the sound for the device,

and of course with how loud it was the protection screen cracked, and the device needed to be improved to produce the sound with out exploring every

time it makes the sound. ten percent of lastations share energy was also reducted as a punishment, but boater asked that the energy be returned, but

both historia and the council denied the request to do so, but boater didn't like that so much so he went to the crystal, and returned the same amount times

two back to them.

Afoire: "so you have what I need don't you"  
?: "yes this is a sample of who now calls himself boater i'll tell you where the facility is so we can build our army"  
Afoire: "good it's time that i get back at those cpus for beating me so much"  
?: "if you fail at this afoire me, and my daughter will be very disappointed"  
Afoire: "your really underestimating me you really are a bitch beside me, and my friends won't fail at this we have ray rights with us, and her CPU form has

max power" 


	12. big news

Back in Planptune Neptune, an Boater sat in the Living Room watching TV as Historia was sitting behind Boaters Neck sitting there as She watched TV

after a long Days of Work that She both Loved, but hated in certain ways. even though She hated it in certain ways the Job is what She's built for which is

upsetting, but She doesn't really mind it when the Job asks that She does something normal which She can live through it. Recently Neptune had been

having Stomach Pain, and after they had Sex Neptune Puked in the Bathroom which Nepgear helped her with the help of Boater. Thinking that She's Sick

Historia asked that She stay Home until She's better, but Historia asked that Ghe give her a Pee sample so that the Doctors could tell them what's wrong

with Her, that Sample was sent a Week after the situation with Boater, and the Lastation Sisters.  
Historia also asked Boater that He stay by Her side since Him, and she is in a Relationship together Boater agreed to the Request not only for Historia,

but because he Loved Neptune more than Family or a Friend. As Boater sat there with Historia, and Nhe asked Himself why these Flashbacks of Events

that has probably never happened kept coming at Random Times, or even if they were Random. These Memories, or what ever they where had Dark

Images though most of them where a Man in a Lab Coat who was studying Boater, but it wasn't Him it was His Aunt, but she was in the Human World

though who ever this was was like Boater except They didn't have a Human like Form like Him instead They seemed to have only had the Beast Form.

Boater looked over to Neptune in Her Pajamas as She laid against His Body She was extremely Soft to the Touch Her Small Body was cute but Strong

which was Adorable, and Her Gentle Touch it was Lovable to Him.  
Historia was also so Tiny it amazed Boater that She was even Alive for being this Small only being a few Inches Tall, and Her main Transportation is a

Magical Book now you can't resist that cuteness. All though it was Sad that People would make fun of Her Size it was complete Bullshit heck She's picked

on so much about it that She once Asked that She be Upgraded to Regular Size the next day the Council Sent a Letter to her Saying that if she

Complained about Her Size again they would Shut her down for good. The Day after that She came Home Crying asking that She not be Bothered by

Anyone for the Day she also Dropped the Note telling Her that so Neptune and Boater Threw a Party for their Friendship to Cheer Her up, and it worked.

She Thanked Them for doing it Saying that it Warmed Her Heart that they would do this for her even though She Pushes them around to do Work, but they

said to not Apologize besides that's what a Friends do for each other. After an Hour of Watching TV, there was a Knock at the Door Boater said that He would get the Door, and asked They stay seated He walked over to the

Door as he Opened the Door no one was on the other side, but on the ground sat two envelopes one from nepgear and one from the doctors, but they said

that only he looks at them. As He Walked over to the Kitchen Historia, and Neptune Asked Who it was He Responded Saying that there was only Mail for

him, and that only he sees them. he opened the one from the doctors as he pulled a sheet a paper with results from her pee sample

Note: "We have Looked at the Sample from Neptune that Historia Sent to us, and have Discovered that Neptune/ Purple Heart, and You will be Parents in

Nine Months as of you reading this Note Congratulations".  
Nepgears note: "Hello Boater it's Me Nepgear with the other CPU Candidates We recently went to the Doctor to retrieve the Note for You, and We Saw that it was

for your Eyes only, but We Decided to Look at it, but when we Saw that My Sister was Pregnant with your Child I was also given a Note for my Eyes only,

and We have Discovered that when you were Healing me Inside Your Chest you accidentally Injected Sperm into Me, and in Eight Months I might have a

child that's yours also Me, and the Candidates Understand that my Pregnancy wasn't on Purpose, and We're not Angry that you got my Sister Pregnant all

though with You being in Contact with all of Us their's a Forty Percent chance that you'll have a Child with us all. One more thing can You please Meet

I and the Candidates in the Forest that the Four Borders meet We have Discovered something that might have to do with your past, and bring the CPUs

including Neptune".  
Historia: "hey boater what's wrong you looked shocked, or scared"  
Neptune: "hey buddy is everything alright"  
Boater: (hands them the notes) "Call the CPUS, and Tell them to meet Us in the Forest that the Four Borders Meet at".

Boater quickly put on His Jacket as he Walked out of the Room after Reading the Notes they Caught up to Him

Hisotira: "Boater why are You so scared of this"  
Neptune: "Is it because You've never had Children"  
Boater: "No these Flashbacks have shown Me that My Species is not Male, or Female, but mixed with Me being part CPU, and part Monster I'm scared

that I might give You all the Chance of having a Kid, and then You losing that Child because My Genes aren't made to mix"  
Historia: "But their's a chance that We could have them with out a problem"  
Neptune: "Besides if our Children don't make it We'll still have You right"  
Boater: "Who knows if I'll be with You forever, but yeah I guess We'll be together until the end".

In the forest, the CPU candidates sat on a large Metal Box Half Stuck in the Ground while the CPUS stood around trying to get it open, but the Door was

Locked up tighter than a Pickle Jar, or what ever.

Nepgear: "Ah thank God you're here We've been trying to get the Door open, but nothings happening"  
Historia: "Do We even know what it is"  
Uni: "No We came across it after stumbling into it when we were walking through the Forest to get back to Planaptune"  
Noire: "Who ever put this here doesn't want Its Contents to be seen"  
Blanc: "We've Tried everything to get this thing open, but it won't Budge".  
Vert: "Indeed not even Our CPU Powers, or Weapons put a Dent in it"  
Boater: "That's because only My Blood can open it, or should I say only my Powers... Nepgear do You know how to Control My summoning powers yet"  
Nepgear: "N-No I've never tried to use them after our Encounter almost Two, and A Half Years ago"

Boater shuts his eyes for a few moments while standing as still as a statue.

Historia: "What's wrong Boater"  
Neptune: "Yea Boater Buddy what is it"  
Boater: "Nothing it's Nothing"  
Rom, and Ram: "Now that's a Big Fat Lie"  
Uni: "When ever I see someone Lying I know exactly how they Act, and Your Lying to Us"  
Noire: "yeah My Sisters correct Boater"  
Blanc: "Yea We can definitely tell your Lying"  
Vert: "Hehe My Games have shown Me that with how Your acting Your Hiding something"

Boater looked Nervous should He tell them, or wait until Later though with Them Acting like this there was no other option that he could choose he took a

deep breath, and said three words they'll never forget in their lives.

Boater: "You're all... Pregnant"

Everyone was Silent as they Stared at Him shooked They were, but They didn't know how to React

Historia: "Y-Your Joking right b-boater"  
Boater: "N-No I'm not I can Sense that inside of Your Bodies that a Second Life is Sitting their Developing because I came into Contact with You"  
Blanc: "E-Even Rom, and Ram their also Pregnant"  
Boater: "No their Underage so they're not able to have Children, but the rest of you... I'm sorry I had no Idea this could Happen".

Just then Neptunes Phone rang

Neptune: "Hello this is Neptune Royal guard: "Madam We need your help Twenty massive Creatures the some bigger, and some of them smaller than Boater"  
Neptune: "What's their Destination"  
Royal: "Oh God get out of the Way... Ahhh" 


	13. BOAT Classes

JUGGERNAUT- the strongest Creature of its Species with Armor Plates covering its Body like Scales on a Snake with only the bending areas like behind the Knees the Neck, and the middle of its Arms. Its Arms are Swollen with a strange Liquid that hardens only when Moving giving it the enormous Strength it carries in its Punch, and Swings it gives enough Pressure when hitting to crack a Sixty ton Boulder in half with out problems. Standing at Two Hundred, and Sixty feet tall being a lot Bigger than most Creatures in its Species the Juggernaut has two thing it lacks in both Speed and Health. The Armor Plating is the only reason why it can't be Killed easily the speed it has is also very slow due to its arms, and massive Weight meaning that to get a good Shot is very easy if you know what you're doing. To kill a juggernaut it's back neck must be destroyed or devoured by an absorber, or the armor plating on its body must be destroyed to get to its skin, but it must be done before the Plates Regrow all though they Regrow very Slowly.

SCREAMER- The Second weakest Creature of the Species with being Three Hundred feet tall, or long when moving to a new Location the Screamer as its Name implies produces a high pitched Scream when threatened, or attacking a Target. The Gender of the Screamer can be determined by the Volume, and Pitch of the Scream with the Males producing a low based Scream which can move Objects out of its way, and giving a lot of Damage in a close Proximity. the Females produce a Scream loud enough to make you Deaf for a few seconds, or when Loud enough can Deactivate Power in Building for a few Minutes, or disable Engines for only a few seconds. The Males are easy to Tame as a Large piece of Meat can Tame the Males allowing people to have them as Pets, or can be used to Protect something the Tamer owns like Land or their Life. Females are a lot harder to Tame as you need to get close to them all though if You some how did Tame One You would have a Three Hundred Foot long Animal that is very effective at disabling a Target or killing them. Baby Screamers as very Quiet until they reach the age of Nine Years by then their Length would be around a Hundred Feet long at this time though screamers can only produce a low based sound that would attract, or repel intruders.

HYDRA- The Hydra is around one hundred, and twenty feet in length with the ability to fly, and have multiple heads that all operate to keep the creature alive this creature is also very aggressive as you can't tame it unless you imprint on it when it's born from then until its final breath it'll protect its master with its life. the hydra can't regrow a head all it can do it retract the remaining neck, and it'll do this with all of its heads until none remain all through to cut a head off is extremely difficult as it can both breathe fire and liquid plasma which can melt any objects it touches or comes into contact with. the hydra is also a leading figure being the second strongest creature it can take down certain foes like people, or vehicles very easily all through hydras like other organisms can be killed. the three main ways to kill a hydra you must either cut all of its heads off the next way is to make it swallow a bomb like object like a propane tank which will explode the creature, or you can do the difficult way by shooting it all though unlike other organisms this option is very difficult.

ABSORBER- The most dangerous Creature with the ability to absorb other Creatures Ability so it can use them for its own purpose the Absorber is a Species that can be used to Attack other creatures, but if it doesn't get an Ability it can be killed very easily. The Absorber gains its ability by draining a small amount of a Creatures DNA so it replicates its Powers to its own use the Absorber can also Absorb a Goddesses powers, but it doesn't ever want to attack them. Measuring at only Eighty feet in length when in hold of no Powers the absorber is the Shortest Species when it doesn't hold an Ability all though the Creature changes in both Sizes, and Shape based on when a certain Power is Absorbed.

THE UNKNOWN- Not much is known about this Creature all that is known is that it has the Ability to change into a Human like the other Creatures all though this Species is the only one with the ability to get a Goddesses Pregnant. The Creature is also the only one of its Species and is the most dangerous of them all with the Ability to heal others, and a Huge amount of Health, and a Medium amount of Armor in its Skin including the Bending Areas. the creature also has the Ability to bond with a Blood line until it Dies, but when it does it has the choice to find a new Blood line the species is also very hard to find as a theory created during the war is that not even the Creature knows what it is unless it believes it is.

TUNNLER- a Worm like A Creature with no Jaw except a large opening as its Mouth with sharp Teeth to grab, and tear Food apart for Consumption the Tunneler also has Bone like spikes covering its outer Body with the end Sharpened to catch Prey as it comes up from Underground. The Tunneler can measure from three hundred to four hundred feet long making it the longest Creature of the Species it also has the Nickname Tunnel Worm as when Tunneling it leaves behind large Tunnels that extend for Miles Underground. It's also a very Hostile as some variations of it have Eight Bone like Arms under its massive Jaw which are used to kill nearby Prey and allow the Creatures to move above Ground.

BROOD MOTHER- Being the weakest Creture the Brood Mother can both Harvest Humans and infect people for its own use to make minions which can create a Zombie like Outbreak when not contained can infect Millions if not taken seriously. The Brood Mother can't attack people as it hides when Danger is nearby and relies on its Zombie creations, or its Infected Minions to take care of the Enemy so it can continue harvesting and infecting People. With being the weakest of the Species the Brood Mother is very easy to take down at both close, and far distances as the weakest one shot Weapon is a Grenade which will kill it, and its infectors, and it'll cure the zombies turning them back to their original forms.

THE SOLDIER- The Species is a Medium build in every ability with only a single Agenda to Kill anything but its own Species the Soldier can be killed but is a little more difficult than a brood Mother, or Screamer. The Soldier doesn't have any Ability and has only shown up in the second fight with the Creatures that Afoire had led them to Leanbox to either Destroy the City or kill Lady Vert. The Soldier can be killed every Weapon when given enough Time all though the Soldier can escape Battle when hurt, it'll try this when almost Dead so the Soldier can be killed very easily.

CLIMBER- The Climber is about a Hundred Feet tall with massive Legs, and two Tentacle Arms that it uses to Climb up Buildings, or Areas the Climber also Eats both Plants, and Meat, and its favorite Meat is Human. The Climber is Spider like in its Appearance with tiny Hairs on its Legs with Two Mandibles on the side of its Mouth that inject Poison into a Target rendering that Person variable. The Climbers Weakness is either something Bigger than It, or Fire which Burns it very quick killing it almost instantly when coming into contact with Fire, but the Climber is very quick meaning you'll need to Trap it to catch it on Fire.

ELECTRO- The Electro Species is very unlike as on its Back under hard Armor Plates sits an Organ which can be used to disable nearby objects that use Electricity to Power them self. Electro Creatures sit inside Water until something comes near Them They then rise out of the Water to see if the Target is a Threat to them if not they go back under Water, but if they use they use the Organ to create Electro Magnetic Pulse Rings which disable the Target if they're using Electricity. The Electro also has Four Arms which allow it to move quickly around an Area it also has a Smooth Skin which can be hardened when the Creatures needs to Break down something when going to a Location. Electros are usually found in Lakes/ Oceans flat Lands, and Bone Fields which they use to surprise Prey, or get to them very Fast the Electros are also difficult to take down because of Their Speeds all through the most effective weapon is Area Bombing Runs on their Homes which they can't out run, or get out the way in Time. Electros were first discovered in the Lastation Battle where they effectively Killed Three Eights of the Population Dropping Noires Shares by An large Amount.

goddess- the goddess creature is human in appearance and pacifist towards those who don't attack it the goddess has only shown up once during $$$ $$$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$. the goddess is a creation by the gods who sent gi to hyper dimension as a helper for boater who $$$$ $$$$$$ $$$ $$$ all though the goddess can only be seen by him, and people he knows when she joins him. the goddess as she calls herself Daytona the goddess of protectors Daytona helps boater on his journey as he $$$$$$$ $$$$ $$$ $$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$. 


	14. the war begins

Neptune hung up the Phone as She told Everyone what was happening in Planaptune, but no one was listening to her They Stared at Boater as He sat on the Metal Box as Everyone held their stomachs. They had no idea how to respond to Him was he lying, or telling the Tand how was it possible for Him to get them Pregnant by just coming into contact with them. Neither did they know what kind of Response to give to Him if He was telling the truth then he would be the Father of Seven Children if they survived a Day out of their Wombs. If the Nations found out that they were Pregnant who knows what Their reaction would be, and if the Council found this out Boater would be Tortured, and put in Jail for his life. Even if he managed to Repel the Attacking Force, and Save Millions of Lives They would think it's His fault that they Attacked, and would do things that You wouldn't be able to imagine.

Historia: "Boater is what You say true"  
Boater: "There are Nine of You here right now I currently detect Six Teen of you I don't think that's false... if You hate me I'll understand, but I will return with you to Planaptune, and help You get rid of them then I'll let you Kill/ Torture Me as much as You want"  
Vert: "Woah Boater now don't talk like that We understand that this wasn't planned, and We're not mad right Everyone Everyone: (nods)  
Vert: "to be honest Boater some of us have tried to have Children of our own since that We barely have a Normal Life"  
Noire: "having a Sister, and a Child of our own is something that'll make Us Happier more than ever"  
Blanc: "We do realize that You had no Intention to get us Pregnant plus how can We get mad at you, but the Council might not be to Happy"  
Boater: "Their's just One thing to ask Histy how is it possible for You to have Children your so Small"  
Historia: "I... have no Idea either"  
Neptune: "Hehe this is all good that we're Forgiving Him, but my City is being Attacked, and We might not even get there in time"  
Boater: "Do any of You get Teleportation Sick"

Before Anyone could reply Boater Snapped his Fingers Teleporting them right in the middle of a Military Outpost

Boater: "Who's the Commander of this Base"  
Adam: "That'll be Me thank God Your here We need your bigger forms help"  
Neptune, and histy: "What's the Situation"  
Adam: "We've got at least Ten different Species except some of my Boys have Tamed one was calling a Screamer, and yes the Name says it all, but We've got bigger problems in Three different Locations We're dealing with a Problem the First is the Tower district near the Basilicon where the Female Screamer has already Killed Thousands of Civilians with Her Scream. In the Second Location, We've got a Tunnler as the Boys are Calling it this thing is trying to get into a Mall where around Fifty Thousand People are Sheltered, and if somethings not done about it Soon We might lose them. The final Place is near the First Location where a Hydra is being Commanded by Afoire, and... Ray Rights they seem to be Gathering something, but ray has Developed a Second Laser, and a Cloud Machine that's blocking the Sun Light from the Basilicon, and the Solar Panels we need to destroy it before the City power supply depletes down to zero".  
Boater: "which Location needs the most Help"  
Adam: "Well if We can get the Solar panels, or the power plants generators back Online we can Activate the Citys auto Cannons giving our Boys help".

Boater looked at the others asking Them what They should do First they then suggested that the Cannons would give them a lot of help so together They

Accepted the Job, and went off.

noire: "Where are the Solar Pannels Neptune"  
Neptune: "outside of Planaptunes Powerplant in the Sand Field where the Sun Shines almost all Day"

A Quater of the way through towards the Powerplant they stopped as Boater raised his Hands up making Them all Stop he then asked them to get into the nearby Building for a Minute. As They walked Inside the Windows shattered as a Large Creature with what looked like Armor Plattings all over its Skin walked by them as Fighter Jets flew past it Shooting Four Missles which didn't slow, or even affect the Creature. The Juggernaut kept going by as Neptune began freak out

Neptune: "oh God they're going to Kill Everyone My City's going to be Destroyed"  
Boater: "Don't lose Hope Neppy We can get through this... look at Me Neptune... I understand that your scared all of You are, but You must realize that when Hope seems to be gone You must wait a little bit to find the Hope That'll drive You Further trust Me, Neptune before I meet you all I spent so many years Wandering Hyper dimension to find something other than Monsters. do You know what I found Neptune"  
Neptune: "u-us"  
Boater: "yes You all accepted Me when You realized that I wasn't going to hurt You on purpose for Two, and a half Years You accepted Me into Your Lives... You have no Idea how much that means to Me... The point is that You should keep going to find the Hope that you Lost because everything that's Lost can be found... You just have to keep Looking".  
Neptune: "I never knew You could give Motivational Speeches to People".

after the speech, everyone gained a little bit of hope especially Neptune, and after a while of the juggernaut leaving their sight they exit the building to continue towards the solar panels before the windows above them fell to the ground landing on the ground. everyone turned as the juggernaut stood there staring at them, but after a second of silence, five entire squads of the military came around the corner firing their weapons. the juggernaut then began attacking the first move it did was raising its left arm into the air, and smashing it on to the ground causing a small explosion of dirt, and stone to fly into theair. after a few moments of attacking the transformed girls began to get tired

Green Heart: "our attacks aren't affecting it we need to find a weakness or something"  
Purple Heart: "I don't think this Thing has One"  
Black Heart: "of course It has One every Living thing has a Weakness... this one is just a little hard to find".

Just then Boaters Larger original Form Rammed into the Juggernaut shoving it back a Hundred Feet then causing it to lose balance making it fall back then it stood back up Boater then Grabbed its Arm, but it then Grabbed Him and Smashed Him against a Skyscraper. The Squads then pulled there Artillery, and Bombers which were Effective against the Juggernaut the Girls also Joined in as Boater then sunk his Teeth into the Juggernauts muscle before it Punched Him in the face causing him to collapse onto the Ground boater then Snapped his Jaw back into Place. Nepgear then landed on the Juggernauts Shoulder as She shoved a large Metal Pipe into its Muscle between the Armor Plates. and just as it then smacked Her off its Body Boater had an electric shock goes through His Body Nepgears some how managed to send an Electric Pulse through His Body. Boaters Eyes Widend as He then saw Nepgear threw a Punch into the Air as His Left arm than Harden as He threw His Arm into the Juggernauts Jaw, and then Dislocating it. Boater then asked Nepgear to Raise Her arm, and Throw it Down as Hard as She could and she did boater replicated the movement as He Raised its Head into the Air She threw Her Arm Down as Boater did the same thing after Grabbing its Wind Pipe then Smashing his Hand through its jaw while Pulling its Wind Pipe with Him. After the Connection broke the Juggernaut then Fell to the Ground as it collapsed Dying from massive Blood loss, and being Unable to Breath from Him pulling its Wind Pipe from the Juggernauts Body. The Squads Cheered as they started their Vehicles up, and Joined them to get to the Solar Panels but after boater turned back he hugged nepgear before telling her.

Boater: "Congrats You've learned to Connect with Me in that form both of Our Stats rise giving Us help against an enemy but in Time Everyone else that

You know will Learn to do it, but Our Connection will be the Strongest... think of it as a combo attack to better understand it".  
Squad leader: "Commander We've taken down a juggernaut"  
Adam: "thank God all Four Juggernauts have fallen right now that leaves at Least Sixteen more Creatures in the City we'll be able to take the Brood Mothers

just get to the Solar Pannels quick so We can the city defense line operational".At the Powerplant, the Squads split off to join the Fight Against the Soldiers that came with the Creatures, and in total around Fifty Thousand of them were Protecting the Powerplant, and the Cloud machine Including the Laser which was Attacking the City. In the Powerplant the goddesses including boater iffy, and compa needed to get down towards the Second Level of the Basement to Activate the Generators for when they Destroy and get a rid of the clouds that were Blocking the Panels.

Boater: "Commander did We get a hold of the other Dimensions for Help"  
Adam: "No We've been Trying to get to the Teleporters to the other Dimensions, but Afoires Hydra including about Two Hundred Thousand Soldiers are Defending the Teleporters".  
purple heart: "boater if we don't get these cannons online we'll be wiped out very quickly"  
Green heart: "perhaps they're going to the other nations to weaken us quicker even if the other nations have stronger defenses they'll be over run if they continue to build up their forces"  
Boater: "I know these cannons will get us an advantage against afoire ray, and who ever else is with them"  
White heart: "enough talk we need to get to those generators"  
Boater: "no I'll be getting to them I need you to attack ray, and help the squads I'm a lot stronger, and skilled than you all if we split we'll finish the mission quicker"  
Purple Heart: "Will you be alright"  
Boater: "yes now go we need to get back to the mission".

Everyone Split up as the Girls Joined the Main Fight while Boater Delt with the Soldiers in the Basement to Activate the Generators in the Room Fefore the Generators Boater took out the Ten Enemies in the Room, but something felt off to Him. Just then a Tunneler with Legs under a Large opening guessing the Opening was the boater stood there with weapons in hand as it Roared before it Grabbed Boter, but He managed to get away from its Grip. boater then grappled to the back wall, and jumped on the tunnelers as it then took off after a few second its emerged from the ground under the enemy soldiers they of course opened fire in him. Boater pulled His Weapon out as He then began Stabbing the Creatures back as He guessed this is what it was, but soon It threw He off Boater then swung his weapons killing a few enemies before jumping out of the way of the Tunnler while Landing a few Hits on it. Rays Laser Turrets Fired Killing about Two Hundred Soldiers as Brained rained their weapons on the enemy, but one of them was shot down by rays turrets making it crash into the ground as the tunnler came back, but he managed to land a critical hit as its blood landed on him. Boater felt a sharp Pain in His Jaw for a few seconds before it went away as he looked back at the others he saw they were struggling to keep their position, and as he tried to run to them. the tunnler the emerged in front of him as it then grabbed him pulling him underground as the others fought the soldier's ray laser weapon began charging up, and the site was them.

Vert: "we need to fall back general"  
General Sam: "we can't their surrounding us all we can do is keep fighting or prey for a way"  
Purple heart: "Ray don't fire on them they're my family"  
ray right: "yeah like that's going to convince me" (throws a spear at purple heart smashing her against the wall).

things weren't going so well Neptune was pinned against as ray powered her main laser the ground troops with the girls were surrounded, and about to be over run the bombers were either shot down or unable to shoot their weapons.

Afoire: "ray she's asking that you kill them all make sure none of them survive"  
Ray: "no problem all though I don't like taking orders, this power is amazing so... okay".

just then boater jumped from up in front of Ray as he looked over to Neptune who was back in her normal form bruised, and hurt

Ray: "Who are You Oh wait... never mind I'll just take you out"  
boater: "if I can't destroy your laser myself I'll Destroy You for hurting neppy".

Boater then Pulled out a Blue glowing Blade before Swinging it against Ray as She pulled Her Sword out they clashed their Swords against each other while fighting each other.

ray: "You can't beat Me I'm stronger than you"  
Boater: "keep talking Bitch You're just pissing me off"  
Nepgear: "Boater help Us We're being over run"

All of a sudden Boater felt a sharp Pain in His Heart He looked down as He saw Histy fall to the Ground as one of the Soldiers shot her in the chest ray then shoved her sword in his chest as she then rammed him into the ground. She then began Stabbing Him repeatedly as he didn't respond from histy life Sign turning Off including Her Child in Her Boater couldn't respond as everyone was over run and Neptunes Life Sign was decreasing. Histy Memories Flashed in front of Him as their Memories Flashed in front of Him His Love with Neptune reminded to Him his memories with the CPUs as their Life Signs began Decreasing as the Soldiers beat the Life out of them

Ray: "Your Friends are Dying Your City is burning your Military is falling, and You can't do anything soon Your World will burn including the other dimensions You really are Weak"

the CPUS Health stopped dropping as He clenched His first

Ray: "now You will Die along with them Boater: "Like a Bitch in Heat"

Boater then began absorbing Share Energy as His Eyes lit up with Power, but something else was there He could hear histys Voice calling out to Him just then Boaters Skin began Cracking as His Fingers Sharpend His Teeth Pointed as He Stood up. He then began Collecting nearby Energy as a Blue Sphere began forming around Him the Enemy soldiers Fired on Boater as the Ball deflected the Bullets

Afoire: "Ray where's the Share Energy Going all of the Cities Share Energy is being Drained"  
Ray: "this Man I don't know who He is"  
Afoire: "kill Him or We're both Dead"

as Ray tried hitting Him with Her Sword He grabbed Her by the Neck

Boater: (singing) "Oh on Tonights show There will Be suffering well I sure can tell this Human Burns in Hell".

Just then a Bright Flash came from Boater after a Few Seconds every Window in all three Nations Shaterd as a large Blue Ball then erupted from Him The laser was then turned to Dust as the Solar Panels began collecting Millions of Mega Watts of Energy per Second. Every Monster in the City then dropped to the Ground as their Flesh was vaporized leaving behind Their Skeletons the zombies created by the Brood Mothers turned back to normal Humans. As the Ball disappeared the Nations went Silent as Steam from the Buildings, and dead Monsters came off the Ground Lowees Snow was gone as the Temperature around the Land was only Sixty Degrees Rays Laser was gone, and the Creatures had turned to Skeletons. Ray stood as a large amount of Energy still Resinated in Her She Laughed silently as Neptune sat on the Ground with the other Girls as they began waking up

Ray: "Now I can finish you off with your powers drained"

all of a sudden a Large Blue Sword went through Rays chest as a Hand was set on Her Shoulder

Boater: "This Sword may not kill You, but Your CPUs form just Died never will You hurt another Living Soul with Your Power, oh and you CPUS Power will be used to bring a Friend back to Life Bitch".

as He Pulled the Sword Human Ray Fell onto the Ground as Boater held Her CPUS Energy in His Hand not the Soul, but the Energy since the CPU was Dead He then Walked over to Histys Body, and Inserted the Power into her. The Wounds Healed up as Histy sat up, and opened Her Eyes to see Boater holding Her in His Hands Histy felt a CPU power resonate in Her as She grew to regular Size as Her clothes grew with her.

Historia: "did We win"  
Boater: "now yet Histy, but we Won the Day... We won the Day" 


	15. Pool Time

After the Fight, a total of Two Hundred Thousand People had been Killed in the Fight meaning One Sixteenth of Planaptunes Population had been Killed which is a lot, but other than that the Council had been Killed during the Attack heck They were the first Target. It's weird because the Tower they Live in is the Bottom of Planaptune Basilicon so the first Building to collapse was the Basilicon which would have been a very hard Punch to Neptune that's if Boater hadn't Drained the cities share Energy so their Share Energy is stored in Him until the Basilicon is Repaired. with the Council gone a new One was formed in an Old Underground Base where the Population had to be moved until the City was repaired, or a new Home could be Built. The new Council unlike the other One they didn't Punish Boater for the Attack, or getting the CPUS including Historia Pregnant instead They rewarded Him for the Battle including Everyone who was fighting, and those Who Lost Their Lives in the Attack. Boater was even given the Chance to become A CPU, but He denied the Offer since He doesn't have the Ability to Lead an entire Nation for a long Time, or even at all plus He made a promise to His friends that He would stay with them until the very end. So the Council asked that He help Historia for a while so She can get used to Her new form included with the new Form she gained the CPU Power connected with her powers so She also has a Second form, and even called it Book Heart which a few People including Boater thought was Funny. The Metal Box was also recovered from the Forest, and with Nepgear Connected to Boater they were able to Open it and the Contents were from a Man before Lastation Lowee, or Leanbox were formed, and a lot of the Research He had done was on Boaters Species somehow, and if They could learn about His Species they would Be able to Develop, or even Improve certain Technology so They could fight back more Effectively against the Creatures.  
The Council also Evacuated the other Nations into their Underground Cities until the Threat was dealt with, and for the next Year the Nations sat in their Underground Bunker a Time was also activated Signaling when something called the Awakening was going to Happen, and it was Ten Years after the final Drift. the Drift was almost three, and a half years ago so they Calculated the Awakening Date by the three major storms every year on the exact day every year, and calculated that They have Six, and a half Years to Evacuate Hyperdimension, and the other Dimensions, or to some how find a way to Stop the Event. They also had to Evacuate the other dimensions to Hyper Dimension as Afoire, and Her Friends had Built up Their Army again and Attacked the other Dimension so Plutia including the CPUS from that Dimension with Uzume, and Umio came to Hyperdimension. Even worse Three new Creatures with one of them being some what of an Ally had shown up during the past Year since the Attack with Ray, and Afoire against Planaptune. These Creatures have been called Electro, or the emp Creture the Absorber which is the Ally some what, and the Soldier which is the Second Easiest Creature to take down behind the Brood Mother.  
Today Boater with Everyone else was Allowed to Swim in the Brand New Pool they got Operational They also got the One for the Civilians to Swim in, but This one they had was strictly only for them due to that everyone except boater was a girl so it had to do with privacy.

Histy: "I'm fine boater I can do it on my own"  
Boater: "alright histy"  
Neptune: "hey boater go change so you join us"  
Boater: "Are you sure Neptune this pool, and room is full of girls"  
Vert: "Oh come on you've seen us all naked once, or twice before"  
Noire: "yeah plus we trust you"  
Blanc: "you once went onto a beach full of naked women, and did absolutely fine"  
Rom, and ram: "plus we're not naked, and if we were you wouldn't be in here"  
uni: "we've all seen that you're not a pervert"  
Nepgear: "Oh come on boater please go change"  
Boater: "oh fine I'll go change".

everyone cheered as boater went into the bath houses hall changing room everyone went back to playing with each other as they splashed water on each other giggling, and laughing as they played in the pool.

Boater: "Man do I not like this, but I guess it'll have to do"  
Neptune: yeah..."  
everyone: "..."

boater stood there with arms to his side as everyone stared at he had an eight pack on his torso with muscles on his entire body as his pecks sat on his chest everyone stared as he jumped in the pool.

Boater: "is something wrong"  
vert: (whispering to Neptune, and histy) "is it just me, or does he look even more handsome"

everyone snapped back into their regular selfs as for the next few hours they had fun together historia who was still finding boater extremely sexy like this asked if he could give a massage, and to her it one of the best she has had in a while. everyone else got one and agreed only because boater was doing it plus he was actually good at it even the kids agreed to it including uzume umio and plutia with the CPUS from the other dimensions. after a few more hours boater got out of the pool as he cracked his bones making everyone fall in love with him more including plutia, but only uzume, and umio didn't like him more in that way since they were already a couple. histy soon got out also as she walked into the changing room where boater was also, and after they were changed she hugged him thanking him for saving their lives.

Boater: "no need to thank me for it historia"  
histy: "I know, but I just can't thank you enough you, and Neptune threw a party for me you saved the nations during the split, or drift as their calling it you saved planaptune a year ago, and you saved my life including my child who's growing slowly"  
Boater: "hehe I know you, and the others can't express your gratitude and trust me when I say this I don't want you to thank me just continue being in my life because you being with me is the only thank you I really need".  
Histy: "I never knew that you could be such a nice guy boater"  
Boater: "that's because I'm constantly thanking you for being the family I never had"  
Historie: "Oh you're making me blush"  
Boater: (hugs histy) "your only cuter when you guys do that"  
historia: "I can't romanticly be with you heck you're in love with Neptune"  
Boater: "no I love you all equally I'd never give any of you up for a single thing".  
Historia: "well their's only one thing I can do then"

historia grabbed boater cheeks as she pulled him against her face, and kissed him after a second she let go as he, and she blushed with a smile on their face they even giggled a little.

boater: "guess we should be getting back home before the others"  
Histy: "Agreed hay boater can I ask you something"  
Boater: "sure what is it"  
historia: "is it alright if I come up top side with you... I may have CPU power, but I still want to record history even if it means one day it'll all end"  
Boater: "sure historia that's alright".

above ground on one of the skyscrapers that hadn't collapsed historia along with boater sat on the roof as they watched the city view as the creatures roamed the surface including monsters with hunters, and the military only attacking during the day.

Historia: "the view's amazing isn't it boater"  
Boater: "y-yeah historia"  
Histy: "is something wrong"  
Boater: do you see this crystal I'm holding"  
historia: "yeah that's planaptunes crystal"  
Boater: "indeed, but do see how much energy is in it currently"  
Histy: (checks the energy amount, and it's above its capacity) "it has energy almost equal to when you pulled the nations together"  
Boater: "indeed... the problem is that with me holding it their's a small chance that I've increased its capacity beyond limit, and if planaptune is repaired I might have sacrifice part of my life so it doesn't over load when I put it back".  
histy: "even if you have to we'll still be together... right"  
Boater: "indeed historia I'm sure we'll still be together"

historia sat against boater as she laid her against his right shoulder he put his arm around her as she slowly fell asleep. he slowly pulled her onto his lap as she was now passed out asleep he kissed her head as he leaned back relaxing his muscles, and soon began falling asleep. 


	16. boater vs iris heart

The morning sun began rising over the horizon as the land lit up like the fourth of July, and the warmth of the air and the suns rays on your skin felt

wonderful saying today was going to be a good day. historia and boater were already back at the bunkers fortress above ground before the sun came

popped view, historia had to get to the database computer to enter her personal entries. tightened didn't have anything to do besides stay above ground until the

guards arrived to keep watch of the place in case their's an attack on them, or if one of the other three bunkers needed help. as boater sat above ground

while almost falling asleep vert came up behind him trying to scare him except her shoes gave her presence away

vert: "man... I wanted to scare ya"  
Boater: "I don't know why, but if you didn't have shoes you might have scared me... besides what is it that you need"  
vert: "oh nothing just wanted to have a small chat"  
Boater: "oh okay... something specific you want to talk about"  
Vert: "yeah what would you do if our kids do live"  
Boater: "love them equally their my children even if I don't have them on purpose I would love them no matter what"  
Vert: "hehe you sound, and act like you would make a great parent"  
Boater: "ha what gave that away"  
Vert: "even though you don't love all of us the same amount as Neptune you think of us as family, and even gave us a chance when we tried to kill Oh Boater: "... that's because I would regret that decision for the rest of my life if I didn't try to give you all one"  
Vert: "you know there's one thing that scares me about CPUs Boater: "what that I could easily beat any of you if I choose to"  
Vert: "no... you can destroy the world if you wanted to... that's what I'm afraid of"  
Boater: "and if there was more like me we would be Vert: "and if there's a god their's a devil".

If their's a god there must be a devil boater thought of that who was the god, and who was the devil to boater that answer is unknown until one day he gets

appearing. he looked over to vert, and pulled the box that Neptune gave him when they had sex, and fell in love for real he made a promise to

only open it when it was time to open it, and that time wasn't now. soon Neptune and the others came up from the bunker as the first shift came to do there

CPU boater stood up as he looked at Neptune, and smiled she did the same back. all of a sudden boater felt a sharp pain as a bullet was shot into the air

everyone jumped as boater walked down the stairs while holding the back of his neck.

Neptune: "boater are you hurt"  
afoire: "he's fine isn't that right big boy... extract historia power, and find ray rights"  
Boater: "yes ma'am"

boater held his hand out to historia as the CPU power in her began draining until it was all gone which made her collapse to the ground knocking her out

Neptune: "boater how could you"  
boater: "my name is not boater bitch"

boater then sent a wave of energy to Neptune throwing her to the other side of the base as she was knocked out also. he ray rights walked out of the

bunkers prison, and out to the top the CPU power went back into her body as she laughed while then grabbing the CPUs with her magic, and forty massive

boat creatures surrounded the base.

Afoire: "now here's what's going to happen your all going to give your CPU powers up to us, or my friends, and he will tear your world apart in the name of

our lands mother gi".  
vert: "what did you do to boater"  
ray: "like he said his name isn't boater"  
Neptune: "b-boater snap o-out of this thing they're hurting us, and you're not stopping them"  
Boater: "Look, woman, I don't know who you are, but if you don't surrender your power I'll tear them from your bodies myself"  
Adam: "boater afoire, and Ray none of us have any idea why you're doing this, but their's one thing you must know"  
ray: "and what's that cutie"  
Adam: "you'll have to go through us if you want our CPUs".

boater then teleported behind Adam as he stabbed him right through the chest killing him instantly everyone including the CPUs looked in shook except

afoire and ray boater wanted him to die slowly.

Afoire: "give up your powers, or more innocent people will die"  
Ray: "Oh come on I want to kill them"  
annonydeath: "hmm I want to give these girls some real fashion oh yeah"  
Cfw Brave: "think of the children afoire they must live"  
Cfw Trick: "I want the two little cuties"  
Cfw judge: "I want my revenge on them for our deaths to come on let's kill them already"  
Plutia: "boater please free our friends"  
Boater: "Oh you must be plita, or should I say iris heart"  
Iris heart: "I said to free our friends"  
Afoire: "my friend kill her"  
Boater: "it'll be a pleasure"  
Afoire: "the rest of you... kill any thing that moves except the CPUs, and their sisters including nepgear we need her especially"

boater cracked his neck as his eyes turned red in anger, and power iris heart got ready for difficult fight, and if she can't stop him perhaps she can weaken

him, or get him out of it. boater ran up to her teleporting half way, and appearing behind her she blocked the blow, but it threw her back as the share energy

from four different nations was still sitting inside of him every second that she didn't stop him her chances of winning dropped. boater teleported behind her,

but she swung her sword cutting his face, but he all he did was get back into the fighting like he couldn't feel pain he did it again this time she blocked

again throwing him into the air, but he went back down as he formed a hammer swinging her down to the ground. iris then felt a sharp pain as images of

naptunia exploding including her home flashed before her eyes she looked back as Neptune, and the others weren't doing so well she could feel their

powers being drained as the base was struggling to keep their stand if something wasn't done soon the bunker doors will be opened.  
boater swung his sword at her, but she blocked before it could hit her the energy in his body was too great for her to be alone all of a sudden yellow heart, or

peashy took a swipe at him throwing him off her and slamming him into a mountain.

yellow heart: "Are you, alright girl"  
Iris heart: "yeah I'm fine all though he's draining my HDD power every time he attacks he's faster stronger and somehow better than me"  
Yellow heart: "perhaps that flash we got a moment ago has something to do with it"  
iris heart: "we need to get him to snap out of it, and get historia in the fight her HDD form is the strongest out of all of us".

boater then teleported behind yellow heart as he swiped to her right grabbed her by the neck then he threw her into iris as he then drained the last bit of

HDD power from them both. Back in the base afoire, and the others were winning the battle, and were almost done draining the CPUs powers

Iris heart: "boater you need to snap out of it"  
Boater: "why should I bitch you CPUs have destroyed our mother we will cleanse it"  
iris heart: "has nothing I said ring a bell"  
yellow heart: "boater you need to save Neptune, and the others".

boater kept attacking going faster, and faster nothing they could say would snap him out of it yellow heart then tried swinging at him, but he quickly

dodged the attack while then grabbing her leg, and slamming her into iris heart who was also about to attack. nepgear who was hidden with the other CPU

candidates in a nearby bush had been trying together to control boater to have him stop attacking, but the connection wouldn't go through.

Uni: "come on nepgear you've got to try harder"  
nepgear: "I can't I'm not strong enough"  
Rom, and ram: "yes you are nepgear boater said you connection was the strongest"  
Nepgear: "n-no it's not... I can't do it"  
Uni: "nepgear you may have lost hope, but boater told us that when hope is missing all you have to do is find it".

boater held his foot on plutias neck as she tried to get it off her, and escape with peashy who was bleeding next to her

Boater: "tell me plutia any last words"  
Plutia: "Neptune loved you boater we all did you gave us a chance to be family we gave you everything, and in return, you saved our lives multiple times

you saved three nations you saved planaptune, and you gave millions hope when heroes seemed to be gone for good... boater you once said that when

hope is missing you have to do is find it like a lost pet you may not remember boater but you must realize that soon you'll be a father".  
afoire: "we're done here friend locate the candidates, and bring them with"

corrupted boater then punched plutia in the face knocking her out he then turned to the bush where the candidates were he then teleported out of the

candidates site. He picked them up all by the back of the neck as He drained the CPU candidate powers from them causing them to black out he walked to

the transport as he threw them into the cell room with the other CPUs he wasn't himself. the boat creatures then began leaving with the soldiers as they

military began shooting at the transport before it teleported by boaters power to afoire and the others base. as the transport landed the CPU and the others

managed to open their eyes, but couldn't move, or speak from being so weak boater then walked back in as the door shut behind him. the room jerked

backward as a mechanical arm pulled the room of the transport, and set it on some kind of tram the transporter then took off and entered the portal to

enter plutias dimension.  
boater stood in the corner as he made sure they wouldn't escape the transport, but they weren't going to Neptune couldn't believe what was happening

neither of them could boater was now their enemy unless they get him to snap out of it.

Afoire: "boat are you, and the others in iris hearts dimension"  
Boater: "yes ma'am, and to be honest they need to be a little prettier"  
Historia: "boater... please this isn't you"  
Boater: "what do I do if their talking"  
Afoire: "shut them up, but don't kill them".

boater then went to a terminal which then opened the walls to a glass wall like thing to reveal what only one word could describe, and that word was hell

the large buildings made of metal with machines wandering the place constructing, and killing people who were trying to escape. smoke stacks covered the sky

blocking the sun as the sky was red over the horizon as the forests of the place where burning as boat creatures walked all over the place. the walls went

back up as boaters heads moved side to side for a while before he sat back down in the corner to make sure they didn't escape

Plutia: "how could you let this happen boater"  
Corrupted boater: "because this is healing the world you destroyed isn't it beautiful"  
Historia: "a world burning in flames constant death, and pollution is a beautiful world boater how is that beautiful"  
Neptune: "we trusted you boater how could you not remember any of us, and how could you let this happen".

boater hardened his hand as he then slammed it across Neptune's face as blood dripped from her nose, and mouth vert remembered what she told boater

before all of this if there is a god there must be a devil, and boater wasn't either he was something worse than a devil.

vert: "boater you may not remember this but tell me this your following orders from afoire when you have the powers of a god why would you follow her orders"  
Boater: "who said I was her little bitch where do you think all of your powers went... oh boy do these powers feel wonderful"  
Historia: "so you took the powers for your self for what"  
Boater: "haha... to rule the world now tell me why do you keep calling me boater"  
Blanc: "because that's what your name is boater"  
boater: "you're gonna have to try harder than that"  
Noire: "your our family you accepted us when we... when we physically hurt you after your successful attempt to heal nepgear who's related to Queen Victoria

the blood line you have to accept no matter what"  
Neptune: "you're the father of our children boater buddy don't you remember... if you're a god boater I'd help you so that something changes boater please stop this before anything bad happens".

boater wasn't convinced that what they were saying was true, but when they arrived boater requested that they are brought to his new room, and asked that they be naked for certain reasons. for the next year they were put through torture by every except the cfws, and boater everyone else though tortured them a few guards even raped the CPUs after the torture, and when they returned back to boater they couldn't move normally, and the CPU powers were gone all though they were still pregnant, and were still developing at the same rate as before they were captured. the CPUs were too scared to even leave the three bedroom apartment that was in boaters room, and boater never took them out all though for some reason when they came back after being raped he would knock them out, and heal their wounds for some reason.

Neptune: "boater if your in there somewhere please come back I can't live with out you"  



	17. going back

It's been almost two years since boater was corrupted by afoire, and the cfws it's been nearly six years since they meet boater in that city, and it's been

six years since they got pregnant with his children. they're showing the looks that their carrying his children, and already there feeling their kicks on their

stomachs, and without their CPU powers, and them carrying their strength, and life signs, are always at an all time low. the only ones who are strong

enough to even leave their beds, and rom, and ram all though what's the point of leaving their rooms when they're locked inside of a room with the man who

lost all memories of you, and will kill you if ticked off. The only thing that rom, and ram could do was bring the others food, and water since they constantly

looked like they were about to die rom, and ram couldn't hold a smile from what happened to them, and everyone nearly two years ago, and who knows

maybe their world's gone. The window that sat in their room looked out into the world that burned outside hell was real, and there was nothing they could do to turn this hellish world

into a heaven again. plutia was the worst of them all nothing but bones her powers had been drained down to zero, and her life sign was almost zero, but

the only reason she was alive was that of his powers resonating off, and her body collecting it to keep its self-alive. Neptune wouldn't talk, or look at

anyone she stared at wall while holding her stomach with what little strength remained in her body, and it wasn't much every night she would wish that

boater return back to normal, and that one day that they'll kiss again. no one believed that he would return that everything he did was a joke to him that he

was working with afoire the entire time, and him being corrupted is a lie made up to make them cling to hope. no one believed that their lives would go back to normal they believed that everything they did everything the held, and sacrificed was for nothing the only

hope they had was that perhaps their children, if they survived, would have a better life somewhere far from here. it was night everyone sat in their beds

either asleep, or dying of weakness Neptune had no strength as something touched her shoulder, and carefully rolled her over. as she was brought out of

the room the person holding her had a mask on while gently holding her making sure he didn't hurt her he set her on a table gently as he touched her

forehead as the bruises, and scars on her body healed.

Boater: "Neptune I may not know you, but tell me is what you say correct everything you, and your friends told me"  
Neptune: "why do you want to know your letting them torture rape, and slowly kill us"  
Boater: "... when hope seems to be gone all you have to do is look for it like a lost pet"  
Neptune: "how do you know that"  
Boater: "because I'm not who I really am if I could I'd rewind everything I did to you I would rewind time for you, and your friends Neptune"  
Neptune: "boater what do you remember"  
Boater: "that you and the others are my real family... they come back to me in chunks for the past two years after you, and your friends told me that I'm the

father of the children you carry in your wombs I told my self that I would protect you, and the kids with my life, and for the past two years I failed that

mission... Neptune their's only one way I can repay you I must get you, and the others to the time machine so you can rewrite history for the better world this is

not a beautiful world"  
Neptune: "boater you can't take us we're dying, and can't even move tonight me, and the others could die, and if we don't we'll die very soon".

boater had tears fall from his face as he listened to Neptune, and her final words as her life force began falling every second

Neptune: "I'm sorry boater, but we won't live only you can go back and fix what you started"  
boater: "I can't believe I let this happen to you"  
Neptune: (life 0.2) "boater it wasn't you"

boater felt everyone's life force drop to zero as they took their final breath Neptune held on for one more second she used the rest of her life force to pull

him closer to her, and kissed him just then her life force dropped to zero. her grip let go as he quickly put his hand on her back as he guided her down

onto the table surface, he looked at her face as he shut her eyes, and put her hands on her chest while forming a rose to put under her hands as he did

with everyone else. he walked from their room as a squad of guards walked in asking if the girls were awake as they needed their next treatment, or they

wanted to rape them again. boaters anger filled him as he caused massive stone spike to emerge through the ground busting through the ground as the

penetrated the underside of the guards. he retracted them as he grabbed one he didn't touch, and bit into his neck, and sucked the blood from his body,

and sucked his blood dry boaters mouth had blood dripping from his mouth. two squads came into the room after boater finished as the guard screamed

in pain, and they were investigating the screaming from his room boaters rage, and power regained from inside of his body as he believed in himself, and

when he did his powers awoken and gained power. boater then formed to scythe in his hands as he ran, and rolled in ball position through the guads as he tore them apart piece by piece, and crushed the

ones who were still alive to death. boaters skin cracked as his eye sockets caught fire with the fire having a tint of blue boater walked out of the room as

he activated his navigation computer to the worlds server room if he was leaving this world he was going to tear it apart. just then two fighter jets came

down the hallway firing their missiles, but boater used his magic to reroute both the fired and un fired missiles to specific location two of them being the

jets. boater jumped into a cooling pipe as he slid down to the bottom where more soldiers were sitting in a storage area boater ran to the center of the room

as he dropped to the ground and summoned enough magic to cause the room to erupt into flames. he continued through two storage rooms that he sent a blaze to a cooling room that he deactivated to fuck up what ever they were cooling after the cooling

room, and endless wave of soldiers, and hallways he located the worlds turret control room where he killed everyone inside whether they were soldiers or

not. using what knowledge he had from fixing noires system he rewrote the turrets to fire upon boat creatures vehicles, and soldiers he also went to the back of

the room, and pulled the power cables so no one could fix the turrets program. before he could get to the time machine he needed to go to three different

locations the power plant the server room, and the nuclear missile controls he needed to get to the missile room no matter what so he could destroy

everything afoire and the cfws had. as boater entered through a wear house the cfw was sitting at a table with chains holding them down boater quickly killed the forty guards in the room

before going up to them

Boater: "the hell did you all, and afoire do to me for the past two fucking years"  
Cfw brave: "we had no idea that we were under a mind control chip that was buried in the back of our neck recently ours were... wait where are the CPUs"  
Boater: "dead because of the shit they were put through"  
Cfw Trick: "n-no I wanted the twins"  
Cfw judge: "they may have killed me once, but that was because I was fighting the with the wrong side we all see that now"  
copy paste: "for what they did to us I want to destroy them for what they did to us"  
Wearchu: "compa chan... I'll kill them all for killing her"  
Annony death: "Oh my noire and the others are gone maybe I'll have a little fun for hurting my friends"  
boater: "If you really want all of this to be prevented then follow me we're going to treat this place apart before we unwind our actions for the past two years

that's if you want to"  
Ray right: "for what has happened in the past two years this isn't what I wanted... we'll help tear this fucking place up"  
boater: "these CPU powers don't have a vessel, and you all will be killed quickly so until we enter through that portal take them, and let's tear this damn

world apart".

boater and the cfw including ray left the room and went towards the power plant as ray with her powers doubled was causing lasers to emerge from the

ground as they began destroying everything in sight. cfw brave had double health, and attack with defense, and his powers he contained where increased

extremely his bravery had also increased due to unis death. cfw judges powers were increased with a small increase to armor on his eyes so that he

wouldn't be blinded his circuits, and robotic body had jets on the back, and bottom for increased movement with armor doubled on his body he also had

two artillery cannons on his shoulders with two mini gun accessories on his arms that he could summon to take a lot of enemies out. cfw tricks

had his stats in every way double with his tongue able to extend double the normal length with razors that he could deploy to tear apart enemies he also

had his weight decreased for increased movement. gay bots armor was doubled with increased ammo storage in his body his power core was also

tweaked as he could open his chest to reveal his brand new reactor core and fire lasers that would destroy almost anything including people. wearchu had

his size increased to a regular humans height with his tail having a pointed end with his claws on his feet, and hands sharpened, and the teeth in his jaw

sharpened with an interior jaw he could shot out. rays powers increased as she could summon more than one laser with them having an increased

the chargeing speed her weapons had triple damage, and when needed she could summon a ghost like version of boater with decreased stats, but not

much to fight for her or help her during combat.  
at the power plant, the crew took out a lot of soldiers guarding the reactor room

Cfw brave: "boater you hack the systems to overload the reactor, and we'll deal with the enemies that come to stop you"  
boater: "understood let's go people"

as boater began hacking the terminal to override the reactor guards began coming into the room, but the cfws took care of them as boater hacked the

console. after about six hundred soldiers boater finally cracked the safe to over ride the power plant, but something was wrong a firewall was put in his way

that he couldn't hack.

afoire: "my boater did you believe that you could over ride my power plant how about I send my gunship to slaughter you all for messing up a large chunk

of my beautiful world".  
just as the video cut out a large ship came into view as its heavy guns began tearing through the wall before six massive harpoons pulled the power

plants wall off eight heavy machine gun tanks dropped from the bottom of the ship.

Cfw: brave: "that ships weapons armor and shield is too tough for us to take down"  
Boater: "Ray do you have the ability to summon another laser"  
Ray: "yes only one"  
Boater: "do it, and fire at the gun ship if we can't take it down completely we'll crash it into the power plant"  
Cfw brave: "go idea we better run as fast as we can when it starts going down"  
copy paste: "yes massive destruction I'm going to like this",

ray then summoned another laser behind the gun ship, and fired it, but not effect

Boater: "ray take my hand, and fire"

as she charged the weapon boater then summoned a massive lighting bolt on the laser causing its power to increase faster, and when firing it exploded

while a massive laser came charging towards the ship, and them. as they ran out of the power plant they looked behind them as the laser hit the

power plant the air went quiet, but soon after a massive explosion causing every window to explode, and causing the power to turn off in the city which

made the backup generators to activate.

Boater: "next up the missiles, and the time machine"  
Cfw brave: "what of the children boater"  
Boater: "cfw brave the children were killed a long time ago... I'm sorry... come on let's give them a brighter future"  
Ray rights: "boater do you have all of your memory back"  
Boater: "no... not yet".

as they arrived at the missile site a large creature then came around the building

Cfw judge: "the hell is that"  
Boater: "gi, but this isn't her real form she's too early she's not supposed to wake up for another four years yet she's alive... ray get all of your lasers to the

missile silos according to my navigator she's the time machine if we kill her".

inside of the missile silo, 20 massive nuclear missiles stood ready to fire at any second as they moved towards the fire computer the building then began

rising up into the air as the half with the computer was torn off as gi ripped it off. boater and the other activated their weapons

Boater: "remember this is our only way home give it all you have"

the cfws got into position as they began attacking while evading gi attacks which were devastating boater told everyone that they needed to weaken her

body if they were going to get home. ray then began charging her lasers to get their shot to kill her as they fired the armor plating in four different locations

broke off they all fired at one of the openings causing the skin, and muscle to explode causing one fifth of her life to decrease. soldiers began busting

through the doors, and firing at them. within twenty minutes they were being surrounded, and over run by the massive amount of soldiers, and boat

creatures that were coming attacking them.

Cfw brave: "I don't think we're going have a home"  
ray: "it was a pleasure to fight with you all"  
boater: "no this is not where we die... everyone I need you all to get on that missile if we can't fight them all we'll drive these missiles into that fucking bitch

killing this world, and the sins it has infesting it".

as everyone got on to the missile as instructed boater then sent a burst of energy causing them to fall under his command they then launched as boater

clung onto the one the others were on.

Boater: "YE HAA"

boater then formed a cowboy hat as he yelled giddy up horsey, and sent the missiles towards to gi causing the other three weak spots to explored dropping

her health down to twenty-five percent. boater summoned a lightning storm to electrify the missiles, and guided them to gis body, and one of them to her

mouth

Gi: "child if you think that you going home think twice you'll have to kill me to get home"  
boater: "that's what I'm going to do bitch you killed my family so I'm going to change that while killing you in the process"  
cfw brave: "boater we're coming up fast on her, and she's not dead"  
Boater: "everyone hold onto something this could kill us... this is the CPUs gi this is for the world you took".

boater then began increasing the missiles power beyond any missile, or bomb even beyond a hydrogen bomb he was going further than a tectonic bomb as

the missile hit a massive light shinned as the shock wave then exploded from then causing the world to implode from massive amounts of heat energy,

and magic discharge. boater held everyone as the worm hole through time accelerated his speed going faster than the speed of light, and fast enough to escape a

black hole then boater went through the other side as the world around him formed including the ground below. boater activated his second HDD form

which held everyone inside the body as boater tried slowing his speed down, but his body was beginning to burn up. as plutia tried to get boater foot off

her neck the island flashed as a massive fire ball began coming from the sky

Afoire: "the hell is that"  
Ray: "ahh"

the cfws collapsed to the ground as a massive head ache came to them as memories with boater in the other world came to them

general Jordan: "Commander Adam the object is massive in size, and seems to be moving by slowing its speed what do we do"  
commander Adam: "g-get to cover, an A-and brace for i-impact"

historia: "oh my god... GET DOWN"

all of a sudden boater crashed into the ground sending a dirt cloud up into the air forming a mushroom cloud above the impact area the energy dispersed

caused the enemy soldiers, and boat creatures to vaporize everything including their bones. the air was silent as the dirt cloud came back down, and

dissipated a massive steam cloud covered the impact crater, but there wasn't one only a dead massive creature sat on the ground. over half of its body was

gone with half of the skeleton visible. as the soldiers surrounded the body boater stood on top of the head as he used his magic to cause the dirt cloud to

disaster everyone was shooked boater was about to kill plutia, and now he was here standing on his second HDD forms corpse.

Boater: "myself you're not going to kill anyone"  
corrupted boated: "what makes you think that'll you'll kill me"  
Boater: "who said I was going to kill myself"

boater then teleported behind the corrupted version of him self-turning the corrupted into a ghost which he absorbed causing his eyes to turn red then blue, and back to normal. boater looked behind him as plutia held her neck he then hugged her as for the past two years he's watched them be tortured, and then ultimately killed he carried her over to Neptune, and the others as afoire tried stopping him, but he grabbed her, and pulled the control chip from her neck while reversing the extractors work giving the CPU their powers. as they landed on the ground their strength, and powers returned

Compa: "boater your all bruised, and scrapped"  
boater: "yeah I am, and oh boy do I have a story to tell you all". 


	18. bad news

two years later the lock only had four years until the awakening, and they only had four years to come up with a solution to either stop the awakening, or

evacuate hyper dimension. the government of each nation had come together to construct a ship that would have the capacity to hold the millions of people

that sat in the three dimensions boater even volunteered to power the engine of the ship if it came to that. boater also had to convince the council that the cfws

weren't evil since that when he was in the other dimension they were mind controlled boater also showed them the chip and after about two days of

deciding they accepted them but asked that trick not lick Blancs sisters constantly, or without their permission. the cfws also had their gratitude for saving

their lives in the other dimension so they agreed to work with him when ever he needed help, or help with a problem boater accepted their offer. boater

was also extremely lovable with the CPU, and candidates since that four years he watched them be tortured and raped for two years, and for two years he

was going to do the complete opposite for them.  
they also had the six-month pregnant look with them so boater now needed to help them with certain things like moving their body a certain way bathing

sitting, and cooking food. if you asked boater if it was tiring he would tell you no sense that with them nothing is stirring, and also his muscles in his body

rarely get tired unless he moving hundreds of tons of weight in one day. the council also asked that boater be with the CPUs until they had their children,

and that they don't leave the bunker, but they ignore that and leave the bunker to accept monster quests or to take down a boat creature. boater of course

come with them on the quests, and laughs when in the middle of a fight, and their HDD clothes rip since in that form they also have the signs of being six

months pregnant. everyone laughs at each other when things like that happen, and when it happens to them it's also funny though it was just something

that happened during the battle.  
during dinner tonight it was just boater, and Neptune since the others got their own room, and they were a couple boater had prepared dinner for Neptune,

and himself cooking her favorite dinner, and of course, it was pudding. Neptune complimented his cooking telling him it was some of the best pudding that

she had ever tasted boater thanked her for the compliment while also eating it saying that he ever liked his cooking telling her it was his first time making

food, and pudding for that matter. Neptune smiled while she ate pudding boater thought she was adorable how she smiled with her small body compared

to him, she was like a fluff ball to him something that deserved love, and attention all the time. Neptune blushed to him calling her a fluff ball

Neptune: "Oh buddy your going to kill me with your compliments"  
Boater: "oh no the fluffy ball is gone die who will keep me warm when I sleep, and who will I cuddle when you're gone"  
Neptune: "you do really have an infinite amount of flirting jokes, and compliments"  
Boater: "Maybe I do maybe I don't... you know I want to eat you because you're so sweet"  
Neptune: "oh no a critical hit of compliments I'm going to die somebody save me".

boater quickly caught her as she slowly fell to her side she kissed him as he did the same back

Neptune: "I can't wait until she's born"  
Boater: "she when did you find out"  
Neptune: "yesterday we're all having a girl boater thought you should know"

Boater: "did someone call for a hero"  
Neptune: "oh my hero"

Neptune kissed boater on the lips as he did the same back to her. boater asked where she wanted to be carried to she giggled as she whispered

Neptune: "Oh my I'm feeling so tired Superman will you please take me away"  
boater: "my oh my little girl you're so dirty hang on miss as I'm the man of steel".

in the morning Neptune and boater laid in bed naked as they had sex again they both enjoyed it with Neptune, and her small fluffy body, and his man of

steel rod, but either way the sex for pleasure wasn't the agenda them being together was the point. boater stood on a tree stump in his dream as he over

looked planaptune below him like he was planaptunes god boater had an upset expression on his face as he sat there alone with Neptune nowhere in

sight. news papers flew by him with hyper dimension coming to an end as their titles the information in them said that planaptune was on fire burning as

the ground cracked causing the land to fall apart piece by piece. boater lifted his hand from his lap as his hand was covered in blood of who knows whose

blood it was that he had on his hands perhaps it wasn't just one person. boater looked behind him as a large ship half stuck in the ground on fire exploded

with the looks of that millions of people used to be in that ship hopes, and dreams all lost within seconds of hitting the ground.  
the world around him shifted as he was now in a bar with no one inside beer in hand boater let the glass go he then stood up walking out of the door outside

the city he had never seen before sat on fire as the water around him was filled with dead bodies with blood replacing the water. as he sat behind the

railing he felt a child touch his hand he looked down as a child version of Neptune held his hand he picked her up as a wall of fire came towards him. as it

hit him the world shifted again as now he had a coat on while it snowed around him he walked while struggling until a mountain house sat in the distance

inside he shut the door behind him as he looked around. as he took the coat off child versions of the girls came down the stairs, and sat around the fire as

he walked closer he realized something the children cried as they held each other's hand. the world shifted again as boater held one of the children in his arms Neptune sat in arms with blood on her he looked up as the children sat around the

fire with blood splattered on them dead as he held his sword in his hand with blood covering them. boater opened his eyes, as he jumped from the bed as the

sun shined through the curtains Neptune wasn't in bed, but he heard her in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

Neptune: "b well good morning sweety"  
Boater: "g-good morning baby you're looking beautiful as always"  
Neptune: "the others are in the kitchen eating breakfast why don't you get dressed, and come eat"  
Boater: "y-yeah I'll be there in a moment".

as Neptune skipped into the kitchen boater put on a pair of clothes as he walked into the kitchen where indeed everyone was eating breakfast

Boater: "morning everyone"  
Everyone: "morning boater"

boater sat in his chair as he closed his eyes from a headache that he had he opened his eyes as he began eating his food

historia: "hey boater did you hear about the what the nations plan on doing"  
Boater: "no... I didn't"  
Blanc: "the other nations plan on combining the bunkers by a new tunnel their digging"  
Boater: "ooh that's very i-interesting"  
Noire: "hey boater you alright you were studdering for a moment"  
Boater: "huh oh uh y-yeah I'm f-fine just a bad dream"  
nepgear: "oh really what was the dream about"  
Boater: "Oh I r-really don't w-want to t-talk about it everything about it wasn't i-interesting"  
Vert: "oh come on it can't be that bad"  
Boater: "t-trust me vert I d-don't want to talk a-about it".  
child iffy: "ah I wanted to hear about it".

boater looked at the child version of iffy as blood appeared, and disappeared over, and over on her body, he began sweating as he looked away from her he

looked back up as the dead corpses of the girls sat in the chairs. he held onto his sanity a bit longer as he looked down at his food his food was now

human meat, and blood leaking from the meat he began feeling sick on the inside. boater held his hand on his face as he twisted his middle and pointer

finger putting them above his left eyes as he slowly breathed in, and out boater felt like he was going insane.

Gi: "you can't escape me, my child"  
Boater: "shut up just shut up I'm not your slave"  
Gi: "perhaps, but if you don't leave your friends they will die because of you"  
Boater: "shut up... they will survive... get out of my head"  
Gi: "Oh come on don't be so rude"  
Boater: "get out of my head... GET OUT OF MY HEAD".

as reality came back boater then cracked a window as his hand came into contact with a surface boater retracted his hand as he looked around with the

walls made of glass with the main wall being a white color. boater walked to the door as the door slid up opening

Historia: "how are you feeling boater"  
Boater: "histy where am i"  
Historia: "the recovery area of the bunker during breakfast earlyer you want as stiff as stone, and began acting weird we brought you here to see if everything was alright, but when we did your brain nearly fried our systems so we projected your activity onto our TVs which was the only thing that could handle your activity, and we saw your nightmare that you had".  
Boater: "Oh you did..."  
Historia: "indeed... we also detected that when you went stiff until the point you cracked the glass we detected a second signal, but we have bad news" boater: "what is it"  
Historia: "when we questioning the cfws, and afoire we had discovered that due to you crashing two years ago, and turning into your god hdd you released enough magic, and energy to equal twenty hydrogen bombs"  
Boater: "why is that bad news"  
Historia: (holds up the count down) "we don't have two more years we have eight months until the awakening you shorten the process from you energy outbursts during those moments"  
boater: "has general Adam begin looking for a way to either speed up the construction of the ship, or stop the awakening"  
Historia: "indeed from the box recovered from the forest we have found out that there is a cave system somewhere around planaptune that leads to a volcano like structure that was covered by game industries".  
Boater: "what other secrets does game industries have"  
Historia: "you may want to go speak with nepgear, and uni in the research, and discovery lab downstairs then Adam wants you to speak with chain about finding resources for the escape ship, and the portal to the human world".  
Boater: "anything else"  
Historia: "indeed the development rate for our children has sped up our due date is the day of the awakening me, and the CPUs including the candidates will be in the hospital area until needed... one more thing boater the other nations will be arriving in about eight weeks for the ship construction, and solution to the awakening"  
Boater: "historia let the others know that I will make sure you all survive and that you get a chance to raise children even if means... they don't have a father to grow up with". 


	19. information pleasure

boater walked down stairs to speak with nepgear, and uni like historia asked that he do if he wanted to know about his past, and sure enough covering the walls, and the ceiling was news papers, and articles including journal entries about him sightings information, and theories were the only things on them. boater was jaw dropped as he looked at them with pictures of him, or what looked like him walking through forests, and him looking straight back at the camera. the theories that these people, or person made about him were all true things ranging that he's one of a kind some theorising that he has something to do with hyper dimension Neptunes making millions of years ago, and even a chunk of the information on the awakenings date some even remade to specific dates one of them even had the date historia to him which was eight months away from today. there were even things about the government killing people who were figuring out about boater, and his species one even suggested that planaptune was built on the volcano so that awakening could be stopped, and over the years the nations acted as power nodes, and the land was the energy including the CPUs who would be drained of their energy so that gi could wake from her slumber.

Boater: "who the heck did all of this it's... amazing is all I can say"  
Nepgear: "brilliant as me, and uni say the source of the information is from a man known as Jordan Swanson who lived around eight hundred years ago during neptunias modern times or was it the industrial age... uni was it the industrial age or the modern age eight hundred years ago"  
Uni: "the resource made to use the paper, and the materials that this box is made if suggests that it was during the industrial age, but during our steam age... well that's what I suggest"  
Boater: "hmm... who ever Jordan Swanson was he sure was brilliant to figure this much out with out the government knowing about it, and who knows perhaps their's more that he made about my species that wasn't in the box".  
Nepgear: "well that would suggest that Jordan was murdered after he buried what findings he did have about your species"  
Boater: by the way historia told me that you discovered something about my origins"  
Uni: "indeed... we discovered that you had a mother who was killed by game industries, but you hatched from your egg and escaped, but you were shot with a memory loss bullet which made you forget about what little you saw before you were shot, and escaped".  
Nepgear: "indeed we also discovered that when your mother died her bones were crafted into a special ring necklace, or emulate, or crown that each of us obtained when we got our powers... now that I think about that it's very, and I mean very dark".  
Boater: "You do know I'm still listening nepgear and uni"  
Nepgear: "oh sorry the baby's giving me, and uni a lot of stress, and pain sorry about that where we again oh yes... as we were saying her bones were crafted with magic into these wearable things for some odd reason we suggest that they were crafted into these as a trophy or some other reason".  
Uni: "we also may have discovered something about the caves in the land we believe that the guardians created them as a transportation route for both goods to stay alive magic, and air for gi... your brood mother technically"  
Boater: "so your telling me that neptunia is the back side of gi, and one more thing you do realize that g.i are the initials for game industries"  
Nepgear: "that's what we were going to tell you next... oh yeah game industries was brought to the land to act as the next generation of guardians after the originals were killed off by the gods of hyper dimension, and the human world"  
Boater: "so these gods who are they"  
Uni: "that's not documented, and might have never been, but we do know something they did something evil to gi, and banished her to the hyper dimension because she wanted to destroy their creations which is the human world they call earth".  
Boater: "so technically gi has a right to be really pissed off at the gods, but she's taking her anger upon the innocent"  
nepgear: "apparently, but we have one problem from the scans underground we haven't found her underground so either she's camouflaged, or we haven't looked hard enough"  
Boater: "that's alright... anyway that's all I need for now... hey why don't you two head up to the hospital with the others you two seem like you need a break from so much work"  
Nepgear: "y-yeah I think we should... see you later boater"  
Uni: "I agree with you, and nepgear, but yeah see you later".

as they walked from the room boater took a moment to look at the news articles, and research documents covering the walls indeed it was amazing that one man did all of this, but boater needed to head over to chain about the escape ships materials. outside the bunker at the ships construction dock machines, and people worked tirelessly as they molded, and shaped the ship into the structure that would save them during the end times.

Boater: "nice to meet you chian commander Adam said that you needed help locating materials for the ship"  
Chian: "yeah, but not really instead I need you to locate a mineral call bavarium ever heard of it"  
Boater: "y-yeah I think so isn't it that material that when refined, and used correctly can form a shield around a vehicle"  
chian: "indeed that's it, but currently the only deposit in a sand field that's located near lastation if I remember... johnny is the sand field located by lastation or leanbox"  
Johnny: "for the last time chian it's located near planptune"  
boater: "let me you want me to clear the area so you can excavate the rock for the ship"  
Chian: "indeed, but I also want you to investigate the ship that came over here around eight weeks ago"  
Boater: "the ship that was on flames, and crashed somewhere in lowee"  
chian: "yeah I need you to investigate the ship for survivors, and anything interesting who knows maybe we can salvage the ship, and tweak it a little so we can speed up the escape ships progress, and finish date"  
boater: "alright I'll set off a beacon when you can starting excavating the bavarium, and I'll be back after me, and the cfws are done with the ship exploration".  
chian: "You should go see the others before you set off since who knows how long you'll be gone"  
Boater: "I was going to anyway...".

boater went back in the bunker down to the cpus as he walked into the hospital area he asked which room they were in, and the nurse told him which one saying they had been wanting to see him. as he walked in he saw everyone as they sat in their beds, and chairs while playing video games

vert: "Oh come on Neptune how are you so much better"  
Neptune: "that's because I've mastered how you play in mortal combat plus I have Scorpion with his get over here more"  
Noire: "I still prefer sub zero he breathes ice for crying out loud"  
Neptune: "but heat melts ice noire the cold cant freeze heat it only turns it cold"  
Blanc: "could you keep it down I'm trying to read here"  
rom, and ram: "yeah we're trying to play a prank on the nurses"  
Blanc: "just because I'm carrying you two doesn't mean I can't kick your ass so don't try that shit"  
nepgear: "Oh come on blanc don't be so angry just relax like the rest of us"  
uni: "why don't we just relax for a second"  
historia: "dear god if only boater was here things would calm down"  
Boater: "and how well is that going histy"  
Neptune: "yes boater's here come to play with us"  
Boater: "Wish I could, but I have to head out tomorrow, and might not be back for a while... but I guess that it's tomorrow I can join you for a while"  
vert: "sorry, but this is a two player game, but if boater can beat Neptune she'll have to give up her turn to someone else"  
Neptune: "hehe boater you better hope you can keep up since you've never played before".

after a few matches with boater Neptune had been beaten over, and over from boater who has never played the game which made everyone except Neptune laugh their ass off seeing Neptune get her ass kicked by someone who has never played before. after the turns with everyone else including vert he hasn't beaten heck it was like he knew their exact next move before they even made it they asked how he did it, but not even he knew.

Vert: "hey boater mind massaging my back I'm getting extremely sore from gaming so much"  
Boater: "if the gamer who has played for nearly a week straight with out a break asks I might as well agree Blanc: "my back is also getting sore mind rubbing it".

boater then put his finger on their necks as he pushed while twisting causing some bones to crack making them fall back as they passed out from how amazing they felt by what ever he did. everyone else also asked for one, and he did the same thing causing plutia who was visiting the children uni noire histy, and uzeme with umio as he was a fish.

Boater: "well I wasn't expecting everyone to fall asleep from that"  
Neptune: "hehe funny that only me, and nepgear are the only ones awake"  
Nepgear: "indeed Neptune wonder what we should do now"  
Boater: "You say that like you want to do something that I might fight against"  
Neptune: "well me, and nepgear have been in pain for a while down there we've tried multiple things while you're away, but nothing's working"  
Nepgear: "what we're asking boater is... well"  
Boater: "you want me to have sex with the both of you so your vaginas doesn't hurt so much"  
Neptune: "well... when you put it like that... it seems like we're disgusting people"  
boater: "look I have no objections, but never talk about it please".

nepgear and Neptune pulled boater into their room which was on the side of the main one and pushed him against the wall as Neptune began kissing him, and nepgear began taking her, Neptune, and boaters clothes off. nepgear licked boaters stomach as Neptune slowly pulled boater down to the ground boater had a raging boner as nepgear began kissing boater while Neptune moved down towards his penis. nepgear then stuck her fingers in his mouth as she pulled his jaw apart pulling his extra teeth out, and began kissing him again while they were out boater had no idea why she did that, but her kissing him while they're out actually felt good to him. boater felt something slimy on his penis as something went up, and down while Neptune made a slurping noise as she put pressure on her arms, and let go as she sucked his dick. boater had never felt like this even when he was having sex he couldn't explain it, but it had to do with Neptune, and nepgear being here while they had what special eighteen plus websites call a threesome. nepgear the moved up as she lowered her body dropping her right tit on him he began sucking which made her drool as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. as he bit down he felt something drip from her between her legs as her body temperature began rising while he bit down and licked her nipple it felt amazing to her. as Neptune stooped they switched positions, but instead of Neptunes nipples she lowered him down to the ground putting her pussy on his mouth he wrapped his legs around her waist as he pulled her covered her mouth as he began. his tongue extended as he pushed it in, and out acting like a penis Neptune had never felt something so flimsy, or bendable in her pussy before neither did she think she would ever have something in there. his tongue split as the second half pulled out, and began licking around her pussy causing her pussy to begin dripping nepgear then lifted her body as she set her self on top of his penis, and began thrusting. boater then somehow lifted his body as he held Neptune in place while nepgear fell onto the bed before he began thrusting his penis in, and out as she covered her mouth as she moaned while drooling. Neptune then began licking nepgears chest as nepgear had tears form in her eyes while she had her hands on her mouth as she couldn't handle this much pleasure. boaters finger nails began growing as nepgear could feel that he was almost at his limit with her Neptune was almost at her limit, a just as they broke the limit boater tightened his grip on Neptune as he covered her mouth. boater pulled back as he gently set Neptune next to nepgear as they both breathed in, and out while their face was red boater put his clothes as they did the same after a moment while trying to catch their breath. after Neptune, and nepgear caught their breath they sat next to boater as they pulled him up to pillows before wrapping their arms falling asleep afterward. boat shut his eyes as he felt their breath, and with their stomachs against him once in a while before he began dreaming he felt his daughters kick once in a while once it felt like one of them tried reaching out for him. boater sounded him asleep as he began dreaming knowing that things would be alright one way, or another he also knew that if they survived after being born he would be with them no matter what. 


	20. abandon ship

In the morning boater went out to the sand field outside of plnaptune forgetting to bring the cfws with him all though he couldn't think for some reason

something about his daughters moving couldn't allow him to think maybe because it was the first time he felt them move. as boater moved towards the

sand field he hoped and prayed that he would get the chance to hold them and be there as a father for them even if it was only for a second. he also

hoped that they would grow up to be normal healthy children because if they inherited boaters abilities people would fear them they would be cast out

for something, they couldn't help. at the sand, field boater activated the flare for them to come excavate the site for the mineral, and afterward activated his

HDD power, and flew over to lowee where the city seemed like it had been abandoned for hundreds of years even though it's only been around five years

since the boat creatures attacked planaptune and gave a huge threat to the cities. as he looked around he began seeing the smoke from the ship that had

crashed, and at the site indeed the ship was huge being at least two thousand feet and being around sixty feet tall. being so massive boater knew that it

would take a while to explore the whole thing, but before he did he had to go up to the command center, and see the ships logs to see where it came from

because it didn't come from hyperdimension or megadimension. boater couldn't find an entrance until he went towards the ships under belly, and found a circular elevator that still had power thankfully he activated the

terminal that brought him up into the ship. after the elevator stopped the door opened up to a tram inside the ship which was weird since only large cargo

transport and command ships had them because of their massive size all though from the looks of the ship it was destroyer ship that might have come

here to return home, or attack hyperdimension. as he turned the tram terminal something echoed through the tram service tunnel he looked up to see what

made the sound nothing was in sight, but he activated his distress beacon for back up something was still on the ship. boater looked back at the

terminal, but it wasn't working saying the tram was offline due to the trams breaks damaged who ever served aboard the ship did care about safety.

boater jumped down onto the tram rails and began walking down them as he arrived at another station the sign above the door said command center this

is where he wanted to be he then jumped up and walked through, but before he did something moved past him behind him. he turned to see what it was, but nothing was there he ignored it and kept moving toward the ships command center to get info on the ship if anything

survived the crash. inside the command room no dead bodies were in sight, but if there where they were in a hurry to get out of their well no shit they were

in a hurry, they were crashing. boater sat on the commander's chair as it turned, and moved forward to the ships main terminal on it boater-opened the log

files to figure out what the ship was doing, or where it came from. to his surprise, the ship's origins were from hyperdimension all though the last entry from

the captain or crew was nearly two hundred years ago, but on the last entry, it was called my last words.

Captain Jordan: "this is captain... this is Jordan I'm no longer a captain to them if you're listening to this then the ship successfully made it back to

hyperdimension and I'm glad... that also means I'm probably dead. if you're wondering where the crew is they weren't on the ship, to begin with as a

punishment for researching the boat species they faked my death in a car crash and imprisoned me on this ship. for the past 10 years, I've lived on this

ship constructing boat species, and I successfully made four of them with minds of their own their currently their in their egg stages, and they can only

awaken from a pure blood boat awakening them by touch. if your reading this please locate him, and awaken them their currently behind you in the

containment room please wake them up for me so they can have a life... this is my last log entry".

boater got off the chair and walked to the backside of the command center, and sure enough, four eggs sat next to each other, but what was moving around in the ship

as he tried opening the containment something hit him from behind him. it then flipped him as a women opened her mouth with a second inner jaw as

she tried firing it boater grabbed her, and threw her against the wall as he formed his sword, and threw it next to her head.

Boater: "lady I don't know who you are, but I don't want to fight you"

she stood up, and threw him against the wall, and tried breaking his arm, but he cracked his skin as he caused his fingers to sharpen, and scratched her

left eyes blinding her left side he then slammed her against the wall holding her up with his hand.

Boater: "lady I don't want to fight you, but if you don't tell me who you are I will kill you"  
Jordan: "Are you pure blood boat"  
Boater: "indeed... wait are you Jordan"  
Jordan: "yes who are you"  
Boater: "the name's boater my girlfriend hopefully soon to be wife calls me that"  
Jordan: "wait boater we've met before when the council ordered that you and your mother be killed"  
Boater: "indeed, but what happened to you"  
Jordan: "I was injected with your DNA before they imprisoned me on this ship, but may I ask how long have I been gone"  
Boater: "at least two hundred years Jordan, and the thing you call the awakening is in eight months because I've released enough magic, and energy to

shorten the period"  
Jordan: "my... I must help you stop it"  
Boater: "indeed, but how did you, and the eggs survive".  
Jordan: "they have hydra DNA so they were fire proof plus their containments protected them from the impact for me I was in hibernation so I lived through

crash, and woke up yesterday"  
Boater: (phone rings, and it's Neptune) "hey Neptune what is it... why would you be coming here... okay if Adam asks so that's fine... yeah I'm alright... alright stay warm, and see you in a moment... alright bye"  
Jordan: "who was that"  
Boater: "my soon to be wife... she's telling me that she and the back up are coming here"  
Jordan: "back up what is there a problem"  
Boater: "no they're coming here because I activated my distress beacon because of you since you were causing noises to echo through the ship"  
Jordan: "thank god they're coming I need to help stop the awakening, but may I ask what class you are boater"  
Boater: "I have none I'm one of a kind as you said in your research".  
Jordan: "one of a kind... hm very interesting mystery class my if we stop the awakening friend I may want to study you sense that your species to me is very

interesting, but if I created them with part of my DNA then their's a very small c-chance that they could be like you... tell me how many children are you

having"  
Boater: "seven, but you're not touching them"  
Jordan: "n-no I don't want to I was just asking... n-now lets wake them up, and take a seat"

boater opened the glass doors and touched each egg causing them to light up

Jordan: "now that their waking up let's sit down, and talk until your friends come here"  
Boater: "why are you moving your hands like sign language, but you're not making words"  
Jordan: "well for being alive over a hundred years stuck on this ship you do that when you're no longer fully human... now let's talk... tell me are their others

of your kind"  
Boater: "indeed, but their aggressive, and hostile due to them being clones, and programmed to do one thing"  
Jordan: "n-no just because their clones doesn't mean their mindless they just haven't gained the ability to be self-aware"  
Boater: "what do you mean they haven't gained the ability yet"  
Jordan: "well their species is starting when they should have millions of years ago like you mother, but because they are a few would need to stay alive, to

gain the ability with what I have seen since I woke up there are boat creatures roaming so that means that soon they might have children who gain the

ability to be self-aware... things just t-take a while".  
Boater: "will my children gain my powers"  
Jordan: "that's unknown you're probably still the only boat creature to be born from another so we won't know until their born... by the way how far are they"  
Boater: "they have signs of being seven months along, but they have eight months and have been pregnant for at least four years if I remember".  
Jordan: "interesting... being pregnant with with a child with the father, not hyperdimension people, or humans take longer for the baby to develop"  
Boater: "question if the cpus left hyperdimension would they lose their powers"  
Jordan: "I've never thought of that, but if people still believed in them their's a chance that no they wouldn't... why do you ask"  
Boater: "if we can't stop the awakening, or hyperdimension is damaged enough the three dimensions might have to evacuate to the human world"  
Jordan: "three dimensions... oh boy I have a lot to catch on... hey your necklace is glowing"  
Boater: "oh this glows when the others are close to me... mind telling how to let them in"  
Jordan: "Yeah I'll open the doors for them to come in".  
Boater: (communicator rings) "hey Neptune are you, and the others here"  
Neptune: "indeed mind opening the doors before the nuclear chian explodes here"  
Boater: "yeah tell the others my friend Jordan will be opening the doors"  
Nepgear: "Jordan do you mean... the man who created the information on your species"  
Jordan: "Hey I'm a woman thank you very much"  
Boater: "Jordan's a woman nepgear, and yes the one who studied my species... wait Jordan how operational is this ship"  
Jordan: "tell everyone to come on the ship it's big enough to fit at least 3 million at most if expanded enough".  
boater: "tell who ever is in charge to get everyone inside the ship Jordan might be able to move the ship to the bunker"

with everyone in the ship chian and boater with a few commanders and captain Adam sat in the command room

Chian: "this ship uses a nuclear engine mark three, but in order to activate the engine we would need to take the reactor out from the ship which means

disassembling the ship installing a new one, and reassembling it that would take over eight months, and we don't have that long"  
Adam: "so the ship's useless for evacuating hyperdimension, and mega dimension, and plutias dimension"  
Jordan: "n-no... chian is it this ship was never activated but launched because of a sling shot system which threw the ship into the endless void of

hyperdimension so that only boater can activate the ship"  
Adam: "how is that even possible no document... okay forget that statement, but how would that even be possible"  
Chian: "because it's not it's not possible for a ship to start up because some one who's special has special DNA"  
Jordan: "first of all bitch be thankful he, and his mother existed it they didn't there would be no such thing as a centralized patrol unit or CPU for short"  
Chian: "who you calling bitch it's not physically possible for him to start a ship this size just by touching, and if it possible it would have started already"  
nepgear: "Can everyone just calm down... boater p-please do something"  
boater: "uh the baby tells me I shouldn't do anything plus if I do things could heat up in a bad way"  
Adam: "you two need to stop fucking fighting like little bitches"  
general Jordan: "hey don't disrespect women like that".

just then everyone pulled their swords, and hammers out through out the ship the soldiers split up into two different group half on chians side and the others

on Adams side, the cpus went up to boater since they couldn't fight.

Adam: "Are we seriously going to fight because of this shit"  
general Jordan: "oh yeah we will Adam my friend"  
boater: "I wouldn't pull a single trigger, or throw a swing at anyone if I were you"  
commander Adam/ general Jordan: "why's that"  
Boater: "think for a moment vert mind telling everyone what you said about gods, and devils"  
vert: "if it'll stop the fighting sure... if their's a god there must be a devil, and which are you"  
general Jordan: (pulls his gun out, and points it at boater) "shut the hell up either the girl goes, or all of you die"  
Boater: "you won't kill me with that bullet"  
general Jordan: "maybe not, but I can kill one of them"  
Boater: "pull the trigger, and watch what happens general Adam"  
Adam: "Jordan put down the gun before you do something stupid"  
general Jordan: "like me shooting one of them is stupid... besides I never like cpus no one does what do they do, and what are they for what protecting yeah

bull shit my mother was killed by a monster inside the city when the goddess was supposed to protect us, and boater killed hundreds when he went

through the city, he and the cpus need to go".  
Boater: "pull that trigger Jordan, and you will make the biggest mistake of your life"  
Neptune: "I hope you know what you're doing boater".  
Adam: "nothing you say will convince me"

Adam then pulled the trigger, and just before it hit Neptune boater put he had in front of her causing the bullet to get stuck in his hand boater lifted his hand,

and he extended his tongue into his hand and pulled the crumpled bullet out in his tongue. boater dropped the bullet into his hand as he lifted his hand

extending it out a bit, and showed Adam

Boater: "That was a very big mistake Adam"  
Adam: "you'll have to kill me first asshole"

Jordan then picked up a needle, and injected himself causing his eyes to turn purple he then jumped at boater throwing him out of the front window onto

the ships hull Jordan then picked up boater throwing him into the air and elbowing him down back, but boater grabbed his leg slamming him into the ship.

Jordan then pulled a metal bar from the ship, and stabbed boater in the right side of his chest boater couldn't pull his weapons out so he pulled the metal

bar out, and hit Jordan across the face, and put the bar into a bat position, but Jordan recovered quickly and grabbed the bar breaking it in half, and punching

boater sending him back. Jordan quickly ran up to boater as he grabbed his arm, and raised him into the air slamming him into the ships hull, and threw him over

into a tree, and punched him again, but boater quickly reacted as he then pulled a branch off and cut jordans chest hurting him. boater then stabbed him in

the shoulder Jordan screamed in pain, but somehow picked up a rock slamming his breaking it boater got up pushing his jaw back into place as he then

grabbed the stick, and began pulling Jordan then slammed him against a tree. he saw boater getting weak

Jordan: "what is that all you got to come on I thought you were a god maybe I'll visit your soon to be wife, and show who's the real god"

Jordan then teleported to inside of the command center and looked at Neptune as he sharpened his fingers just as he was about to attack boater then

teleported to his side grabbing the stick, and kicking Jordan away from him ripping the stick from his body pulling his entire right arm with it. Adam

screamed in pain as boater then lifted his head, and let go shoving his other hand in his throat, and pulled upward ripping his head clean off his body his

the corpse then fell to the ground as his eyes turned back to normal. boater dropped the head as he walked over to Neptune

boater: "Are you alright Neptune"  
Neptune: "y-yes" (hugs boater while crying tears of joy, and fear)  
chian: "Uh Jordan think we can forget that whole argument"  
Jordan: "yeah we can forget that, and be friends... now let's get this ship online"  
Chian: "I hope your touch activation works"  
Jordan: "boater can y-you touch the activation console"  
Boater: "where's that Jordan"  
Jordan: "commanders chair".

boater took a seat in the commander's seat causing the seat to go back up as he pulled the activation console up, and touched the start button access was

denied boater leaned back as he put his hands on the two joy sticks he told everyone to not panic. Neptune and the cpus with the candidates walked up to

him, and in front of him the console began going haywire for a moment as the program began reprograming, boater put his hand back on the activation

button and it allowed him to access the ships light turned on as the engineers in the engine room said the ship's reactor was activating. the ship the jerked

up as the underside engines kicked in pushing the ship upwards as the main engines came online, jordan asked that people who could fly a ship of this

size get on the consoles he can't control the ship on his own. the main engines activated causing the ship to jerk forward as it flew over the bavarium

excavation site chain called ahead to ask that the ship yard is cleared for them to land. the ship pulled in, and the metal arms grabbed the ship pulling it

into the ship yard as it did boater pulled out, but as he did Neptune dropped to the floor as she held her stomach.

Boater: "Neptune... are you okay"  
Neptune: "the baby boater... I think she's coming now"  
Adam: (looks at the ground to see a puddle on the ground "GET THE FUCKING DOCTOR NOW SHE'S IN LABOR" 


	21. boater vs a hydra

Hello everyone mangle is female here I just want to say this for being my longest story I really want to know two things if you're enjoying it and if you want me to explain certain things. at the end of this story if I get enough questions I'll do questions, and answers for the story since this story will be remade it'll be called the same thing maybe, but I'll get into the story for you all if you don't understand what's going on. if you have question like how old boater is, or how the hell the cpus are pregnant for over two years I'll answer I'll also answer personal, but one that is too personal I won't answer. I'll answer all of them questions you have about the story, or I so ask away it'll be answered so don't worry about me answer specific questions because I will answer all of them. if you want to leave a comment about the story, but don't want others seeing it just message me don't be shy I won't be a dick to you because I'm not an asshole like most people so comment on the story or message me personally. if you want a shout out, or specific kind of story tell me, and I will respond to you one more thing if you want to ask a personal question to me like help in life, or a story doesn't be shy to ask. now before I leave to continue the next chapter I want you all to know that this story will be ending soon just to let you know now that I'm done just message me, and leave a comment either saying how bad, or good it is, or a question mangle is female over, and out. _

boater sat in the waiting room with the others as Neptune went into surgery for delivery due to her hip bone being too small, and the baby might need help

to stay alive outside of her womb. Boater sat in the chair freaking out would the baby be okay would she have a normal life would she not make it boater

couldn't think straight as was she too early for delivery would she even take a breath. historia tried calming him down all though when she tried touching her

not only did she almost burn her finger boater began pacing walking back, and fourth freaking out he couldn't calm down how could he either he was going

to be a father or his daughter would die, and the doctor would tell him. everyone was worried for Neptune even though she was a lay kind of girl who

always wanted pudding, to relax, or play video games she was a nice heart warming girl who broke the fourth wall a lot.

doctor: "is boater here"  
everyone including boater: "is Neptune, and the baby alright"  
doctor: "Neptune is fine, and boater can you follow me please, and only him the rest of you can see Neptune".

as the group split up boater followed the doctor right outside of where Neptune was, but far enough so they couldn't hear

Doctor: "before you go through this door... p-please brace yourself"  
boater: "y-yeah is she alright doc"  
Doctor: "n-no she can't breathe on her own we've connected a breathing tube to her to breathe for her her heart is also too weak, but we also got a machine

hooked up to her to beat for her... the signs show that if she doesn't show signs for the better route w-well... she only has one week to live".

boater went pale as he couldn't respond, or react to what he heard how could he the news was that his daughter might only have one week to live boater

couldn't react to that, and who could. boater put his hand in the doctors should, and thanked him for telling him, and helping her he walked into Neptunes

the room where everyone stood up Neptune looked up as she lifted her body up for news on her.

Neptune: "w-well how is she"  
Nepgear: "did she make it tell me she did"  
Noire: "boater tell us that she'll do okay"  
uni: "boater will she have a good life"  
Blanc: "tell us boater will she be alright will our kids be okay"  
Rom, and ram: "tell us our sisters will be okay"  
historia: "boater please say something"  
vert: "is something wrong"  
Neptune: "honey why aren't you saying anything".

boater looked up with tears dropping down from his face, and with the strength in him responded to them

Boater: "one"  
Neptune: "one what"  
Boater: "she might only have... one week t-to live i-if things don't get... better"  
Neptune: "... w-what"  
Historia: "..."  
nepgear: "..."  
noire: "..."  
uni: "..."  
blanc: "..."  
rom, and ram: "..."  
Vert: "..."  
no one could respond, no one could react, no one could think, and no one could say anything no one could in that situation no parent want's to hear that there

new born has a large chance to die. to think that you, and your spouse, or lover would live a happy life raising a child of your own to think that the child would

grow up to be better than you ever could to think that you would spend your last days with them only for that to be taken away. life is cruel life is a bitch, but

their's nothing you can do all you can hope for is that things get better some how, and maybe it will, but maybe it'll get worse you might not be able to take

it, and take your life, but you would hurt others if you did that causing the pain to not lessen, but get worse. boater walked out of the bunker and onto the

walls of the base boater looked out towards the sun set as he couldn't think straight he couldn't think one bit, but nothing made sense anymore. boater

clenched his fist as the anger him began rising well above what he could take a fire went off in him causing his eyes to have a fire resonate off of them

boater jumped off the wall and began running towards planaptune. inside the city boat, creatures walked the streets boater activated his HDD form as he

jumped into the air, and into a juggernaut causing it to smash against a building with abilities from the juggernaut he then hardened his arms and broke its jaw he bit into it's

neck puncturing the main artery he tightened his bite, and he ripped the vein out of its neck kills it almost instantly. boater walked towards a female screamer as a male then smashed into him he then tipped into its wing, and bit the part where it connected to its body,

and pulled with all of his strength pulling its wing off its body. the male screamer began escaping, and with boater still in there he let it go as he turned

back to normal, and began running up planaptunes basilicon he then transformed back, and grabbed the screamer it caught her off guard he bit into her

as they crashed back down towards the ground. the female screamer tried fighting back on the ground, but boater bit into her neck ripping a chunk of until

he pulled her entire spin up from her neck he dropped the bone, and corpse down onto the ground. a giant tunneler then surfaced from the ground biting

into boaters should, but he pulled it of ripping part of it's back of he then sharpened his teeth, and dug them into the hole, and pulled the tunneler until there

was no more tunneler he then split the top half of the tunneler in half. boater roared into the air as a victory for him just as an electro jumped from a near by

building he then punched it making it crash on the ground as the electro was about to escape boater grabbed its back leg, and pinned it he then stepped on

it's head crushing the skull killing it.  
just then a hydra landed on the nearby building it roared at him, and he did the same back

hydra: "you honestly believe that we will allow you to kill your own family think again"  
Boater: "you are not family"  
Hydra: "then you will die where you stand".

the hydra then went into a spinning position knocking boater down boater responded by opening his mouth, and biting down onto the hydras leg it

kicked him off ripping flesh off its leg. commander Adam and a large battalion came from the bunker to kill boat creatures when they noticed boater, and

the hydra fighting

Adam: "get fighters on that hydra"  
general Samuel: "yes sir... I NEED FIGHTERS ON THAT HYDRA OVER"  
central command: "copy that three fighters en route to the hydra eta two minutes"  
soldier: "sir why is boater attacking the Hydra I thought Neptune was in labor"  
Adam: "don't know, and I don't care we need that Hydra dead to take planaptune back".

after two munites two fighter planes back in the airport Neptune with the others including boaters daughter got in a helicopter towards boater and the hydra

to tell him something that would calm him down. the hydra then slammed boater against the ground throwing plasma onto boaters chest burning his skin boater dodged the attack, and threw the hydra against a building he jumped up making one of the fighters dodge him. as the soldiers were fighting from

behind them, a few building collapsed, as boater fought the hydra

Adam: "fighters what's taking so long"  
fighter pilots: "boater is getting to crazy sir we can't get a good shot with our missiles"  
Adam: "wait who's in the cargo chopper".  
Helicopter pilot: "this is the CPU transporter they needed to speak with boater about his baby"  
Adam: "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE boater's not responding to us his rage is getting the best"  
Jordan: "If I may sir you need to get out of their now the Hydra's calling the boat creatures from lowwee, leanbox, and lastation to planaptune we'll be over

run"  
Adam: "if the hydra can do that boater needs to take it down now".

as the boat, creatures closed in boater, and the hydra fought with out knowing about the soldiers the hydra then jumped at the CPU transport helicopter, but

boater jumped from the side clipping the helicopters back wing forcing it to land near Adam, and the battalion.

Neptune: "Commander Adam get boaters attention I need to speak with him about my daughter"  
Adam: "no can do we need to get out of here before the back up arrives" purple heart: "if you won't then I will"

purple heart then flew into the air as everyone tried telling her to come back purple heart then pulled her weapon out, but the hydra slammed boater into a

nearby building, and slammed her against a wall against the other side of the opening in front of the Basilicon.

Hydra: "you believe that your friends can kill us then you're wrong we're the superior species, and when our mother awakens we'll be gods now it's time for

you to die".

just as the Hydra was about to kill her the smoke began lighting up as four blue lights near each other with two slits next to them lit up all of a sudden

boater emerged from the fog grabbing the hydra, and throwing the Hydra onto the ground.

Adam: "Yeah boater kick his ass"

boater then bit into the side of the hydra as a loud bang echoed through the air the hydra then threw boater off boater then stood up as the boat creatures arrived

all of a sudden a large storm cloud formed in the sky lightning then began striking boater as the hydra was about to attack boaters then jumped up, and

landed on the hydras back, and ripped its wings off, but extended his inner jaw punching through its chest, and through its heart. boater then caused the

storm to fire it's lightning to the boat creatures sending millions of megawatts into the creatures causing the skin, and muscle to vaporize in an instant. purple

heart looked up as boaters hdd form sat above the corpse of the hydra he deactivated the HDD as he walked towards to Neptune his clothes were badly

burned including his chest with him bleeding all over.

Boater: "Is there something you wanted"  
Adam: "boater... oh my god boater"  
Neptune: "boater your hurt"  
Boater: "n-no I'm... not"

boater looked down as he held his chest he lifted his hand as black ash fell off his hand he swayed back, and fourth he then dropped to his knee as Adam,

and Neptune helped lift him up.

Neptune: "boater what I had to tell you was that our daughter is breath, on her own, and heart started"  
Boater: "ha... seems like my daughter got better, and now I'm taking her place"  
Adam: "not on my watch boater".

after a month boaters wounds had fully healed, and Neptune was put back in bed, and their daughter which they named Emily was able to be held by

them, and with the looks of things being okay she would have a normal life. boater didn't really care if she would have a normal life, or a terrible life he would love her the

same no matter what because a father, and mother loves their child no matter what.

Adam: "come on boater it looks good on you"  
cfw brave: "be brave like me man you have a bride to marry"  
Cfw judge: "if we're going to wear these suits you better wear them also"  
boater: "thanks, guys I guess we better get out there before the bride arrives"  
Historia: "Neptune you look beautiful in it"  
Neptune: "Are you sure I want to look amazing for him"  
Noire: "ugh Neptune I made the dress with some of the finest materials, and made it's the finest dress that I've crafted you look amazing".

boater stood there with his hands to his side as he patiently waited for his soon to be wife to be ready everyone stood up as Neptune with nepgear to her side walked with her down the aisle.

Historia: "ladies, and gentlemen we are gathered here today to witness this beautiful for planaptune goddess, and the man who has saved the nations multiple times... boater do you take Neptune to be your amazing wife do you promise to protect her, and her child until the very end"  
Boater: "I do"  
Historia: "Neptune do you take boater to be your husband to help him through times, and to raise a family together"  
Neptune: "yes a thousand times yes"  
Historia: "then from the power that I hold I pronounce you husband, and wife boater you may kiss the bride".  



	22. the storm

for the past six months, there had been signs that the awakening was approaching fast ravage storms had been tearing the land apart leanbox had already

been torn apart by savage winds, and thunder storms including major flooding which had never happened before even Jordan says that before she was

banished the area had never gotten that much rain. lowee was getting terrible snow storms, and freezing cold temperatures so cold in fact that if you were to

be in what everyone's calling the drop your blood would turn into ice in seconds even if you had protection. lastation's getting terrible earthquakes some

gaining enough power to be magnitude 11 or higher earthquakes which had been causing part of the island to break off all though under the land chunks

of the land are breaking off, but not falling instead they come back up from the edge and crash back down. chian had already mined the bavarium for the

ship, so the excavation site was abandoned thankfully with the other nations severe weather the only transportation, was near planaptune which wasn't

getting what the other nations were getting planaptune was getting the thunder storms from a hurricane basically. transportation outside of planpatune the bunker,

or the shipyard was off limits for the people's safety, but boater with Adam the cfws and Jordan were the only ones allowed to leave so they could find a

way to at least keep hyperdimension alive.  
all though Jordan and Adam agree that hyperdimension can't be saved not even the other dimensions are safe hyperdimension created them so if it's

destroyed soon enough they began falling apart from the mother dimensions disseverance. boater told them that nothing could convince him that

hyperdimension was beyond saving it held life to not only the people but the monsters even though his friends and child's life came first hyperdimension

was their home. Jordan explained that nothing could save hyperdimension due to that the storms were being created by gi waking up from her sleep plus

she acted as the dimensions core like earth core if it disappears it would fall apart because there's no frame holding the structure together. she also

explained that even if they could build something to act as the core it would use much more minerals than neptunia holds in the ground and if it did it

would require a lot, and she meant a lot of maintenance. plus the dimensions magic source is gi herself so if she goes the land would lose all of the magic it

has, and if it didn't the amount of magic remaining would be too little to even use.  
Adam agreed with her the cpus needed magic to guard the cities, and stay alive plus with how much damage has been done the only option remaining is

to open a gate way to the human world, and seal it before gi wakes up, and escapes. boater was extremely pissed off at them they didn't even talk about

trying to stop the awakening, and only taking action now after they had eight years to prepare, or come up with a solution. boater sat in the research room

where nepgear, and uni used to be before they had to go to the hospital since their so close to their due date he sat there looking at news papers research

documents trying to figure out something Jordan couldn't. he even pulled up old news dates on the rooms terminal to try, and find something that would

give him a solution everything ranging from car crashes to important people assassinations to natural disasters anything he could find would've been useful

to him. as he looked at the documents, and news articles nothing was popping out that would be of interest nothing seemed to be important, or repeat on a certain

date, or time, or specific location then he realized something. what if it didn't have to do with what was there, and what was there then he realized something

he then went on to planaptunes weather data, and landscape information, and realized something planaptune was built on a volcano. boater then realized

something that was missing was that there was no paper, or documents dating before planaptunes creation, and he realized why the Basilicon was built to

cover the volcano so no one could find the weapon that would either kill or awaken gi. g.i was also initials for game industries so if what he was thinking

was was true then the government covered the existence of gi who was living right under them, but if gi couldn't be found. then he realized what if they were

looking at gi the entire time the caves had monsters infesting them just like boater with the tunnels in his skin that carry the small creatures for him. the

island was also having pieces of it break off because gi's shaping the land into her body so she can awaken from a slumber that she was put in when she

came to hyper dimension, but how would she destroy hyperdimension if she didn't create it. all though he realized this there was one more thing he needed to look for how in the world would he alone destroy her for all he knows gi could be as large

as the land its self plus what would be powerful enough. when he was in the other dimension the version he killed was a premature one deformed beyond

believe her energy was a lot lower than it should have been plus she woke up before she could have this meant that when gi wakes up now who knows how

strong, or what she'll like, and perhaps not even an op nuclear missile charged up to be a lot deadlier than even a tectonic bomb can kill her. but what if it

wasn't a bomb that would kill what if it was charged up heat in a controlled explosion, but how would it convince Adam, and Jordan he realized something it

wouldn't convince them. all of a sudden Adam came running down the stairs to boater along with Jordan

Adam: "boater we need to leave now"  
Boater: "how come"  
Jordan: "a category twenty thunder storm is approaching us lastations most powerful one was only a thirteen"  
Boater: "is everyone on the ship"  
Adam: "indeed, but the portal the human world isn't open we just realized that we can't make one"  
boater: "get to the ship I need to get to planaptune"  
Jordan: "what the hell do you plan on doing"  
Boater: "I'm waking gi up right now she's your way to the human world".

before Jordan, or Adam could get boater before he ran out the door, and to the surface, they ran up the stairs, and into the transporter towards the ship yard

where the people were quickly getting on board the ship. all of a sudden a large bolt of lightning fire on to the bunkers base causing the ground to

exploded sending large boulders, and hundreds of pounds worth of dirt into the air with some of the dirt reaching the ship yard. as Neptune, and the others

at in their room, Adam and Jordan ran past them

Neptune: "hey where's boater"  
Adam: "planaptune he's waking gi up, and we need to leave now"  
historia: "Neptune get after boater we'll watch Emily for you"

Neptune nodded as she quickly ran down stair, and jumped out one of the hanger doors before it shut locking behind her she then activated her tracker to

find boater when she found his location she turned her hdd form on and flew to planaptunes basilicon. as she arrived dead enemy soldiers littered a hole

that was made on the remaining part of the Basilicon probably caused by the storm that was picking up power, and speed. she deactivated her hdd, and

entered the hole with weapon at hand she followed the cave that was formed by the hole soon she came across him as he took out an entire room filled

with soldiers.

Neptune: "boater what are you doing"  
Boater: "Neptune get back to the ship I'm doing something to save you all it's too dangerous... wait... tell me Emily is on the ship with the others"  
Neptune: "indeed she is, but I'm not leaving with out you... I love you boater I'm not losing you today"  
Boater: "dear god... with that face baby I can't change your mind... fine follow me I think I know a way to open the portal, and possibly save hyperdimension

in the process"  
Neptune: "alright... how do we do that"  
Boater: "when I was in the other dimension I killed gi to achieve a worm hole to go back in time if I can do that again I'll give you all a way home, and save

hyper dimension in the process all though I hope you can handle a lot of enemies"  
Neptune: "I've been doing this a lot longer than you boater trust me I'm prepared Boater: "I hope you're telling the truth". 


	23. power plant

boater and Neptune plowed through the massive waves of enemy soldiers as they went deeper into the Basilicon, and towards the volcano, and possibly

the Geo thermal power plant. the area that they fought in was very weird, but amazing some of the stuff looked more advanced than anything they had ever seen

not only did miles of pipes extend through the halls, and rooms, but extraction fans massive gears with conveyor belts ran down tubes that they passed

while fighting, and moving towards the thermal plant. everything must have been automated meaning that this place also had mechanical guards, and

turrets for protection, and if they were programmed a certain way this was going to be extremely difficult for them. their energy and powers were also getting

weak the deeper they went probably due to the extreme amount of heat in the facility, and them being who knows how far underground. thankfully

boater had a large amount of energy from the share energy being stored in him due to the share energy containments being damaged plus he also had a

energy connection with Neptune so when she needed an energy boost she could take the energy that she needed from him. Neptune also noticed that boater was getting uneasy the further they went his share energy, and moves were also improving, but his speech when he did

talk, and moves were odd and confusing she hoped that he was only doing that to throw off the soldiers attention, and expectations. she asked if

everything was alright with how his words came out something was off, but he lied to her telling her he was fine something wasn't right about him so she

decided to keep an eye on him. as they walked through a few access tunnels, and hallways boater pulled the box from his pocket, not opening it he looked

at it, while dropping a tear with out Neptune noticing, but he felt un easy he knew that something bad could happen. he didn't want Neptune getting killed,

and having Emily only have one, or no parents so he made a special promise to himself that at least Neptune could make it because he didn't tell

everyone one thing about gi acting as a teleporter a time machine, or a dimension hopper neither was he going to tell them unless it came to certain

situations. he set the box back in his pocket as he looked at Neptune they both smiled as they continued to him he didn't only see an adorable face he saw a family in

her he saw a family in everyone he knew. as Neptune and boater walked into the main room they entered a large cavern spanning miles across with lava

sitting at the bottom with large metal pipes reaching down into the lava, and heat extraction fans on the sides of the walls as they pulled hot magma lava,

and heat coming off it to where ever the converter was. Neptune tried activating her hdd, but boater told her that due to a mass amount of heat coming from

the volcanos lava her powers allowing her to transform can't work in these conditions her clothes would likely burn up instantly basically her hdd would be

fully nude until she goes back into her normal form. he also explained while walking down the pathway that with the heat their magic is useless down here

so any damage they take will inflict wounds on them so it would be a good idea if they try to avoid wounds until they either get inside or the control room

he also jokingly said that until they get inside their fucked if they get ambushed. she punched him the should as they laughed together as they got into cover quickly a few enemy soldiers came around the corner firing upon them boater

then pulled a grenade out, and threw it killing the squad, but with the explosions echo they knew they were here so they needed to get to the control room

now. boater communicator then began ringing, and it was commander Adam or Adam

Adam: "boater we have bad news"  
Boater: "what is it, Adam"  
Adam: "it's hyperdimension gi is starting to wake up we're calculating that she's draining the share energy that's from everything except you plus she's also draining some of the nuclear

power to shorten her rest, and she's starting to form, a-"  
Jordan: "and she's creating boater creatures from living things, and magic she has... boater what ever you plan on doing you need to do it now with the rate

she's forming we have three hours before the human world is invaded"  
Boater: "understood me an-"

all of a sudden a grenade exploded causing a nearby gas tank to explode throwing Neptune against a wall while boater was thrown onto a piece of shrapnel

cutting half of his left arm he yelled in pain as he slowly pulled himself off the shrapnel, and cut the rest of his arm as a large fire erupted near the gas

tank.

Neptune: "b-boater... oh god we need to get you to a doctor"  
Boater: "n-no Neptune w-we need to move forward, but I need you to cut the rest of my arm off t-their's no saving it anymore"

after a lot of arguing, and convincing Neptune pulled her sword out. closing her eyes she shoved her sword into his arm as he screamed in pain, but

quickly took a piece of clothing, and wrapped it around the wound while injecting a solution to stop blood flow out of the veins he the wrapped the wound

as he injected a pain relief into his arm to ease the pain. as boater stood up a large creature then wrapped its tentacle around Neptune's waist, and pulled

her to it boater looked up as he tried grabbing Neptune, and it was his aunt. she flew away from him, and boater quickly ran after them through a hoard of

enemy soldiers and auto mated defenses he threw a grenade taking a lot of soldiers out, but not all of them plus he had auto mated guns, he

jumped into an extraction as he landed in one of the converter rooms. he then exit the room into a server room four rooms across from him inside with is

magic, and powers back he quickly took out the guards, and soldiers as he hacked the server rooms as he looked for the control room he found it, and

realized that this entire facility was a power converter not only for the nations, but the control room that controls the weapon that could kill gi, but only share

energy powers it.  
he uploaded its location into his locator and began traveling after around four hundred soldiers, and twenty auto cannons he arrived at the elevator over

looking a large dome shaped room with an over look at the top. as he walked in Neptune sat in the overlook while his aunt stood in the middle of what was

the arena from the looks of the situation

Boater: "why... why do this"  
victoria: "you know the mother is very angry at you and says you should be punished for not doing what you were made to do"  
boater: "what's that Victoria killing innocent people all because your mother wants to destroy the human world no I'll never do that"  
Victoria: "your precious wife as you call her is extremely fragile and well shaped"  
Boater: "DONT FUCKING TOUCH HER VICTORIA if you do I will kill you Gi: "now boy you are under my control... now I need some entertainment after a long battle who ever wins get's to keep her, and if you win boater well

you'll have to face me with out nukes... oh yeah I know what you did to me with them".

as gi's human disappeared Victoria in her human form pulled her sword out boater did the same with his remaining right arm Victoria tightened her grip as

she rose up into the air. boater choose not to after a moment of silence Victoria came down quickly swiping her blade boater blocked the attack as he threw

her away from him while standing his ground. she came back while now swinging her sword upward throwing him into the air, and hit him again slamming

him towards a nearby tree he spun him self-dodging the tree completely he landed back on the ground shoving the sword into the ground to slow himself.

as she came towards him she swiped at his feet, but he dodged it as he swung at her cutting her side, and charging the sword to give it an extra punch

to it. as she came to him she, and they swung their swords constantly dodging each other's attacks they knew what the exact next move the other would

make next Victoria then punched him in the jaw while putting her strength into it. boater fell to the ground as he recovered he stood back up and saw

victoria draw her sword to Neptune and said that this needs to change a little to be fun. she then shoved her sword right into Neptune's heart killing her almost instantly the cpus, and candidates felt that something happened, but couldn't do

anything. boater then felt the energy in him begin to shift he held his arm up as his skin cracked as the blue lights coming from then slowly turned red as

corruption and anger filled his mind, and soul he then smiled and laughed.

victoria: "now that she's gone-"

all of a sudden boater slammed his word into Victoria, and more seriously into her heart which won't kill her, but did damage her extremely. boater then put

his foot on her, and pushed her off as she landed on the ground he jumped down as she stood back up the wound on her chest began healing up.

Victoria: "that hurt you asshole"  
Boater: "the one thing you must realize Victoria is that you don't fuck with me... I may only have one arm, but I will tear your soul from your body, and make

a fool of you in front of gi... gi if you're listening I'm coming for you next".  
victoria: "well then boater... I guess this calls for our HDDs now prepare to die, motherfucker"

they both then transformed both of them were the same things except victories had made more health, attack, defense, and strength than him he was

better in speed, and energy though that didn't mean anything. as boater transformed he secretly took Neptune, and stuffed her inside the healing egg that

he put Neptune in, but he gave it more power than before so he could bring Neptune back though that meant he was weaker. even though there was a large

the chance that he would die today he was going to make sure that before he dies he returns Neptune back to the ship, and creates the portal himself so they

can have a life he knew that was very likely, but the first thing he had to do was Victoria, she needed to be taken down. 


	24. farewell

boaters left arm on his hdd was gone since that any permanent injuries he has will be implemented onto the hdd so if his say left arm is gone his hdd forms

left arm will also be gone. victoria slammed into boater throwing him down to the ground and extending her inner jaw boater moved his head to the

opposite side that he jaw struck he then hit her back with his tail with the sharp end of the tip getting her off him. she then hardened her arms and hit

him across the head slamming him against the arena wall he recovered quickly dodging Victoria as she punched the wall breaking the area of where his

head was. she then jumped at his arm as she bit into his other arm, but he hardened the arm and broke the teeth in her mouth, but she dropped the broken

teeth, and replaced them. she then picked a tree up and hit him on the head, but he bit down on the tree and shoved it into one of her four eyes

blinding part of her vision which angered her, and stumbled her. she then grabbed on of his legs and swung him against a wall while shooting one of her

blades into his stomach he then raised his tail as he shoved his tail into the back of her neck, and hardened the spikes to get stuck in her neck. as she

tried getting him off her he pulled with full force as he ripped a large chunk of her neck off.  
as she ran into him he then tripped her while grabbing one of her back legs, and pushing it the opposite way it's supposed to move he broke her leg,

and disabled part of her movement. the wound on his stomach wasn't healing for some reason, but that wasn't important right now she lunged at him as

she began hitting multiple time in the head, and even ripped one his right horn like structures on his head. just as she was about to attack him with his horn he

then split his mouth open and began spinning his teeth as he dug into her side, and ripped down creating a large tear in her she kicked him off as she fell

to the ground, and soon after got back up while she began bleeding from her side. she ran up to him as she dug her teeth into his neck boater then

grabbed her jaw, and pulled down dislocating her jaw he slammed her head into the wall breaking most of her teeth. she then grabbed him and threw him

away from her as he landed he bounced off the ground and slammed into the wall the process for healing Neptune was almost done as Victoria came to

him. she rapidly punched him over, and over, and ripped pieces of his body off she then ripped part the left flap of his torso off as she looked back at him

Neptune was in her hdd form. she then summoned an energy ball and threw it at Victorias face, and body sending her to the other side of the battlefield

Neptune noticed boater wasn't doing well.

Neptune: "come on boater get up"  
Boater: "my health is getting to low I need you to get up to the w-weapon... and kill gi get out of here... r-raise Emily as a mother, and tell the others I had t-

to stay behind"  
Neptune: "sweety you are not dying on my watch".

as Neptune got on the back of boaters neck Victoria raised all of her remaining strength, and converted the energy she had remaining in her, and

converted it to attack to give the final blow. as Victoria ran towards boater Neptune tried giving boater her energy, but it wouldn't go through he then told

Neptune that if she wouldn't go that she better cover her ears. as Victoria approached him, and Neptune covered her ears boater grabbed the wall and pulled

himself he looked at Victoria as she ran towards him ready to give the final blow he then began opened his mouth as a blue fire like substance raised up

he then fired as he did he emitted a sound so loud that even the others who were still on the ship could hear it. victoria stopped in her tracks as boater

quickly hardened his tail, and with his remaining strength dug his tail into one her legs he grabbed the lower half and pushed it the opposite direction of

the cut ripping her leg off as he dug his teeth into her neck, and grabbed her neck bone, and pulled. when he did he not only did he pull her neck bone he pulled her skull from her body, and cleanly ripped her spine from her body causing her body to collapse

onto the ground as blood splattered over his body. boater turned back to normal with only three minutes to get in the control room he snapped his fingers

as he grabbed Neptune and teleported into the control room. outside Neptune's exploded destroying the islands vaporizing the cities like they were nothing

everyone watched in horror as neptunia exploded and a large creature emerged from the rubble gi quickly began moving towards the ship. inside the control

room boater and Neptune began activating the weapon

Neptune: "good the weapon's now charged up okay let's get out of here... look it's a teleportation device"

boater then turned around as tears dropped from his face he opened the teleportation pod Neptune walked in, but boater quickly realized that he wasn't

coming home with her, or any of them the weapon had to be fired manually so one of them had to stay behind so they could activate the weapon. with his

injuries with some of them fatal he decided that Neptune had to go back so she could be a mother to Emily because he wouldn't get the chance, and he

knew it was the hardest thing he would do.

Neptune: "boater what are you doing open this door right now, or else"  
Boater: "I'm sorry Neptune, but I can't go with you... I have to stay I must activate the weapon for you, and Emily, and our family"  
Neptune: "no... no your not boater" (begins to cry as she tries to open the door) "you c-can't boater we're a couple, and you know that we promised to stay

with each other Emily has to have a father to grow up"  
Boater: "I know Neptune I know I promised you, but Emily must have a mother to grow up... n-Neptune I'm sorry that I'm doing this, but I have to stay... we

were meant to be together everyone told us that" (puts his right hand on the glass as Neptune also does) "I love you Neptune t-there's no doubt about it...

y-you have to go back to the others their your family plus I'm not like you never will I be like you... for many years n-Neptune I asked my self what being

a family is like, but now I know who, and what is, and it's all of you all of you are my family, and always will be family... here's a video tape Neptune give it to

Emily when the time comes it's for her, and y-you to watch..."  
Neptune: "n-no boater please open this door we can find another way to stop gi, and save you... t-there has to be one"  
boater: 'there isn't one Neptune I'm sorry neither do I want to do this, but I have to... please forgive me, Neptune, it's for all of your guy's safety, and a chance to

raise a family"  
Neptune: "of course I'll forgive you, but promise me one thing promise that we'll see each other again Boater: (inputs the location for Neptune, and looks up at her as tears dripped from her face, and his) "Neptune I p-promise one day we'll see each other

again I'll make sure, but... f-farewell for now".

boater pressed the activation button the room flashed, and Neptune was gone she was gone for now he walked over towards the weapon's activation

console as he got over to it he pulled the small box from his pocket that Neptune gave him so many years ago with his remaining he slowly opened the

box, and inside was a locket with a group picture of everyone including him that they took on their two years after they all meet they even threw a party for

it. he smiled as tears fell from his eyes how couldn't he closed the locket as he ejected the share energy from his body, and installed into the weapons

power supply it began powering up as the weapon's reactor began spinning as the light shields came down to protect his eyes as it did he opened the locket

one more time before he activated the weapon he cried as he looked one more time.

Boater: "we'll see each other again everyone... I'll give you that promise even if it means I have to crawl from heaven or hell"

on the ship, neptune tried teleporting back to boater in the control room or even teleport him to her, but he was blocking her signal so she couldn't do it, but

the civilians on the ship as gi came closer and closer towards them.

Adam: "massive creature twelve a clock dead a head... boater what ever your doing do it now we're counting on you"  
historia: "boater no... no... no"

boater sat with his hand on the activation button as gi began coming into the control room to stop him

Gi: "Do you honestly believe that your weapon will destroy me I'm a god motherfucker"  
Boater: "I know it won't... the weapon only has a thirty percent chance of killing you but to me... I don't need a large weapon to kill you, but I want you to do

something... stab me in the chest to kill me... that's all I ask of you"

as part of gi stabbed him through the chest he slammed the activation button while biting into gi the weapon didn't fire, but the share reactor began over

loading he tightened his grip on the locket as the reactor said one. on the ship, everyone watched as gi closed in as her mouth opened to consume them a

large flash erupted from her head a large blue like cylinder began forming as a massive amount of energy erupted from her mouth then the world began

shifting around them after the ship jerked forwards it went back to normal as their gravity changed a wall of clouds closed in on them, but Adam quickly got

in the control seat, and pulled the nose of the ship up as the ship caught fire on the outside. as the ship went through the clouds a massive amount of

mountains were ahead he then activated the brace alarm causing everyone to grab onto something that was close to them. as the ship hit the ground

everyone flew up into the air, and back down as the ship began scraping at the land under the ship it soon came up to some kind of water wall with weird

machines on it. Adam activated the jump button which pushed the ship off the ground, and over the water wall onto the other side where it crashed into a

mountain, after bouncing side to side from other mountains.  
the ship came to a stop everyone in the ship slowly stood back up as the over head speaks activated in the ship

Adam: "this is Commander Adam... we're alive"  
Historia: "Is there a leak in the ship

they then looked up as there was no leak then their hearts dropped as they felt the ground full of water. the cpus were rushed into the hospital area of the

ship as they all except Neptune along with rom, and ram gave birth to healthy baby girls, but Neptune even with her happiness after a week of waiting to be

able, and see them with rom, and ram knew that he was gone, and everyone knew that everyone that survived knew that. everyone sat on the couch with

their children, and put in the video that boater gave Neptune before he died, and was last seen they prepared them selves for what they were going to

watch.

Boater video recording: "hello everyone it's me... I know that I didn't say goodbye to you all... all though I made this video to make it up to you I know that

you'll remember me as a hero I know a lot of people will think of me as one, but please don't. believe me, everyone I wish that I could be with you i really

do all though for many years I knew... I knew that one day I might not be able to see the human world with all of you together. I knew this was extremely

likely for a long time... for over a hundred years I walked hyperdimension watching as your nations grew for many years I watched you protect your

nations... yes I've known you longer than you realize. that day when you went to the old hospital, and I infected nepgear on accident I detected that and

knew that it was finally time to meet each other, and we did. you know recording this is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done since we meet... i

guess I should just say something about you all because I don't know how else I can put it.  
Neptune my wife... for a while now you've known that I don't like women who don't have nice personalities, but you out of everyone had one that I've

never thought someone could have. you showed me that it's alright to love someone for who they are you also showed me happiness when I thought

there wasn't any heck you changed the way I acted and talked. as I live through each day I realize that if I was given the chance to change who I love for

someone else I wouldn't change because nothing can replace you, Neptune. Neptune if you are listening to me I want you to know this you are the woman I love

you are the woman who changed my life... I may not be able to thank you enough for this life you gave me, but thank you.  
Nepgear the sister of Neptune you are a special woman girl you helped save the cpus, and over came obstacles that would have broken most people I may

not know how you did that, but you're a great woman nepgear. I know that when all of you went on adventures before you meet me nepgear was the only

girl to stay awake all night, and watch over the camp site even though I can't experience the feeling of getting tired that must be very exhausting. nepgear if

you are listening take care of your daughter if she made it I may not be able to be there with you all to raise them, but I know that with your personalities,

and strong souls that you can do it I believe in you all.  
Noire the tsundere I know you disbelief that, and to be honest I really don't care if you don't just don't go crazy... uni once told me that when you work sometimes

you rarely come out of your office, and really I think you should take a break once in a while. I know from experience that Neptune makes fun of the fact

that you have no friends, and with evidence, i've seen you have multiple everyone sitting by you is a friend to you I know that. noire I want you to make me

a promise... find someone you love, when you were in lastation you rarely saw anyone, and never got to know someone extremely besides your friends, but

I want you to see someone girl get out there, and live life to fullest.  
Uni the sister of the tsundere I know that you like cfw brave even if it's not romanticly I know that he's one of the only cfws you agree with when fighting him

you and he agreed that the children should be saved. get to know him a little more, and if things go a certain way maybe you, and he could become

something more than friends, but girl even if noire sometimes wants you to work harder she only does it to make you a strong independent woman. if you

asked noire if that's true she may not say it is, but it is because siblings look out for each other noire only wants to make you a strong woman while loving

you the same way the entire way through, and to be honest it's working.  
Vert or as most people call pervert pun intended hehe... I know how much you love Chika, and iffy, and I know how much you love your video games

including your number one game four goddesses online. remember the time I helped you on your game I wasn't actually helping you if I was I would have

been controlling your character, but it was you who made the actions on it. iffy loves you a lot I know that especially Chika I know that girl does because she

gave you a massage, and asked to give you one... now when you give a woman with your looks, and personality well yeah. vert if you're listening don't;s

only have a good life raise your daughter, and love iffy with Chika if you don't you'll regret it, and I don't want any of you to regret anything so vert, please

raise a family, and have a good life without me.  
Blanc come on now don't cry if you are I know that I once saved you, and the others, and now I had to pay with my life, but don't worry I'll always be with

you all I always will. blanc I know that you never liked being you know, but don't be angry with it, in reality, a lot of men don't like big chested girls like noire,

or vert they instead like woman who is flat if that's a word I can use. the day I saved toy, and the kids from those men I really wanted to kill the man in

charge, but if I did I would have ended a man who should have died slowly, but quickly. when I picked you up I knew that deep within you that your a

whole different person someone who really cares about others you write stories that would be some of the best sellers of the world, and now the world you

live in. blanc if you're listening... and I hope your all please be happy with what you have now I want you to because for over a hundred years I had nothing,

and right now while doing this I'm glad that you have what I didn't for a long time.  
Rom, and Ram the trouble making twins girls I want you to promise me something please calm down your pranks even though your young intelligent

minds come up with some amazing tricks some of them just need to be cooled down a little. I know that you'll never see me as a parent, or father figure i

don't want you to instead I want you to raise your sister's daughter like your own sibling just don't bring her into the pranking business. I also want you to love

your sister like normal even though she may yell at you a lot she only does it to raise you up like a mother since your mother never got the chance. rom,

and ram thank you for giving me a chance to help you I can't thank you, or any of you enough, but thank you for being some the two most adorable kids

that I have ever seen in my life, thank you for being nice girls.  
iffy the adventurer, to be honest, i never thought a girl like you could do some of the things that I thought only a man could do, and you proved me wrong,

and I thank you for that. when you meet iffy, and compa in that cave you knew that you were likely to be great friends with the two girls, and I believe that

you know that you did tom girl. you helped nepgear when the cpus were captured you helped people when times were rough while keeping a steady

personality I'm both glad and amazed that you could do that. iffy continue to do that because to me women like that can do amazing things with a little

confidence anyone can do things you do, and possibly even more, and better... here's a little compliment I believe you could be a great leader. iffy thank

you for helping the cpus when they need help and thank you from the bottom of my heart for giving me a chance when I kidnapped nepgear, and Neptune

you still gave me a chance thank you.  
Compa the medic even though you'll never explain how in the world, or where you store your weapon which is a giant needle I don't really want to know

where, or how all though I just want to thank you for helping Neptune when she lost her memory. you helped a woman that you found after seeing a

shooting star crash into the ground like... that's copy right, but you took time out of your life to help her I don't know why, but your a good friend compa i

may never be able to do that, but you did, and I'm sure everyone's thankful. Historia... you know for someone who was built by the council I'm amazed that you can do specific things like eat sleep, and such to be honest when we

meet I think I knew your name because of news papers for Neptune getting your help. I may haven't talked with you a lot, but when I did those few times I was amazed at how much of a sweet woman you were, and I could understand why people liked you more than Neptune sometimes. historia all I ask of you is don't go around, and not get help... find some one, and get help with the depression you have because I know you do thanks histy for being a friend.  
before I go, everyone, i just want to tell you this I may be gone, but before Neptune last saw me I promised her that we would see each other again, and we will sooner, or later. thank you, everyone, one day we will see each other thank you all for being my friends, wait for no my family, and thank you for giving me a chance when I could have been an enemy all I have to say now is this farewell for now". 


	25. not alone 2 preview

(somewhere in the south pole)

the research station studied wildlife as they lived their regular lives in the south pole they did this to figure out a way that they could help improve their lives,

and possibly find a way for settlements to be put in the south pole. ever since the crash ten years ago there have been multiple research bases were built all over

the world since that when they exit the ship they were able to build four cities three were put in the united states, and one was built in Japan from then on

they created game systems that are the most bought consoles their names were also hanged Xbox, PlayStation Wii, though one named planaptune didn't

get a name change. the owners of the company also became the four richest company owners except for planaptune, and Wii they were beaten by Walmart,

and Microsoft. Microsoft even has partial owner ship with Xbox, and have currently built a system they call the Xbox 360 which is, for now, the most popular

system PlayStation is currently developing their next console called the PlayStation 4 which is theorized to be better than the Xbox 360. the research station

is owned by planaptune by the orders of Neptune, or as most people know her as purple heart because of various reasons Neptune built for not only

research, but magic detecting she always thought for the past ten reasons that boater would return home, but for the past ten years no signs, or even

reading from him, or planaptune still existing have shown up. her daughter Emily who is currently five still has no idea how her father looked nothing about

boater was taken with except memories though Neptune was currently still the only one who still thought that he didn't die.  
one of the women named plutia on the research team who maintained the detectors sat with Patrick who set up cameras around the base in case something

incredible like an mss movement of penguins or something else was caught. they played chess while the other eight people sat in the living room playing

video games from one of the four companies, and were playing their favorite game called the need for speed. as Emily, and Patrick played chess, and the

others played video games one of the energy detectors began clicking saying that one of them was detecting energy in some way. Emily finished her

move as she rolled her chair over the computer as the reading showed the base began shacking things on the shelves began falling off as the energy

detector began reading higher, and higher amounts of energy. as everyone put on their EnviorMentel coats and walked outside a blue portal spanning over

three thousand formed in the sky as lightning struck down from the portal like object in the feet. they took pictures for evidence as plutia ran back inside to

call the government everyone told plutia to hurry something was happening she ran back outside as a massive fire ball rained downwards from the portal

the center is almost as large as the portal the object hit the ground sending a massive wall of snow, and ice into the air.  
a mushroom cloud formed almost instantly after the object hit the ground sending a shockwave through the south pole everyone was thrown back into the

building as it's ie locks deployed holding the building in place. the ice and snow calmed everyone inside began waking up as their morning clock rang

meaning they've been knocked out for over twelve hours they opened the ceiling hatch to reveal the base half destroyed as snow fell down to the ground

caused by the meteor, or what ever it was. there was white out nobody could see outside of the perimeter of the roof which wasn't large but wasn't small plutia rubbed

her head as she was ready to achieve her hdd in case something was about to happen. a loud massive roar echoed through the air never had anyone, but

plutia heard it though she didn't remember what made the sound just then everyone around plutia began feeling sick as they collapsed to the ground.

plutia quickly pulled everyone down stairs, and as she finally got Patrick something then grabbed her by the stomach as it pulled her outside. another one

wrapped around her neck as it felt like it was feeling her. it finally applied pressure to the back of her neck as it retracted her back towards its self-everyone

inside woke up an hour later and called the government to report the incident, and a missing person her code name is iris heart 


	26. announcement

announcement for you all, currently in the works is a remake of this entire story, and you might like it, but currently, a large portion of chapter one will remain the same, but will be extended in a few parts, and will be given more detail as well as the other chapters, but the chapters will change, but the story, and what they're trying to do will not. 


End file.
